A Father's Love
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: Jessie's world comes crashing down when her mother dies. Not only that but she finds out that she has a father that she's never known about. How will she cope when she has to go live with him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N: This is a new story of mine that is finished. It got good reviews elsewhere so I thought I'd try it on here. Sorry to those who liked my other stories but I probably won't be updating them anymore I've lost my passion for them.

Jessica Lynn McKenzie was lying in a cold chair in the hospital when her life came crashing down upon her. A doctor came over to her and said "I'm sorry Jessica, she didn't make it". The she he was referring to was Jessica's mother. They had been in an accident a few hours before, a drunk driver had ran a red light and hit their car. Jessie had came out of it without a scratch on her but her mom had obviously died. The doctors did all they could but the injuries were too severe. Jessie sat there a few moments and digested the information. After it passed through her brain she broke down. The doctor had left her alone to grieve. She sat there for what seemed like hours crying. After she was done the doctor came back over to her and told her a social worker would be coming to pick her up and take her to a foster home until they figured out what to do with her.

About half an hour later a beautiful older black woman came and introduced herself to Jessie. "Hi my name is Carol Sweetnam. I'm the social worker assigned to your case. I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. Why don't we go to your house and pack up what you want to keep. I brought boxes and bags for you to use". Jessie nodded her head and followed Carol out of the hospital. They walked over to a blue Toyota Sunchaser and Jessie got in the passenger side seat while Carol got in the drivers. Jessie put her seatbelt on tightly and made sure Carol had hers on as well. She didn't want to take any chances.

They drove to Jessie's house and pulled up into the drive. Carol got out first and grudgingly Jessie got out. She followed Carol up to the front door. Jessie opened it with the key she always had with her and walked inside with Carol right behind her. Jessie looked to Carol for confirmation on what to do. "Well" Carol said noticing Jessie's look "I think you should just bring all of what you want to take with you in here and you and I will put all of it in the boxes and bags I brought". With that Jessie went to go gather while Carol brought in the boxes and bags from the car.

Jessie went upstairs to start in her room. She opened the door and walked in, wondering if she'd take everything or not. She started in the closet with her clothes. She brought out all of her clothes (a total of 7 outfits) and put them on the bed. She got her other pair of shoes and her 3 pairs of socks and put them on top of the clothes. She stood back and looked at the contents of her wardrobe that were now stacked neatly on her bed.

After she had everything she wanted in her room she picked up the pile and proceded to her mother's room. She put the pile on the bed and stood there a minute thinking of what she wanted to take out of here. She added her mothers jewelry box full of jewelry to the pile along with her mother's journal and a few small pieces of her mother's clothing. She was opening up a drawer in her mother's dresser when she saw her birth certificate. She had never saw it before so she decided to take a look. She unfolded the slightly yellowed piece of paper. It was normal information she already knew. Jessica Lynn McKenzie. February 25, 1991. Ceder Senate Hospital. Home town Boston, Massachusetts. Mother Susan Alison McKenzie father...ok so it wasn't normal information she already knew. There was a name in the space for father, her mother had always told her her father wasn't known because she was raped. Apparently it was a lie. She stared at the name, it was a name she knew very well, she looked at the paper shocked. John Cena was her father.

After Jessie had gathered all she wanted she took the pile downstairs to where Carol was sitting on the sofa. The woman looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at Jessie. She placed a book mark in to keep her place and stood up. "Is that all you want to take" she said gesturing to the pile Jessie was carrying. Jessie nodded and put the pile on the floor. She picked up the birth certificate from the top and handed it to Carol.

Carol took it with a questioning look and glanced it over. She looked up at Jessie when she was finished and said "is this man listed as your father alive". Jessie nodded and Carol said "do you know him". Jessie started to nod but decided to explain.

"No, I mean, I know of him but I don't know him. See he's a professional athlete and on tv and I watch him. I didn't know he was my dad though" when Jessie said this it felt like a weight had been put on her shoulders.

Now that Carol knew she would probably get in touch with John, and if he didn't want her then it would be as if Jessie was rejected or unwanted. She would be passed on from foster home to foster home until maybe she was adopted, if not then she would be passed around until she was 18 then she would get a dead end job at some fast food joint saying 'do you want fries with that'. Jessie was brought out of her thoughts by Carol saying something.

"...get his address when we get back to my office. I'll stop by a drive through and get you some food on the way I know you must be hungry" after she was finished she helped Jessie pack up her stuff. Once they were finished they made their way with the boxes out to Carol's car. Jessie briefly wondered what would happen to the rest of the stuff in the house and the house itself but she pushed the thoughts from her mind knowing that it would just send her further into a sad state. She was already in pretty deep and didn't need to be pushed any further. Jessie spent most of the ride deep in her thoughts. She wondered about John, her dad, and how he would react to knowing that he had a child. What if's were running through her head a mile a minute. She was brought out of her thoughts again by Carol pulling up to the Burger King drive thru.

"What do you want honey?" Carol asked turning to face Jessie.

"An 8 piece chicken tender meal, medium fry and medium chocolate shake" Jessie said realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since the bagels and cream cheese she'd had that morning and now she was starving. Carol ordered the food then pulled to the window to give the person the money and get the food. She handed the bag and drink to Jessie and drove off from the restaurant. Jessie ate on the way. She almost moaned when the food touched her lips. It wasn't gourmet cuisine but it was fantastic to her empty stomach.

A short time later they pulled up to Carol's office, it was more like a home. A modest two story brick house with a row of bushes all outside the front. It reminded Jessie of one of those old southern movies like Steel Magnolias. Jessie followed Carol up to the front door where she took a small key out of her pocket and opened the door. When Jessie walked in she felt like she was in a museum. There were lots of old antique furniture and nick nacks all around. Everything had a place and looked untouched. Carol smiled at Jessie's look of wonderment and lead the girl upstairs.

It was like a whole other house upstairs. This one was more homey. It had a worn couch, recliner and love seat. A small coffee table was sitting in the middle and it had assorted magazines all over it. In one corner an armoir was sat and Jessie guessed that that was where the tv was. Carol told her to make herself at home while she made some calls to get John's address. Jessie sat down on the couch and picked up one of the magazines. It was dated in the late 1980's but she found some of the articles interesting. She got engrossed in the magazines and time passed quickly. Carol soon came back with a sheet of paper in her hands. She walked over and sat beside Jessie. Jessie put the magazine on the table and looked over at Carol.

"Well I found his address, his number was unlisted but an address is better than nothing. There's a bus leaving tomorrow for where he lives which is a place called West Newbury. Its here in Massachusetts. About an hours drive from here. Bus leaves at 8 am. Unfortunately I can't go with you but I will write a note that you can give to him explaining things. I know its not the best situation but it's the best I can do." Carol looked over and saw Jessie's flabbergasted expression and patted her hand "it'll be ok. He'll love you" these words did little to quell Jessie's nerves. Tomorrow morning she would be meeting John Cena for the first time, she would be meeting her dad. Carol then showed her to her room. It was midnight and if she was gonna make a bus that Carol had told her left at 8 am she would need the sleep. She changed and got into bed where she fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Jessie got up at 7 the next morning. She showered and dressed and made her way to the kitchen area. Carol was already up and dressed. She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee. When she saw Jessie come in she got up and walked over to the stove. She got a plate off of it and took it over to the table.

Jessie sat down at Carol's urging and began to eat, once she ate all the food she looked up at Carol. "Ok well go get your bags and we'll go to the bus station. I booked your ticket last night so all we have to do is pick it up" Jessie went and got her bags and brought them downstairs. Carol locked up the house and they made their way to the bus station. On the way to the station Jessie got more and more nervous. In a little more than an hour she would be standing face to face with her father.

Carol pulled up to the station and they got out. Carol helped Jessie in with her bags and went with her up to the ticket booth to get Jessie's ticket. After they got the ticket they went and sat on a bench to wait for the boarding. Carol turned to her and said ''ok last night I wrote out a note for you to give to your dad. It goes into detail and all about what happened and what is going on. You can give him your birth certificate too" Carol saw the slightly panicked look on Jessie's face and took her hand "it'll be ok sweetheart. He'll love you I know it". Before Jessie could reply the announcement for the bus was made. Carol and she made a few goodbyes and Jessie walked over to where the bus was loading. She took a deep breath and climbed aboard, tightly clutching her bags and the note Carol had given her as if the items were a lifeline.

An hour later Jessie had arrived in West Newbury. She was extremely nervous. She got off the bus with the other passengers, lugging her bags with her. Once outside the bus she put her bags down and thought about what she should do. She had John's address in her bag. She decided to go in and ask the clerk at the bus station she was at if he knew how far away the address was because she had to walk to it. She hoped it wasn't far.

"Excuse me sir" she said walking up to the clerk at the front desk of the station "can you possibly tell me how far it is from here to this address" she handed the piece of paper to the man and waited to see what he said.

"Well" the man said "its about 5 miles from here" he said handing back the piece of paper. He told her directions on how to get to the subdivision and she set off for the long walk. She grabbed her bags and the papers and started walking. The sun was shining brightly that day, it made her miserable because she was becoming very hot and her arms and legs were aching from carrying the extra load of bags. All she wanted to do was sit her bags down and take off her shoes. Her feet and hands were aching her really bad. She knew that if she didn't keep walking though that there was a chance that John would not be there, so she kept on trekking.

After about 30 minutes she saw the subdivision where the house was. She felt like crying as she checked the mailboxes for the address, and finally found one that matched the address on the paper. She slowly walked up to the front door, afraid of what would happen once she knocked. She got there and sat her bags down. She raised her hand to knock. It took her several chances but finally she got up the nerve to knock. After about 2 minutes the door opened and Randy Orton was standing in the door way "umm hi" he said eyeing her suspiciously "can I help you". Jessie was too stunned at Randy standing there to say anything coherent. Had she gone to the wrong house?

She simply handed him her birth certificate and the note Carol had written. She watched his face screw up as he read, after a few minutes of staring at the papers Randy leaned inside and yelled "JOHN I THINK YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW".

After a few seconds John appeared by Randy and Randy handed the papers to him and stood there staring at Jessie with a wide eyed flabberghasted expression. John read over the papers and after he finished he looked at Jessie, "shit" he said simply.

Jessie misjudged his reaction and picked up her bags and said "I thought you'd like to know. I'll leave now sorry to have bothered you". Despite the pain in her limbs, she started walking down the drive way back the way she came. She had gotten about half way down the driveway, when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She looked and saw John standing there.

"I can't let you do that. I mean your my kid. Where would you go, what would you do? I know this isn't the most greatest situation kid, but we gotta play the hand we've been delt. Sorry, I don't always sound like a poker dealer, I just don't know what to say" before John could say anything more, Jessie felt the bags slip from her fingers and her legs give out from under her. She started falling to the ground. Before she hit John grabbed her up into his arms. "Babygirl whats wrong? Come on what going on" John had a panicked expression on his face, and if Jessie hadn't been in so much pain, she would have laughed.

"Well, I walked here because I had no money to get a cab and all" Jessie managed to get out. She was trying to focus on other things, but the pain was too much.

"YOU WALKED ALL THE WAY FROM THE TRAIN STATION" John said a bit too loudly. Jessie teared up and nodded her head looking at the ground. She had never liked people yelling at her and it always upset her. John noticed her reaction and immediately apologized "I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to yell I just can't believe you walked all that way. No wonder you're in pain and about to give out from exhaustion. Ok lets get you in and you can take a warm bath that maybe can loosen the muscles, and then when you get out I'll give you a slight muscle relaxer I have and massage your legs and arms" John carried her toward the house and she wondered about her bags, until she saw Randy moving to go get them.

As John carried her in Jessie took a quick survey of the house. It was nice but regular. You wouldn't expect a big WWE superstar to live there in other words. John took her to this one room that was basically bare. It had a bed and dresser. "This will be your room" he said sitting her down on the bed "we'll decorate it later on. Do whatever you want to it. I want you to be comfortable". John made a move to leave the room and turned back "that door right there" he said gesturing to the door off to the side "is to the bathroom, do you need any help getting in. I mean I know you may not want me to see you naked, but I mean I am your dad and all. I will help if you need me to" John was kind of rambling and looked extremely uncomfortable. Jessie smiled a bit. He was trying that was for sure.

"No I think I can make it" Jessie said quietly. She doubted she could make it, but she didn't want to make John uncomfortable by having him carry her naked anywhere. She didn't particularly want to be carried naked anywhere either.

"Ok well if you need anything just yell, either me or Randy will hear you" he walked out of the room leaving Jessie to bathe in peace. She got up and hobbled her way to the door to the bathroom. She hobbled inside and to the tub. She turned on the water and got it as hot as she could stand it. She found a wash cloth and threw it into the tub. She stripped off her clothes and gingerly got in the tub. She sighed as the hot water attacked her sore muscles. It felt really good. She relaxed and slid down into the water.

After relaxing for a while Jessie felt like she could get out of the tub. She got out and found a towel to dry off. She remembered that she didn't have any clothes and figured that she'd have to call for John to come bring her bags to her. She went out of the bathroom and saw that someone had put her bags on the bed. She grabbed an RKO tshirt and pair of John boxers to put on. She didn't know what to do so she just sat on the bed. She was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. She called for whoever to come in. The door opened and Randy walked in. She took a second to check him out. He had been a crush of hers ever since he had debuted in the WWE. He was wearing a pair of black draw string pants and a black wife beater, he was in sock feet which Jessie thought was so cute. He was carrying a coke and had something in his other hand.

"I brought you those muscle relaxers John told you about. Also if you don't mind, I'll be the one to do your rubdown. John would, but he's on the phone to the WWE higher ups telling them about you. He has this big goofy smile on his face. He's a proud papa" Jessie smiled knowing that John was alright with her. She took the coke and pill from Randy and downed it. She looked at Randy questioningly afterward. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to do.

"Just lie back and let me do the work" he said giving her the patented Randy Orton Lady Killer smirk. She did just that. He started at her feet. It felt really nice. He definitely knew what he was doing. She was relaxing. It was probably a mixture of the pills and the massage but she fell asleep before Randy even got to her knee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.  
Jessie woke up sometime later. She realized that she had been put under the covers, and the light had been turned off. It was dim in the room, so she figured she had been sleeping a while. She got out of bed and wondered what she should do. She was hungry, so she decided to go see what Randy and John were doing. She was still kind of leery of being around them, but she knew this was a permanent thing, and she had to get used to it. She padded down the hall and cautiously walked into the living room. John and Randy were sitting on the couch watching an old episode of RAW. On it Evolution was currently giving a beatdown to Goldberg.  
"Man that really messed my ankle up that night." Randy said, pointing out how Batista took a step back and, accidentally stepped on Randy's foot. John made an ouch sound and grimaced. Jessie decided to let them know she was there. She didn't feel right eavesdropping. She coughed a bit. Both of them startled a little, and looked over at her. She snickered at them. "Hey sweetie have a nice nap?" John asked, a pleasant tone in his voice. Jessie liked it, it made her feel better. She nodded at him. "Not much of a talker are you? Must get that from your mom, because I definitely am not a quiet person. You don't have to just stand there. You can come sit down over here. I promise we don't bite." John joked, patting the spot beside him on the couch, and Jessie went and sat beside him.  
"I like your attire" Randy said to her, gesturing to her shirt "I meant to tell you earlier, but I seemed to have bored you to death with my massage." He had a smile on his face, so she knew he was kidding. She decided to give him a dose back.  
"Well my Ruck Fules shirt was dirty otherwise I would have it on." She smiled at him to let him know she was kidding. Randy fell over on the couch, in a fake dramatic pose, holding his chest where his heart was.  
"Oh that hurts babe. So mean. Ahhh. Oww" Randy said, putting a comical hurt puppy dog look on his face, and both John and Jessie cracked up. "Oh I see how it is" Randy said standing up from the couch "well I am going to go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out, you two decide on what we are going to eat, because I feel the need to gorge my pain away.". He made a diva-esque exit to the bathroom with John and Jessie still laughing at him. After Randy had walked out, John and Jessie stopped laughing. Both wiping the tears of laughter out of their eyes. After they had composed themselves, John looked over to Jessie "so what do you feel like eating? Randy and I may not look like it, but we can tear it up in a kitchen. We kinda had to learn when we moved out. Don't tell anyone, but we traded recipes that our mothers gave us" Jessie almost laughed, but gave John a 'my lips are sealed' gesture instead. "I love Italian food" Jessie said. John leaned over and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug. It kind of took Jessie by surprise. "Sorry." John said pulling back "I'm just glad you got that trait from me. See my whole family loves Italian. We eat it as much as we can. I can cook any Italian dish you can think of." John looked at her for her vote on what to cook.  
"Well I absolutely love chicken parmesan. I used to get it all the time at Olive Garden." Jessie could feel her mouth water at the prospect of having chicken parmesan. "I could eat loads of it." "Ok, well that's what we'll have. I have chicken in the freezer I need to use, so it works out perfectly." John got up off the couch "You can come watch me and Randy cook, or you can stay in here and watch tv, either one". Jessie thought about it. She could watch tv any old time, she didn't want to miss out on the chance of seeing John Cena and Randy Orton cooking.  
She got up and followed her dad to the kitchen. Randy came back from the bathroom and joined them. She sat on a stool at the island, and watched as Randy and John moved around the kitchen doing their thing. It got very humid in the kitchen after the oven was turned on, and Jessie's eyes almost popped out of her head when Randy started sweating, and John took off the sweat shirt he was wearing. She knew he was her dad, but she couldn't help but admire his shirtless form walking around. She wished that Randy would take his off, but knew that he was probably cool enough, because he was wearing a tank top. After everything was cooking, John and Randy excused themselves to go freshen up before dinner. They didn't want to be all sweaty. Before they disappeared, upstairs Randy took his shirt off and winked at Jessie. She blushed 'did he see me checking him out' Jessie thought to herself. She just continued to sit where she was, and waited on them to get back. After about 15 minutes, John and Randy came back downstairs. John was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and matching jersey, and Randy was wearing jeans and a wife beater. Jessie swore he was trying to torture her. They sat down, and John started handing out the food, dishing it out on Jessie's plate, instead of letting her do it herself. She didn't need him to do it, but she thought it was nice that he was doing it. He seemed to have gone into the dad role with ease. During dinner Randy and John talked about work stuff. Honestly it didn't really interest her. She liked watching the show, but what they talked about was boring, and she didn't care. She let her mind wonder. 'Jessica Orton. Jessica Lynn Orton. Jessica Lynn Cena-Orton'. She was brought out of her thoughts by her dad calling her name. "Where'd you go?" He asked, a smile on his face. She wiped her face and quickly thought up a good lie. "I was thinking over everything thats happened. I don't think it's hit me really that moms dead, and that I'll never see her again. I guess I'm just feeling a bit out of sorts. I think it's just hitting me now." As Jessie finished she burst into tears; all of the pain, anger and, sadness just came out. John got up out of his seat, picked Jessie up in his arms, and cradled her in his arms while she cried. After a while, she finally got her tears under crontrol, and picked her head up off of his chest. "Sorry I guess I couldn't hold it in anymore. I haven't really cried since it happened. I guess I needed it." John simply kissed her cheek and moved back to his seat. The rest of the meal went pretty normal, minus the stupid comments made by John and Randy. After the meal and cleanup (which Randy and John insisted she not help with) they decided to watch a movie. John and Randy told Jessie to pick out a few. She looked through the collection John had, and decided on Forrest Gump, Toy Story 2, The Green Mile, Mystic River, and Stand By Me. She carried the dvd's to the couch, and handed them to John.  
"Nice choices." John said looking them over "Any particular one you want to watch first?" He asked, standing up and going over to the DVD player. Jessie shook her head and John put in Stand By Me, since it was the one on the top. A little while into the movie, it got to one of Jessie's favorite parts. Gordie tells the others to shut up, and Jessie had to say the next few lines with them "I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up. And then your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up." After Jessie said the lines, she fell over in laughter. Her dad was sitting next to her, and her head landed on his leg. She was comfortable after she finished laughing, so she just kept her head where it was. Her dad started stroking her hair. She liked when someone did that, it made her really calm.  
When Stand By Me was over, Randy got up and put in Mystic River. Jessie hadn't seen this movie before, but she had heard a lot of things about it. She settled in to watch the movie. The movie immediately gripped her when it first started. The first scene was just enrapturing. About half way through the movie, Jessie's eye lids were getting really heavy. She had been up since 7 am after going to sleep at midnight. She had taken the small nap earlier, but it hadn't been enough for her tired body. She guessed by looking outside that it was nearing 9 pm now. 'No wonder I'm getting tired' she thought. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sometime later Jessie felt herself being lifted and carried, in her sleep induced state she figured out that it was John carrying her to bed.  
DREAM SEQUENCE JESSE'S POV  
I could hear the sounds of screeching tires and metal bending and crashing together, but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt our car being turned in ways that it wasn't meant to go. When I finally was able to open my eyes, I wasn't in my car anymore, I was standing outside of it, and this time it wasn't just my mom that was hurt, but John too. I started screaming for someone to help me, that I couldn't lose them both this time. I ran up to some stranger walking down the street, who was talking on his cell phone asking him to help me, but he ignored my pleas for help. I finally got him to turn around and it was the man that hit us. I knew it was him, as I had seen his face when he hit us. He looked at me with a sick smile on his face, muttered something to me, and started shaking me making me scream.  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
Jessie fought off the shaking hands, what she didn't know in her sleep induced state was that Randy had heard her screaming, and was trying to wake her up. Finally she woke up opening her eyes. Once she did she looked into Randy's frazzled face. He had been the one shaking her, not the guy from the dream. She was still a bit hazed, but once she realized what was going on, Jessie flung herself into Randy's arms crying on his shoulder for a while. The dream had shaken her up. Not only did she lose her mom in it, she had lost her dad.  
"Wanna tell me about it?" Randy asked, once she calmed down. He wiped the tears from her face, and tucked her hair behind her ears. She pondered over this for a minute. Did she want to relive it? Finally, Jessie came to the decision that it was better to talk to someone about it, then keeping it all inside. She nodded at Randy. Instead of saying anything, he patiently waited for her to speak.  
"I had a nightmare about that night, the wreck. I relived it all. Except this time da--John was there too. He died right along with mom. And when I tried to get this guy to help them, he turned around and it was the drunk driver that hit us. He said something to me, but I couldn't understand what. Then he started shaking me." She looked up into Randy's eyes. "Randy, I was an orphan, they both...they..." She couldn't say anymore. She broke down again. The pain was too bad. "Sweetheart, baby. I know your mom died, but your da--John is still alive. He's right across the hall in his room asleep. Hey I know why don't you come with me, and we'll peek in on him to show you. He sleeps through anything." Jessie nodded and climbed out of bed. She followed Randy to the door that lead to John's room. Randy slowly and quietly opened the door. Jessie looked in and saw John sprawled across the bed, the covers pushed down to his waist. He was laying on his back and had one arm thrown across his face. Jessie looked up at Randy.  
"Do you think he'd mind if I got in bed with him? The dream just has me freaked out." Jessie shuddered as the dream was brought up.  
"Nah, he won't mind a bit. He might snuggle with ya though. Lemme tell ya, we had to share a room with one bed back in OVW once, and I woke up in the middle of the night to go pi--pee, and he had me snuggled like a dang teddy bear." Jessie giggled at Randy, and headed over toward the bed. She turned back and watched Randy close the door. When he was gone a realization hit her. RANDY FUCKING ORTON, THE LADY KILLER OF THE WWE, HAD BEEN TALKING TO HER WEARING NOTHING BUT A WHITE PAIR OF BOXER BRIEFS! If John hadn't been in the room, and it hadn't been in the middle of the night, she would have screamed. She walked over and pulled back the covers on the bed, and saw that John was sleeping NAKED! She almost went back to her room, but she really didn't want to be alone. She decided to sleep on top of the covers since it was a warm night. She got on the bed and laid down. Almost immediately John pulled her over to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Jessie smiled to herself, and put her head on his bare chest. It wasn't long before she fell right to a dreamless sleep. The next morning Jessie slowly woke up. She felt a naked chest under her and didn't know what was going on. Once her sleep induced brain woke up, she remembered the dream and coming and getting in the bed with John. She opened her eyes and looked up at John's face. She almost screamed once she realized that he was looking at her with a smile on his face, but held it in.  
"Hey, I didn't expect a snuggle bunny in my bed when I woke up." John said with a quiet chuckle. "I needed to be with you last night. I had a...dream...a bad one" Jessie shuddered, as she thought about the vivid dream that gripped her last night. She looked down at the bed spread as tears came to her eyes.  
"Want to tell me about it?" John asked, lifting Jessie's head so that she was looking at him, and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I...its...its hard. You need to know about it, but I just can't tell it again. Randy heard me screaming last night, and came in and comforted me and I told him. You can get him to tell you. I just...I can't" Jessie shuddered. John pulled her to him in a big hug. He knew whatever the dream was about, that it was really bad to have her this upset about it. He filed in the back of his mind to have Randy tell him about it, once they were alone for a few minutes. "OK I understand babygirl. I'll get Randy to tell me. I have a question though. Why did you sleep on top of the covers? You could have gotten under them I wouldn't have cared"  
"Well" Jessie blushed "I went to and...well...your kind of...naked"  
"Ohhhhh, whoops I forgot about that. That's how I usually sleep. I didn't exactly expect you to hop in bed with me, so I slept as usual. I'll start wearing something, so that if you come get in bed with me, you can get under the covers without getting an eye full of the Cena family jewels." John gave a little laugh. He went to get out of bed, and remembered that he was still naked "baby can you like...close your eyes just a sec?" Jessie nodded at him, and did as he asked. Once her eyes were closed, he slipped out of bed and put on a pair of black boxer briefs "ok it's cool now, you can look. I'm as decent as I'mma get at the moment"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3. Jessie and John made their way downstairs after John had gotten 'dressed'. When they got to the living room they saw Randy sitting on the couch watching tv. He still wasn't dressed in anything but his boxer briefs either, making Jessie groan inwardly. It was going to be so hard sitting around these guys, with them wearing nothing but boxer briefs. She knew John was her dad, but she had always had a crush on him and Randy. It was hard to quit crushing on John now that she knew he was her dad. She knew that once it set in, and she was used to being around him and having him in the dad role, the feelings would pass. "Jessie, I noticed that you only had a small duffle bag of clothes, and it didn't seem like you had a lot. Why don't you, me and Randy go eat breakfast at IHOP and go to the mall and shop?" John asked, looking over at Jessie from where he was slumped on the couch next to Randy."Ok that sounds cool" Jessie said, not really looking forward to it. Jessie had never been shopping for anything besides groceries before, and she didn't know what to expect."Cool. Ok so why don't you go up and get a shower and get dressed, and Randy and I will shower and dress in my room and we'll go." John said standing up and hauling Randy to his feet. He went over and extended a hand to help Jessie up. She took it and pulled herself off the couch. Once Jessie was in her bathroom taking a shower John pulled Randy to his room. "Ok" John said "tell me about this dream Jessie had last night. She told me it was bad and she couldn't even talk about it so spill Orton."Randy looked kind of shocked at John's forcefulness but started talking. "Well I woke up when I heard this scream. Man it kinda sucked, cause I was having this dream I was on an island. Jessica Simpson and Tyra Banks were on it too, and we didn't have clothes and well one thing lead to another." Randy trailed off when he saw John's look of death. "Oh yea Jessie right. Well when I heard the scream, I shot out of bed. I ran to her room, and saw her thrashing around and moaning like she was in pain. Well I sat on her bed and tried to shake her awake. She pushed at me a few times, and finally woke up and started crying on my chest. Once she was calmed down she told me about the dream. Apparently, it was reliving the wreck she was in with her mom, but you were there and died also. Oh and there was this guy on a cell phone, and she tried to get him to help, but he turned around and it was the guy that hit them." When Randy was finished he looked a little somber. He couldn't believe that Jessie had gone through so much in such a few hours.John was shocked when Randy finished. He didn't know what to say or do. He wanted to go and grab Jessie and just give her a big hug, but he figured that if he rushed in in the middle of her shower, that she would kill him. After the somber mood passed, John and Randy took turns showering and dressing. Both just wore jeans and T's. It was a warm day out, and they wanted to be as comfortable as possible. They exited the room when they were completely dressed. They walked down to the living room, and were surprised to see Jessie sitting on the couch fully ready. She had on a Batista shirt and jeans with a cool design on the legs. "Dang girl you get ready fast" Randy said sitting beside her on the couch. She looked over at him and smiled."Never been a stickler for getting ready. I just do what I gotta do and get done. I don't spend hours upon hours doing every little thing perfectly." Jessie smiled at Randy's look of fake shock."Dang then I'mma have to work on that. I can't have a girl spend less time getting ready than me" Randy smiled at her to let her know he was joking."Yea right Orton you ain't gonna cut your time getting ready. If you can't spend time on your precious hair then you'd die." John cut in from the back of the couch. Jessie and Randy had forgotten John was there. Randy smirked and looked up at John."I'm no worse about my hair than you are about which sports jersey your gonna wear." Randy said gesturing to John's Atlanta Braves baseball jersey. Jessie knew where this was going, and decided to nip it in the bud before it escalated."Boys, I'm wasting away to nothing here while you two are bickering. Can we go?" Jessie asked smirking, or at least trying to. "Did she just call us boys?" John asked looking at Randy, a small smile on his face. Randy simply nodded, a smile of his own on his face, as if he read John's mind, and knew what he was thinking "Well then I think we need to show her we ain't boys." Jessie didn't know what they were up to, but she knew it wasn't good. She ran as fast as she could outside. She ran to John's car, got in the backseat and locked the doors. She smiled at the guys as they came to the car. John took something out of his pocket and held it up. THE KEY! He unlocked the door and got in."Well now that were all in the car, we can go eat and then shop" He said sliding the key into the ignition, as Randy got in the passenger side. Jessie didn't know what was going on, but she knew that the issue wasn't over. They would get her back someway, somehow. The ride to IHOP was filled with John and Randy bickering over the radio station. Finally John told Jessie to pick something. She leaned up to the front seat and fiddled with the radio. She decided to screw with them and found a station playing classical music, leaving it on that. She saw the looks on their faces, and to their credit their poker faces were really good, but she knew that they had to be hating it. They didn't say anything though. After about 5 minutes Jessie couldn't stand it anymore. She reached up and turned the station to a hard rock one. Randy and John busted out laughing."I was wondering when you'd crack. I knew we wouldn't, I mean come on classical? We've been to enough McMahon functions that classical music doesn't even make us flinch anymore. If you wanted to make us crack, you shoulda changed it to like country or adult contemporary" Randy said looking back at Jessie. Jessie didn't know how to retort, so she just stuck her tongue out at him.They pulled up at IHOP a short time later. Jessie hopped out of the car and waited on Randy and John who took their time. 'Old men' Jessie jokingly thought with a smile. They finally got out of the car, and all three of them made their way inside. Jessie noticed that Randy and John didn't wear any kind of disguise. She figured they would so they wouldn't be recognized. She shrugged it off. They went in and no one was waiting to be seated, so they got seated immediately. The waitress was an older lady, and acted like she didn't want to be there. She flung the menus down and walked away."Well isn't she a ray of sunshine" John said sarcastically, when the waitress was out of ear shot. Jessie and Randy both laughed and nodded their heads. The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their orders. After she left John, Randy and Jessie made small talk.A short time later the waitress brought their food. She smacked the plates on the table along with the drinks, and left without another word. When she had gone, the three switched plates so that they had their right meals. After they ate and Randy got the tab, they made their way back to the car. "Hey Jessie sit shotgun, you need to be by your dad" Randy said, as they were making their way to the car."You just want to get in the back and catch a nap, and try and get the rest of your dream out before we get to the mall" John said, playfully smacking Randy on the back. "Nuh uh" Randy replied childishly "I will stay awake the whole entire time." He stuck his tongue out at John and climbed in the back seat. Jessie laughed at his antics and climbed shotgun. The rock station was still on, and Randy sang along to most of the songs. He did it mostly to annoy Jessie and John, but he also did it to prove that he was staying awake. Finally after about 10 minutes they got to the mall. Surprisingly it wasn't crowded. In fact hardly anyone was there. They walked in and looked around at a few shops. Randy and John dragged her into some, and handed her clothes to try on. She took them and tried them on, some she liked some she didn't."Sweetie you need to buy all you need today, because tomorrow we leave to go back on tour" John told her. "We're leaving tomorrow?" Jessie asked, a touch of fear in her voice. She didn't know what to expect, and it scared her."Why don't we pay for these things we got, and go sit at the food court for some drinks? Then explain to Jessie what all to expect when she goes on tour with us" Randy said talking to John. John nodded and they made their way to check out. John paid for the things and they made their way to the food court. They got drinks and sat down at a table."Ok" John said after a bit of silence. "Now Randy and I are going to tell you a few things to expect. Ok first thing that comes to my mind is, that we have to get up at 6 am cause we have an 8 am flight. We'll get on a plane in Boston and fly to Dallas, Texas from there were heading to San Antonio where the show is." John stopped and looked at Randy. "Then when we get to San An, we get a hotel because we'll be there for 3 days. We're doing RAW and 2 house shows, plus John has an autograph signing." Randy looked back at John and so did Jessie knowing he'd be talking next."Ok so I'mma tell you about the arena now. Well I'll introduce you to people when you get there. In general everyone is really nice. There's a few bad eggs, but I'll tell you about them later. When Randy and I are doing our thing, I'll have someone stay with you so you don't get bored. It shouldn't really come to that though, because Randy and I have separate storylines so one of us should be with you at all times. The only time you'll really have to be away from us, is when were changing into our gear. Well Randy really, because as you know I just wear what I wear, and all I have to do is put on my knee pads and that takes all of 30 seconds." John realized he was rambling and shut up. He looked at Randy to see if he had anything to add."Well actually there's 2 times you'll have to be away from us. Once when were changing, and once when we shower after our matches. Neither one is for a long time though, so don't worry. Like John said, you should be with one of us at all times. Hotel rooms. You got 3 options. A) room with John, B) room with me, C) room by yourself. Of course if you do that, we can always have one of us have an adjoining room to it, if you want so we'll be accessible." Randy stopped talking. He looked at Jessie. She was processing all of the information. Realizing he was waiting on an answer she looked at him."Well since were staying 3 days can I like, do all 3 of the rooming choices? Like one day I room with you, one day with da--John, and one by myself. Or would that be too much trouble?" She really didn't want to decide on just one choice, all 3 sounded really good, and she didn't want to have to choose. Randy looked at John for a second and then back at Jessie "I suppose thats ok. I mean we'd only have to pay for the 3rd room on the last day or first or whenever. Ok that's cool.""Ok so what do I need to get today? What all will I need?" Jessie asked, looking back and forth between Randy and John. "Umm, well, more clothes for one" John said. "Toiletries, things like shampoo, toothpaste, a toothbrush, conditioner if you use it. Uhhh. Books, cd's, dvd's. Both Randy and I have portable dvd players, so you can borrow ours to watch the dvd's on. Ditto on cd players, unless you just wanna get one of those of your own so you don't have to. Umm, if you want to get a pillow for the long plane rides and ditto on the blanket. You can just steal one from the house though if you want" John informed her, while Randy nodded in agreement."Let's go get all the things I'mma need for this, after we finish up here. I'mma get more clothes, at least 4 more outfits. A couple more cd's. A few dvd's if anything catches my attention. Toiletries, I'll need shampoo, soap, maybe some make up, and some feminine products." She noticed as she said feminine products, Randy and John paled. She decided to test them a bit "I dunno about those things though, mom always picked them out. Wings, no wings. Padded not padded. I'm not sure" Jessie said, fighting to hold back the laugh she had.Randy looked over at John and clamped him on the back. "Well, this sounds like a father-daughter bonding experience. You know I'd definitely feel like a 3rd wheel, so I'mma go to CD Exchange and see what they've got. Come get me when your done." With that being said, Randy walked off ignoring John shouting for him."I'mma kill him" John muttered before turning to Jessie "well babygirl, looks like it's you and me. Let's go get ya stuff" John said, getting up off the bench, as they walked to Rite Aid where Jessie could get her stuff."Ok so there's a lot of pads" Jessie said, looking at the rows and rows of pads to choose from. John was standing beside her looking up and down the aisles constantly, like he was making sure no one would see him. "Which do you think I should get?" Jessie asked John, turning to look at him."These." John said grabbing a random package, not even bothering to look at it. He started to walk off, but Jessie pulled on his arm to stop him."You can't just grab a pack." She said "you have to study each, and see which fits you.""Study what? They all come in one size don't they?" John asked, and then muttered "I am so going to kick Randy's ass.""Ugh, so not worth it anymore" Jessie said picking up the brand she used, and throwing it into the cart, along with the other items she got. They took the cart up to the checkout. While the woman was scanning the items, John pointed to the pads and said "those arent for me. I'm just supplying the money for them."After the Rite Aid fiasco, for which John said he could never step foot in another Rite Aid, and feel the same again, they went to CD Exchange. They walked in and saw Randy in the Heavy Metal section. John walked up behind him, and kicked him squarely in the ass. Randy jumped about a foot in the air and turned around to face John. Randy grabbed at his ass and said "what the heck John? Why'd you go and do that for? All I was doing was standing here, reading over the songs on this Metallica CD." Randy held up said cd in John's view. John just looked at him.As John and Randy continued to goof off, Jessie looked around. She found a Kittie cd she wanted so she got it, she also found cd's by Manson, Korn, Godsmack and System of a Down that she had been wanting. She walked back over to John and Randy after she was finished, and coughed to let them know she was there. They stopped, John mid headlock on Randy, and looked at her "Ready to go to the DVD place sweetie?" Randy asked, casually bringing his foot up and stomping on John's toe."Yes haha, before you two get us thrown out of mall." Jessie said leaning against the cd stand."Us? No way would we get kicked out. All we'd have to do is flirt with the lady kicking us out. Say we wouldn't do it ever again. And we're in." Randy flashed his patented smirk after he said this, and Jessie laughed."What about if its a guy?" Jessie asked, and noticed that John's hands slipped from Randy's head and Randy stood up, both seemed to be thinking."Whatever we have to do I suppose" Randy said after a while, and John nodded in agreement. Jessie just shook her head and walked away."Lets check out" she called back to John and Randy who followed behind, still shoving each other like little kids. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**An hour later John, Jessie, and Randy finally got back from the mall. All three were exhausted. They hadn't expected to spend as long as they did in the mall but they spent nearly 4 hours there. It was going on 2:00. **

**As they walked into the house they all crashed on different parts of the couch. Randy and John slumped side by side and Jessie laid on their laps. John grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels for a few minutes before leaving it on Nickelodeon. A marathon of the Rugrats was starting apparently. It was advertised as 4 hours of the best episodes of the Rugrats. Jessie found it quite funny that two guys in their late twenties would sit around and watch Rugrats but thats exactly what happened.**

**After they had sat there and watched the entire marathon, only stopping to go to the bathroom, the three decided they were hungry. John and Randy didn't feel like cooking so they looked at the take out menus that John had. They decided on all you can eat Chinese. They figured out what all they wanted to include and John made the call. After he hung up he looked at the other two "we need to be in bed early tonight so after we eat and pack we'll hit the hay".**

**"Yes dad" Randy said giving a little salute. Jessie laughed and John hit Randy upside the head. Since Jessie was still across their laps the only retaliation Randy did was stick his tongue out at John. John made as if to grab it but Randy was too quick and pulled it back in before John's fingers got to it. **

**About 15 minutes later the delivery guy was there with the food. John paid him and took the food to the kitchen. Jessie looked up at Randy as John disappeared into the kitchen "does this mean I have to move" she said lazily. Randy just laughed and nodded. Jessie put her hands down to push herself up and her left hand accidentally pushed really hard into Randy's crotch. Randy let out a groan and Jessie shot up off of him. She looked at him wide eyed, she was so embarrassed yet she was secretly giddy that she got to touch Randy's crotch.**

**"I'm so sorry Randy I didn't mean to.." Randy waved Jessie off. He stood gingerly up.**

**"Its ok honest mistake no big deal I'll live" he said and slowly hobbled to the kitchen. Jessie followed slowly behind him, still feeling bad about what she did. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Randy sitting at the table glaring at John who was on the floor rolling around in tears of laughter. "It wasn't funny John. I bet you wouldn't be laughing if it was you".**

**"Yes...but...hahaha...you would if...it...hahaha...was me" John managed to get out. Randy just rolled his eyes. Jessie overheard what Randy had said to John and felt so bad. She thought Randy was mad at her and she didn't want that, she felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of Randy being mad and not wanting either of them to see her cry she ran up to her room, closed the door and flung herself on her bed just as the tears flowed from her eyes. **

**Randy looked at John with a worried look and John shrugged "I'll go and talk to her" Randy said standing from the table and making his way up to Jessie's room. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening it a little and peeking his head inside. Jessie was still on her bed crying and Randy felt bad that he has made her sad. "Jessie baby can I come in?" he asked. Jessie nodded but didn't move so Randy walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He gently touched her arm " Jessie, I'm not mad at you if that's why your upset. I promise you did nothing wrong. If I was mad you would know it, just ask your da..John. So will you come down now and eat? John's probably eating all the good stuff." Jessie turned over and looked up at Randy and smiled.**

**"Ok, and I'm sorry again" she said reaching up and hugging Randy. Randy smiled and wiped her eyes with his sleve. **

**"Come on then." he smiled and walked out of the room with Jessie following him. They ate and chatted and had fun. After dinner the three went to their respective rooms to pack. When they finished packing they all dropped off to bed, exhausted from the days events.**

**That night Jessie had another nightmare. It wasn't as bad as the first one but she was still freaked out. She climbed out of bed and went to John's room. She climbed in bed with him, under the covers after making sure he had something on. Wrapped in his arms she fell fast asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5.**

**The next morning Jessie woke up when she felt John shaking her. "Babygirl, come on sweetheart we gotta get going. It's 6:05." She got up and stretched. She noticed that John was already showered and dressed. "I thought I'd let you sleep as long as you could. I know that if you came and got in the bed with me you didn't have too good of a night last night". Jessie nodded and got up. She went to her room and picked out one of her new outfits to wear. She got a pink shirt that said "Princess" on it in light blue glittery cursive letters, a wrap around jean skirt, her white sneakers, and a few accessories. **

**After she had dressed she grabbed her bags and started hauling them out of her room. She got to the stairs and heard someone behind her "need help". She looked back and saw Randy leaning against the wall smirking at her. He walked over and picked up her bags like they were nothing and carried them down the stairs where the other bags were. She rolled her eyes and followed him. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw John walking around the house at a fast pace, seemingly lost in his thoughts. She got a bit worried thinking that something went wrong. She looked over at Randy questioningly.**

**"He always does this don't worry" he said " all he's doing is making sure he isn't forgetting something that he needs". Randy sat down on the couch, clicking on the tv. He flipped through the channels for about 10 minutes when John came back in the room.**

**"What are you doing? We don't have time to watch tv we have to go" John said going over and grabbing his bags and half of Jessie's. Randy rolled his eyes, clicked off the tv, walked over and grabbed the remaining bags, following John out the door. Jessie followed them out. **

**Randy and John maneuvered the bags into the trunk of the car as Jessie got into the back seat. After a lot of moving and switching bags they finally got the bags in the trunk. John got into the driver side as Randy got into the passenger. Jessie noticed that John did most of the driving she leaned up and looked at Randy "why don't you ever drive".**

**"Because he has a terrible case of road rage" John said backing out of the driveway. **

**"I do not" Randy said indignantly "I am an intense driver and make John worry over me so he drives whenever were together because he's too chicken to ride shotgun with me".**

**"Dude you threw a coke can out of the window at a little old lady driving a Buick once. The poor woman couldn't even see over the dash really" John said. Jessie looked over at Randy in shock, not being able to believe that he had done that.**

**"She cut me off I mean come on you don't cut people off its just rude its like bad drivers  
etiquet..." John turned the radio on really loud cutting Randy off mid sentence. The radio was still on the rock station Jessie had it on yesterday and Freak on a Leash by Korn was currently playing.**

**It seemed like in no time that they were at the airport to catch their plane. Jessie was really nervous. She had never been on a plane before so she didn't know what to expect. As they made their way inside the airport Jessie started to walk slower and was shaking a bit. Randy looked back noticing that she wasn't right behind them and gave her a questioning look.**

**'Never been on a plane' she mouthed, not wanting to say it out loud.**

**Randy slowed his pace until he was walking as slow as she was. "I'll tell you a secret" Randy whispered so that only Jessie could hear "I was scared to fly for a long time. Don't worry, I'll sit with you and you can hold on to my hand if you get scared." Jessie nodded and grabbed Randy's hand even though they weren't on the plane yet. Randy didn't say a word just squeezed her hand reassuringly. **

**They walked over and checked their bags. Randy let go of her hand so he could give up his and her bags. Jessie felt a flash of panic as his hand left hers but reasoned that she was on firm ground and there was nothing to worry about. They went next to go get their tickets. The lady at the counter handed each of them a ticket and John paid for his and Jessie's while Randy paid for his own. Randy looked at his ticket and frowned. He leaned in and whispered something to John, John nodded and whispered back. Randy came over to Jessie.**

**"Sweetie I'm really sorry but for some reason my seats away from yours. But don't worry John's seat is next to yours and he's gonna help you stay calm. He'll hold your hand, talk to you and make sure your ok". Jessie nodded and took a deep breath, shakily letting it out. She looked over at John who stretched his arms out offering her a hug. She launched herself into his arms and buried her head into his shoulder. **

**"It's ok sweetheart. It'll be ok. Its nothing. Daddy's gonna be right there I promise, he wont let nothing  
happen to you". Jessie nodded into his shoulder and tried to calm down. She calmed down and pulled herself from John's grasp. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled. She knew that she would be ok. **

**About 30 minutes later the announcement for their flight was made. John, Randy and Jessie made their way to the terminal. Jessie was shaking badly and John reached over and took her hand in his. She felt a bit better but was still scared. They walked on the plane and Jessie felt like she was getting claustrophobic. The plane seemed smaller than they looked on tv. She followed John to where their seats were and after he climbed in and sat down by the window she sat in the seat beside him. She put on her seatbelt and made sure it was on tightly. The usual announcements were made and she felt the plane start moving. She reached over and grabbed John's arm tightly. He pried her hand off his arm and took it in his own. "Its ok babygirl this is all normal nothing out of the ordinary. Hey why don't you watch the movie. It always helps me take my mind off the flight". Jessie nodded. John looked at the screen where the movie was starting. His eyes widened when he noticed it was Con-Air. **

**"Why don't you watch one on my portable dvd player. This movie sucks. I brought Stand By Me". Jessie knew there was something up but didn't question it. She just took the dvd player and movie and started watching. It didn't take long until she was engrossed in the movie. It had always been one of her favorites and she could always watch it and usually quoted everything.**

**When the credits started rolling Jessie felt John nudge her. She stopped the movie and took off the  
headphones. "Rides over babygirl. That wasn't so bad was it". Jessie shook her head and gave John the dvd player so he could put it up. After that Jessie felt the plane jerk a bit to a stop. The little seatbelt sign went off and people started to get up. She took off her seatbelt and slipped out into the aisle so John could get out. Once he was she followed him out of the plane. They stepped out and went over to the side to wait for Randy. Randy came out not long after and came immediately over to Jessie and gave her a hug. **

**"How'd it go sweetie" he asked, concern in his eyes. She smiled and shrugged.**

**"I watched Stand By Me the whole time. I didn't even really notice the ride" she felt good about it. She felt like she had accomplished something, like she had gotten past her fear. She knew that the fear was still there and that if she didn't have the dvd player she probably wouldn't have made it as well as she had. **

**"Didn't notice the ride? That's an understatement babygirl. I had to climb over you at one point when I had to go to the bathroom" John said with a teasing smile on his face.**

**"Why didn't you just nudge me or something to let me know" Jessie said looking at John who started  
laughing.**

**"I did! I even pulled one side of your headphones off and said 'Jessie I gotta go potty', you smacked my hand and pulled the headphones back on" Randy started laughing hard when he heard this and it set John off again and the two of them just stood there laughing their fool asses off. Jessie rolled her eyes and shrugged. About 5 minutes later John and Randy got themselves under control and the 3 made their way out of the airport. At the front of the airport Jessie noticed John and Randy going over to a line of people. She was confused but followed them. **

**"Hi" John said to the lady behind the desk "I need a car please" John took out his wallet and handed the lady his drivers license. She took it and typed a few things into the computer, after putting in all the information the lady handed John a key.**

**"It's a 1989 Ford Mustang" with that she motioned for someone else to come up. John walked away rolling his eyes.**

**"I hate picking up cars. Those people are so impersonal. You could at least smile and act like you care" John went on and on as they made their way to the car. Jessie and Randy kind of ignored him and let him complain. Randy and John, who had quit complaining, got the bags settled in the trunk which wasn't an easy feat. The trunk wasn't made to hold that much. Once that was accomplished John got in and started the car while Randy got in and put on his seatbelt. They started their 4 and a half hour journey from Dallas to San Antonio. **

**Jessie got extremely bored on the trip. Both John and Randy were in their own little worlds and she had nothing to do. "Bored baby girl?" John asked looking at her in the rear view mirror. **

**"Yea kinda" Jessie said looking back at him.**

**"Lets do something. Play a game or something" Randy said looking excited at the prospect of playing a game to pass the time.**

**"What kind" Jessie said.**

**"Well how about 10 questions. We can ask you 5 each and you can ask us 5 each. That is if you can think of something that you don't already know" Randy said turning and smiling cheekily at Jessie.**

**"Sounds good" John said enthusiastically.**

**"I'm game" Jessie shrugged.**

**"Ok lets see how can we do this...OH! I got it. Ok John and I will alternate questions with you giving  
answers. Then you can alternate asking us questions with us giving you the answers" Randy said making sure he made sense. He had a tendency to say what he thought and it not make any sense. Jessie and John nodded. It was decided John would go first then Randy and so on.**

**"Ok. Do you have a boyfriend" he couldn't help asking this question, it was the dad in him coming out.**

**"No" Jessie said "never really noticed boys before in that way".**

**John blew out a sigh of relief that was covered up by Randy asking his first question "do you have any pet peeves".**

**"Tons. I don't like bare feet. I don't like people who chew with their mouth open. That's just eww. Don't like when people don't look at me when I talk. Can't sleep without some kind of light. I hate people who are in a bad mood a lot. That's about it" Jessie said satisfied with her answer. She was a pretty easy going girl.**

**"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up" John asked getting interested in the game since he was getting to know his daughter.**

**"I have an idea. I want to maybe be a neo natal doctor. If not that then I've pondered the idea of being a female wrestler". She noticed Randy's head whip toward her when she said this.**

**"Oh how adorable. Father daughter tag team, hey you two could be the first inter gender tag team  
champions" Randy said with a wide grin.**

**"Nah that was already accomplished by La Resistance" John joked "wait no they're BOTH girls I forgot"  
Randy and John bowled over in laughter at John's joke. Jessie simply smiled a bit and rolled her eyes.**

**"Well I could ask who's your all time favorite wrestler but I know that's me" Randy said with his patented RKO cocky smirk.**

**"NO WAY!" John said to Randy smacking his shoulder "Its me I mean I'm her dear old dad here why wouldn't I be her favorite".**

**"Your both wrong" Jessie said "its a tie between Mark Jindrak and Maven". Jessie enjoyed the looks of shock that were sent her way.**

**"EYEBROW BOY AND GOAT FACE?" Randy asked loudly " I have WAY more talent and good looks in my  
pinky finger than the two of them combined have in their whole body".**

**"Yeah and I have more than him so what gives" John said looking at Jessie in the mirror.**

**"Well John your my dad so that automatically says I can't have you as my favorite and Randy your fastly becoming the brother I never had so same applies to you" Jessie said practically seeing John and Randy's ego deflate like a balloon that had been popped.**

**"Anyway moving on" John said putting on a fake pout that Jessie laughed at "do you have any nicknames besides what Randy and I call you".**

**"Jess and Jessa is what my mom used to call me" Jessie said, smiling at the memory of those times. It hurt less and less each day.**

**"Do you like to cook" Randy said looking at Jessie with a small hopeful look.**

**"Randall Keith Orton shut up my daughter is not cooking for your sorry butt" John said smacking  
Randy again.**

**"If it isn't microwavable or isn't in a can I can't cook it" Jessie said answering.**

**"Do you have any favorite video games" John asked looking again at her through the rear view mirror.**

**"Never played one" Jessie said non chalantly.**

**"WHAT" both John and Randy exclaimed loudly at the same time.**

**"Oh that's such a crime" Randy said with a shake of his head.**

**"We're teaching her a few things before this trip is over" John said with a determined look on his face.**

**"Agreed" Randy agreed.**

**"Doom, Mario Kart, Street Fighter, RAW vs Smackdown, Day of Reckoning, Donkey Kong..." John started naming various video games.**

**"Next question" Jessie said not particularly interested in the video game talk.**

**"Do you like animals" Randy asked.**

**"Oh yes. I love them. I've always wanted a pet but I could never get one cause mom had a lot of allergies to animals" Jessie answered kind of dreaming in her mind of what it would be like to have a pet she could coddle over.**

**"Ever been to Disney" John asked thinking of the perfect father-daughter outing. He couldn't wait for it. He could picture in his mind running to keep up with Jessie as she went to various stands and scarfed down cotton candy and cokes and rode the Dumbo and E.T. rides. John smiled wildly at this.**

**"Nope I've never been" Jessie said "always wanted to though" Jessie realized how sheltered her life was. Her mom had to work 3 jobs to support her and they were almost like ships passing in the night.**

**"Ever been to a concert" Randy asked, he loved music. He was thinking of taking Jessie to see Seeger,  
Aerosmith, Metallica and other artists he loved since he knew she had similar taste in music.**

**"Well unless you count the Boyz 2 Men concert mom went to when she was pregnant with me then no" Jessie said.**

**"Well thats it for us, do you have any questions for us" John asked hoping that she wouldn't ask him anything about the relationship between he and her mom in front of Randy. John knew that Jessie might not like what he told her. **

**"Yea lemme think" Jessie said screwing up her nose in concentration. She wanted to ask John about her mom and his relationship but she didn't want to do it in front of Randy.**

**"Ok I'mma ask questions and you both answer cause I can't think of individual questions" Jessie said and both guys nodded in agreement "ok first question do you have a girlfriend".**

**"I do" Randy said "her names Kennedy Olivia Jones. She lives back in St. Louis. I talk to her everyday but I haven't seen her in a while so I dunno about our relationship really" Jessie was a bit sad that he had a girlfriend but she was starting to think of Randy as the brother she never had so she didn't dwell on it.**

**"Well I don't have a girlfriend persay but I have my eye on someone" John said mysteriously.**

**"Its Trish Stratus" Randy said looking back at Jessie "he's like in love with her but he's too chicken to do anything about it".**

**"Dude shut up it isn't like that" John said smacking Randy. Randy rubbed the spot John smacked and glared at him.**

**"If you smack me one more time I'mma smack you back. Anyways next question." Randy said glancing back at Jessie.**

**"Do both of you enjoy wrestling or is it just a job" Jessie said interested in hearing what they have to say.**

**"WE LOVE IT" both said enthusiastically. Jessie fell over in laughter, they were like siamese twins  
sometimes. She loved how they were so close they could read each other like a book.**

**"Dang were here at the hotel already" Randy said looking out the window at the big Hilton sign coming into view. Jessie was kinda sad that she couldn't ask more but figured that she had all the time in the world to ask questions. John pulled up to a space in the parking lot and parked. The three got out and Randy and John made their way to the trunk to get the bags out.**

**"I can carry one of mine you know" Jessie said gesturing to the bags. John smiled and handed her one of her bags. She grabbed the strap and when she pulled it from his hand it fell to the ground and she fell on top of it. **

**"Ok so maybe I can't" Jessie said looking up at them from the ground. John extended a hand and helped her up.**

**"Let us handle the heavy lifting babygirl" John said "could you be a doll though and get the door". Jessie almost said something sarcastic about not being made of porcelain but she didn't. She just opened the door and held it as the two guys made their way in with the bags.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6.**

**Jessie looked at the interior of the hotel as they made their way to the check in desk, it was really nice. It wasn't like a posh hotel but it also wasn't too shabby either. She stood behind Randy and John as they checked in. After they checked in and received their room keys they made their way to the elevator. Jessie wasn't particularly looking forward to this part but knew that she had to do it to get to the room. **

**"Who you rooming with tonight babygirl" John said making conversation with Jessie since he saw that she was a bit uncomfortable with being in the elevator. **

**"You" she said watching the numbers which seemed to pass by very slowly. Randy sat down the bags. He picked her up and made her look at his face.**

**"Look at me and not the numbers. Concentrate on how hot I am" Randy said with a cheeky smirk. Jessie laid her head on his shoulder and concentrated on keeping her breathing normal. Randy rubbed her back lightly.**

**Finally the elevator got to the floor they were on and Jessie practically jumped out of the elevator. John and Randy knew it wasn't funny so they didn't laugh at her reaction. They just set off to their rooms. John and Jessie went into theirs to put their stuff away while Randy did the same in his. They met up in the hallway and made their way back to the elevator. There was a show that night so they had to go to the arena. Jessie sighed as she stepped on the elevator. When they got on Jessie moved over to Randy and put her head back on his shoulder. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The elevator ride seemed to go faster this time and they were back on ground floor before Jessie knew it. **

**When they went out in the lobby a loud male voice said "well if it aint Cena and Orton the two slackers off".**

**Randy and John turned around and Randy said "Jindrak shut up just cause your like a billion hours early to every little thing doesn't mean John and I are late". **

**Jessie just stood there while the 3 guys talked among themselves. Finally Mark, who was facing her way, noticed her "hi sweetheart do you want an autograph or something" he said whipping out a pen from his pocket. **

**"Dude no that's my daughter" John said pulling Jessie to his side and hugging her to him.**

**" Since when do you have a daughter that looks to be about 11" Mark said kind of eyeing Jessie up.**

**"I'm 14 actually" Jessie said while at the same time John said "long story and shes 14". They looked at each other and laughed. Mark just shrugged and nodded.**

**"Oh dudes I'm glad your here actually. Maven left me when freaking Christy needed a ride. He just needs to tell her he has a crush on her and get it over with. So anyways I need a ride".**

**"Sure" John said "we're leaving now though so I hope you got everything" Mark jogged over and grabbed a small duffle bag that matched the one Randy was carrying. He nodded to them and the foursome made their way out to the car. When he saw the car Mark couldn't help but cringe.**

**"It's the only one they had, it will get us to and from where we need to go and that's all that matters" John said, not even looking at Mark as he unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver seat. Randy got in the passenger seat as usual and Mark and Jessie climbed in the back. **

**On the way to the arena Jessie stole quite a few glances at Mark. He had always been high on her WWE crush list and now that they were in close proximity she couldn't help but look. She inconspicuously tried to sniff him but couldn't smell anything but her own Deep Red by Hugo Boss perfume. She sighed quietly and turned her attention to the scenery as John, Randy, and Mark talked around her. She had noticed that both Mark and Randy were semi dressed up in button up shirts and dress pants while John had opted to just keep wearing his jean shorts and Chicago Cubs jersey.**

**They arrived at the arena a short time later and Jessie was glad to be out of the car. She had gotten over her uneasiness about riding in one but she still wasn't totally comfortable with being in one for a long period of time. They made their way inside and Jessie looked around in awe. The backstage area was very intriguing to her, she had always been intrigued by the behind the scenes of things and this was like the Holy Grail for her. John, Randy, and Mark made their way over to a big erasible marker board and Jessie stood behind them confused.**

**"Damn Randy we got a lot of work tonight two promos, a confrontation in the ring, and a match. What the hell why are they deciding to give us a story line now, whose gonna watch Jessie while we do all this shit" John stopped his tirade and looked at Jessie "sorry for the cursing baby girl I kinda forgot you were there".**

**"It's ok, my ex baby sitter was worse, I've heard it all" Jessie said, shrugging.**

**"Well John since it looks like I have nothing to do I can watch Jessie, Maven and I were gonna play a basketball game because he's got that concussion, you know, and I can take her with me, I can give her the dirt on you two knuckle heads behind your backs" Mark turned toward Jessie and winked, letting her know that he was just joking.**

**"Jindrak don't you dare corrupt my kid while I'm gone I'll string you up by your bal--toes" John cast a  
sideways glance at Jessie who was trying not to laugh at him.**

**"She'll be fine or have you forgotten that I have a kid of my own? Marcus has turned out pretty well if I do say so myself" Mark gave John an annoyed look.**

**"That's cause he's mostly with his momma" Randy threw in, smirking at Mark. Mark stuck his tongue out at Randy and John laughed at his childishness. **

**"Baby girl" John said turning toward Jessie and putting his hands on her arms "will you be ok with Mark? You can stay with one of the divas if you prefer".**

**Considering that the only divas Jessie liked were Trish and Victoria, who would most likely be busy that night, Jessie decided to delcine that offer. "I'll be ok" she said simply, deciding that telling John that she'd rather douse herself in lighter fluid and light herself on fire than spend time with most of the divas wasn't such a good idea. John nodded and kissed her forehead.**

**"I'll be back to get you at the end of the show. It's easier than taking you back to Mark each time I have to leave" Randy came over and hugged her, and he and John left to go who knows where.**

**"Well" Mark said looking at Jessie "it's just you and me kiddo. Let's go find Maven, do you want to play basketball with us or just watch? I mean when its just me and him it can get kind of intense but if you wanna play we can just do a few games of horse or something, my son always likes to play elephant, says it gives him more of a chance to win. I let him win anyway though". Mark laughed at this and Jessie smiled. **

**"No that's ok" Jessie said trying to not sound like a school girl to Mark "I'm not really a sports kinda girl. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those girly girls that won't break a sweat but sports just really aren't my thing. I love to watch though. I used to go to all of my High School football and basketball games. I never really got into professional sports all that much but High School games alot of fun for me to watch" Jessie knew she was rambling a bit but she found Mark very easy to talk to. **

**After a few minutes of Mark and Jessie walking down the hall talking a voice called "about time, Mark, I've been waiting here for like ten minutes".**

**"Oh be quiet baldy I'm here aren't I" Mark asked Maven, rhetorically "besides I had to make sure I didn't have anything to do tonight and I had to bring John's little girl with me too so that's what kept me".**

**"Since when does John have a little girl" Maven said eyeing Jessie warily.**

**"Well as he told me its a long story, that we'll probably hear later on sometime" Mark pulled Jessie gently to his side "anyway this is Jessie, Jessie as you probably know this is Maven, don't worry though he's not as rude as he comes off".**

**"Hi" Maven said shaking Jessie's hand "sorry if I seemed rude I just haven't had a good day so far".**

**"It's ok it happens" Jessie said shrugging it off, people were allowed bad days and she still thought Maven was cool and hot, he was wearing a pair of grey dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt.**

**"OK anyways let's get to the game" Mark said walking over to a door. Jessie walked behind Maven and  
stepped in the room behind them. It was like a big game room. There was a full basketball court and various other sports equipment laying on the sides.**

**Jessie saw a folding chair off to the side and sat down in it. Maven jogged over and got the basketball from the far wall. He carried it back over to where Mark was and put the ball on the ground. Mark and Maven both started unbuttoning their shirts and took them off. Jessie had to keep herself from falling out of her chair. The image before her was very freaking hot. Maven and Mark played around a few minutes before Mark called over to her "so anything you wanna know about your dad, we know a lot of dirt".**

**Jessie snapped her attention off of looking at their sweaty bodies to Mark's words "well anything you'd like to share I guess, I wanna hear as much as I can". Jessie didn't really know what to ask, she wanted to know it all.**

**"Hmm lets see" Mark said doing a jumpshot and yelling 'woo' when the ball went in "well he can be a bit of a party animal but I expect that'll taper off now since he has you to look after, umm he hasn't really had a serious relationship in the time that I've known him not cause he's a player or anything, I just think he hasn't found the right girl uhhhh when it comes to work he's on a permanent coffee break hahahaha just playing, oh and he like has this serious crush on Trish Stratus, he gets all stuttery and red around her its so freaking funny".**

**"Hey remember when we were at that club and John was walking with his drink and he saw Trish and tripped..." Maven couldn't talk anymore he was laughing too hard.**

**"...and spilled it all over that chick and she slapped him really hard and he tried to help her wipe it off and she thought...he was...feeling her up and...kneed him in the groin" Maven and Mark both collapsed in a heap of laughter, Jessie didn't see what was so funny but let them have their fun.**

**After the laughing fit Mark and Maven continued with their game. Jessie actually got into it and mentally started keeping score. Mark was wiping the floor with Maven when the door opened and John and Randy came in. **

**"Yo we are finally done" John said pretending to collapse from exhaustion. Everyone laughed at him and he stood up, taking a mock bow.**

**"You gonna join our game or is it time to blow this joint" Maven said pausing his shot. **

**"We got like half an hour" Randy said starting to take his shirt off. Jessie didn't know how she'd keep from passing out with all these shirtless hotties around. John whipped off his jersey and tossed it over to the side where the pile of shirts was apparently designated to be. John and Mark teamed up to take on Randy and Maven in the game. Jessie went back to watching intently and found herself starting to cheer for John and Mark out loud.**

**"Hey" Randy said mid shot when he heard Jessie shout 'go John and Mark "why aren't you cheering for  
Maven and me" he put on a fake pout and Jessie laughed at him.**

**"Umm because they're ahead by twenty points maybe? I mean why would I cheer for a team that's basically gonna lose" Jessie laughed at Randy's shocked expression and laughed even harder when the ball slid from his hands, rolling across the floor a bit.**

**"Ok then well, we'll see who has the last laugh when the game is over" Randy said picking the ball up and shooting it, it sailed over the rim and hit the wall behind it. He tried not to look embarassed but a red hue stained his cheeks anyway.**

**Thirty minutes later the game ended and the final score was John and Mark 150 points, Randy and Maven 80 points. Jessie smirked and said "haha" to Randy. He dropped his shirt, which he had been bent over to pick up off the floor to put back on, and chased after her. Jessie foresaw his actions and took off running. She had been on her track team in school and easily ran the length of the room as Randy trailed behind her at a small distance. After about ten minutes Randy stopped and bent over to catch his breath. Jessie saw that he had stopped and leisurely jogged around the room, a cocky smirk on her face. **

**"She's so your daughter" Mark said looking at John, John just smiled and nodded his head. After Randy got his breath back he went over and got his shirt, tugging it on. He told Jessie he would get her when she least expected it and she just simply smiled innocently at him.**

**After the guys had their shirts back on and the sports gear put up they all headed out. Jessie stood between John and Mark on the way out, glancing at Randy every once in a while making sure he wasn't gonna leap for her when her defenses were down.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7. **

**The trip had gone well. Jessie had a blast seeing what John and Randy did every day. It was an  
adventure for her. Of course Randy and John acted like it was nothing special when she was oohing and aahing over things but she didn't care because she was having fun doing it.**

**They were now back at John's house, meaning Jessie had to go on another plane trip. It went about the same though as the last one except she watched Sweet Home Alabama, another of her most favorite movies. Randy and John lounged on the couch watching a football game while Jessie was in the kitchen cooking. She had literally argued with Randy and John over the cooking. She wanted to do something for them since both of them had been doing things for her. She had printed a few recipes off the internet, after she saw that John had everything she needed, and threw the boys out of the kitchen. She was just getting everything into the oven when an idea came to her. She went out to the living room and cleared her throat "John umm...like...is the oven supposed to smoke and turn a bright orange" she said feigning ignorance.**

**Both John and Randy shot up from the couch and raced past her into the kitchen. She waited a few seconds and they came out of the kitchen, matching unamused expressions on their faces. "So not funny" John said dryly, resuming his spot on the couch.**

**"I owe you for two things now" Randy said smiling evilly at her before sitting back beside John. Jessie made a bring it gesture at him and walked back to the kitchen to watch over her food.**

**After the food was done Jessie went and roused the two guys from the couch, which was no easy task for her. They walked into the dining room and started digging into the food. "This is really good babygirl" John said as he shoveled food in his mouth. Randy nodded his agreement, his own mouth full of food. Jessie blushed and thanked the both of them. They made small talk until all of a sudden John's eyes got wide and he raced from the room upstairs.**

**"What's wrong with him? Did I put something in it that gave him stomach problems?" Jessie said looking at Randy, a panicked look on her face. Randy shook his head in confusion and the two continued eating, talking a bit. A few minutes later John came back down and sat in his chair.**

**"All of a sudden I remembered that I hadn't told my parents or brothers about you" he said looking at Jessie and gobbling down more of his food "they were really shocked, obviously, and we have dinner there tomorrow, well its more like an all day outing but you know." John glanced over at Jessie and saw that she had an open mouthed look of horror on her face "baby girl calm down its just the fam they'll love ya my mom was all 'my grandbaby' this and 'your little girl' that it'll be ok. My brothers are a little wild but you'll live, I did" John smiled at her, trying to be comforting. Jessie nodded and continued eating her food. However she became lost in thought thinking about what lie ahead for her when she met John's family for the first time. **

**After dinner they sat down to watch a movie. It had become a ritual of sorts for them. Jessie couldn't  
concentrate on the movie though, she had the next day on her mind. So many thoughts were running through her head that she could barely keep them straight. After the movie Jessie decided to go on to bed, she knew she had to be up early tomorrow because they had to be at John's parents...her grandparents...house by 11, or so John had mentioned at one point. She was sat there on her bed, lost in thought, when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in" she whispered, incase someone was asleep. The door opened and Randy stepped through, Jessie didn't even take the time to drool over the fact that he was in his boxers, she was too preoccupied.**

**"Hey sweetie. I kinda thought you wouldn't be asleep, figured you might wanna talk" Randy said sitting down on the edge of her bed, taking one of Jessie's hands in his and squeezing it lightly.**

**"About what" Jessie said sitting up and against the headboard, she knew what but she wanted to play ignorant as long as she could. She wasn't looking forward to talking about tomorrow. She was really not looking forward to it and was kind of afraid of what Randy would say, even though her rationale knew that he most likely wouldn't.**

**"You know about what sweetie. I ain't ya dad, I'm not as oblivious to people's emotions. I could tell that when John mentioned going to his family's house tomorrow you got extremely nervous and thoughts started flying through your head at the speed of light" Randy said "so since John didn't catch on to that I figured I could help out by telling you whatever you wanted to know about what to expect". **

**"I don't really know what to ask, what are his parents like? I mean will I have to like act a certain way or something? I'm kinda used to being myself around you and da--John and I mean I can act more respectful and proper if I have to" Jessie said fidgeting nervously, she also briefly let herself think over the fact that she had almost called John dad. Did that mean she was finally accepting him in the dad role? **

**Randy gave a short bark of laughter "are you kidding me? Respectful? Baby look at John do you actually think he went around his house going 'yes ma'am' or 'no sir'? No way. His parents are about the most laid back I have ever seen. John and his brothers used to tag the walls with graffitti and who knows what other mischief they got into. So don't worry about things like that just be yourself".**

**"What about his brothers? How many are they? How do they act when they're together? What should I  
expect?" Jessie said, getting into learning all about John's family. She was feeling a bit better about tomorrow. She might even get to a point where she was looking forward to it.**

**"They are insane mostly. I mean they've mellowed out a whole lot from what I've heard but its not  
uncommon for them to burst into a spontaneous wrestling match or try to throw each other into the pool fully clothed. Mostly they just talk smack around with each other. You know like their bark is worse than their bite" Randy said, leaning back on Jessie's bed to get comfortable.**

**"Are you going tomorrow" Jessie asked Randy, thinking that the more people there that she knew the better. Randy nodded and Jessie immediately felt a bit better than she already did.**

**"I think I can get through this now" she said smiling at Randy. Randy laughed and stood up. He ruffled her hair, tucked her in, and kissed her on the forehead before walking to the door.**

**"I know you can sweetie, I know you can" Randy walked out of the room and shut the door on his way out. He started down toward his room when he noticed movement from the crack in John's door. The light was on even though John had retired up to bed awhile ago. Randy stepped up to the door and gingerly pushed it open. John was pacing around his room, already ready for bed, stripped to his boxers. He had a worried expression on his face.**

**"You ok" Randy asked stepping into the room. John startled a bit and looked over at Randy. He sat down on his bed and sighed.**

**"No" John said "I mean, I have all these thoughts running through my head about how tomorrow will go you know? Will they like her? Will she like them? Will my brothers do something incredibly stupid that will make her not want to be around them anymore?"**

**"Yes. Yes and well they probably will do something incredibly stupid but I doubt that she will not want to be around them anymore. Give everyone a bit more credit John. All these fears you have about tomorrow are just aren't justified. You have nothing to worry about. It will all be ok" Randy said smacking John on the shoulder playfully. **

**"Thanks Orton" John said smacking Randy back "I guess you are useful sometimes". Randy got up and moved toward the door.**

**"You know it" Randy said as he walked out of the room. He walked down to his room and went in so he could get in bed and get some sleep. He got in bed and sighed as he slipped under the covers. In seconds he was fast asleep, visions of Angelina Jolie running through his head.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8.**

**The next morning Jessie got up and slowly made her way downstairs. John was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, he was already dressed and ready to go. Randy was sitting at the table, fully dressed as well, sipping on a cup of coffee. Jessie slowly treaded in and sat at the table.**

**"Morning babygirl" John said, stirring the eggs around the pan. Jessie waved in his general direction and put her head on the table. Randy chuckled at her and sipped more of his coffee.**

**"Not used to getting up so early are you" Randy asked Jessie who made a 'no' head shaking gesture. Randy chuckled at her.**

**"Baby girl why don't you go up and take a hot shower and get dressed and all, maybe then you'll be more awake. I'll make breakfast wait on ya" John said as he turned the heat down on all the various pans he had on the stove. Jessie got up and made her way slowly back up to her room to get clothes. She decided on a yellow shirt that said 'Cute' on it and a pair of jean shorts. She grabbed some socks and her birkenstocks and made her way to the shower.**

**Back downstairs John had finished cooking everything and put the food in glass bowls and sat them inside the oven to keep warm. He got himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table beside Randy.**

**"Are you ready for today" Randy said sparing a look at John who had looked preoccupied all morning. He looked like if someone touched him he'd take a swing.**

**"As ready as I can be I guess" John said sipping his coffee "I mean I know mom had a talk with my brothers and basically threatened that if they did anything to scare Jessie that she'd make their lives hell for the rest of her life, and then come back to haunt them once she died". Randy laughed when John said this knowing that it was true. John's mom was always saying things like this to John and his brothers, it didn't help but she was always trying. Randy could picture each of John's brothers rolling their eyes over the phone as they heard their mom's words.**

**"Hey" Randy said "you wanna go work out today after we get back from your mom's" he felt a bit lazy since he hadn't worked out in over a week.**

**"Yea why not? But what are we gonna do with Jessie? I doubt she's gonna want to go to the gym and watch us work out" John said "in fact I can pretty much guarantee it".**

**"She can go to the mall and shop. I mean we won't be but like an hour, maybe two at most she'll be ok" Randy said.**

**"We'll see what she wants to do" John said getting up and getting himself another cup of coffee. He brought the pot to the table and poured more in Randy's cup before returning it to the maker to keep it warm. He sat back down and sipped his coffee, wincing as the hot liquid hit his tongue.**

**About that time Jessie came down freshly showered and dressed. She looked a bit more awake but still kind of worn out. She sat down at the table and smiled at the two guys. John smiled back and got up to get the plates out of the oven. He got them out and juggled them over to the table where he dispatched one to each person. **

**"You sure are" Randy said looking at what Jessie's shirt said. She blushed heavily, not one to take compliments well, and concentrated on her food. Randy laughed and dug into his food.**

**"Baby girl" John said once everyone had started eating "Randy and I were thinking about going to work out tonight after we leave my parents house. You can go to the mall while we do it if you want, or if there's something else you wanna do. You can also come with us".**

**"Going to the mall sounds alright" Jessie said biting into a piece of bacon. She was kind of worried about going to the mall alone but she shrugged off, what was the worst that could happen to her there? It wasn't like anyone would try anything in a crowd of people.**

**"Good" John said. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence with the occasional comment thrown in to combat the loud silence of the house. **

**After they finished eating John, Jessie and Randy were on their way to John's parent's house. John and Randy were sitting up front and Jessie was in the back of the car. John and Randy were keeping up a steady stream of conversation while Jessie was lost in her own thoughts looking at the scenery going by. She was never good at meeting new people, it made her nervous. Plus she couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong, even if her logic told her it wasn't. **

**Sooner than Jessie would have liked they pulled up to John's parents house. John and Randy got out of the car while Jessie just slumped down in the back seat hoping that no one would notice her. John quit walking when he noticed Jessie wasn't with them and looked back toward the car, a small smile on his lips. He walked back and got in the back seat with Jessie "planning on staying in the car all day" John asked smiling at Jessie and nudging her.**

**"Why not? I mean I got pretty much all I need; clothes, radio, air condition" Jessie smiled cheekily at John hoping he would buy it. John smiled at her and got out of the car. Jessie's jaw almost dropped, she actually thought John was going to leave her in the car. He came around to her side and opened the door, took off her seatbelt and picked her up out of the car. Randy followed them up to the house looking as if he was going to laugh his ass off any minute. **

**John walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a short, red haired lady answered "hey boys, John what are you doing carrying that child for" she said looking at Jessie who felt like a fool. **

**John sat Jessie down on her own too feet and said "hey ma" and kissed the woman's cheek. He put his hand on Jessie's shoulder and guided her into the house. Randy stopped to hug Carol, John's mom, and ask her how she was before continuing on in behind John. John pushed Jessie gently into the living room where it seemed like there were a million people who all looked at her when they entered.**

**"John make introductions" Carol said stepping in the room and going to sit in an old, overstuffed chair. John smiled at her and came to kneel beside Jessie. He pointed over toward four guys sitting on a long sofa.**

**"Those are my brothers Stephen, Dan, Sean, and Matt...the guy sitting on the floor in front of the couch is my cousin Marc aka Trademarc...the guy sitting beside the window is my dad John Sr. but everyone calls him Pops to avoid confusion...oh and the lady who came to the door is my mom, Carol" John stood back up "everyone this is my daughter Jessie". Jessie felt panic start to set in, her chest constricted and she felt like she was starting to sweat.**

**"Excuse me" Jessie said running out of the house and to the other side of the car where she couldn't be seen. She was feeling overwhelmed, she couldn't breathe. She took a few deep breaths and got herself under control before she felt someone come up and stand beside her. Without looking up she said "I'm sorry for running out like that, I've never been really good at meeting new people, I just freeze up and feel like I can't breathe, I know its kind of pathetic but I can't help it I just get freaked by it".**

**"It's ok everyone reacts differently to different situations" she heard an unfamiliar male voice say. She looked up and saw that it was John's...um...cousin...what was his name?..Trace?...no that's not it...**

**"Marc" he said smiling at her, he sat down on the ground and looked up at her, the smile still on his face "don't worry about it I'm forgettable I understand. Anyway what I was saying was everyone handles things differently. But anything your thinking or wondering put it outta ya mind. We're normal people. We like you. And the only thing that could possibly happen today would be John getting thrown into the pool but that's a regular occurence. Don't worry though no one's gonna do anything like that to you though, its kind of a boys thing. I mean I don't want to sound like I'm discriminating or anything if you want to be thrown into the pool I'll personally do it" he bumped his body teasingly into the side of Jessie's body, letting her know he was kidding.**

**"I'll pass" she said smiling up at him.**

**"Your loss" he said standing up "ready to head back in now? I think we're getting ready to watch  
Armageddon, it's your grandma's favorite" Jessie nodded and followed Marc back into the house. **

**As she and Marc came inside they saw that everyone had already sat down to the movie, the opening credits were starting. Jessie looked around and saw that there was really nowhere to sit. She was trying to figure it out when John's brother Sean got up, coming over to her. He picked her up in his arms and resumed his spot, Jessie sitting in his lap. She was a little taken aback by it but shrugged it off and turned her attention to the movie.**

**At the end of the movie where Bruce Willis decides to stay behind and Liv Tyler looks into the sky and yells "DADDY" Jessie lost it and began crying her eyes out. She got up and launched herself into John's arms who was shocked by the sudden action. He figured it out soon though and began rubbing her back and hugging her to him. He whispered little nonsense things to her to help her calm down. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked up at John "sorry that part just got to me really badly". **

**"Its ok baby girl I understand" John said, hugging her to him more.**

**"Ok lets all go out and enjoy the sunshine" Carol said, standing up "there's no need to be cooped up in this dingy old house when we could all be outside getting some fresh air". Everyone got up and began moving to the back yard where there was a few picnic tables, a pool, and various sports equipment laying around. Jessie sat down on the picnic table and so did Carol and Pops. The boys immediately migrated to a football and began messing around with it. Soon they had a full game going. You would have thought it was the Jets vs the Patriots by the way they were playing and arguing. Jessie found it quite amusing that seven grown men were acting like little kids. **

**"So" Carol said getting Jessie's attention "how is John as a father? I can't believe my little boy has grown up. It seems like just yesterday when I was watching him go around the house in a diaper and a Hulkamania t-shirt". John, who had heard this, stopped midway of making a touchdown and looked at his mother with a wide eyed, open mouthed expression.**

**"MA!" John said "no embarassing stories about me to the kid figure ok". Carol rolled her eyes and waved his comment off and John went back to what he was doing before the interruption. Carol continued her talk with Jessie. They talked about how she had been handling living with the two men and how she was getting adjusted with everything. All of a sudden they heard a big splash. Jessie looked over in time to see Randy coming up from under the water in the pool, a shocked expression on his face. The other guys took off their shirts and jumped in the pool with Randy, who had taken his shirt off and thrown it over the side of the pool. They horsed around like a bunch of five year olds. Jessie watched them with an amused expression on her face, she wished that she had, had siblings like that she could play around with and act like a fool with. **

**"Hey baby girl come get in with us" John yelled over to her. She looked at him with an 'are you kidding me' look "come on baby the waters warm and all I promise".**

**"I dont have a bathing suit" Jessie said thinking of an excuse she could use to get out of going in the water. She didn't want to and she had her reasons for it but she didn't want to reveal them to everyone.**

**"Just take off your jeans and I'll let you wear my shirt when we leave so you'll have dry clothes." John said trying to persuade her, he really wanted her to get in and join the fun, he felt she was a bit too shy and didn't really join in on things.**

**"I can't..." Jessie mumbled the rest of her sentence. She really didn't want to say it.**

**"What baby girl I couldn't hear that last part over the splashing Randy and Marc are doing" John said leaning a bit out of the pool and acting like he was straining to hear.**

**"I said I can't swim" Jessie said looking down at the table. She was embarassed because here she was a 14 year old and she had never been taught how to swim. She felt like a freak.**

**"That's ok" John said, a patient smile on his face "you can come and get on my shoulders or I could hold you with your feet around my waist and arms around my neck or piggy back even come on I wont let nothing happen baby girl I promise please it'll be ok I swear" John crossed his chest where his heart would be and made a pouty face. Jessie got up reluctantly and made her way to the side of the pool. She took off her jeans and slowly climbed up the ladder to the side of the pool. John was there waiting on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly lowered her into the water. She held him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.**

**"Its ok baby girl I got ya. You know one day when I know I'll have some time off I'mma teach ya to swim so you don't have to be afraid of the water. It's really cool, I love it. See isn't it nice, just peaceful and not too deep. Just water. H2O. Whatever that means" Jessie wasn't concentrating on the fact that she was in water she was just concentrating on John's voice so she could stay calm. After a while she relaxed and loosened her grip on John a bit. He walked around the pool with her in his arms and they talked and talked with the others and had a good time. Jessie was beginning to enjoy herself.**

**"Why don't you all get out of the pool and dry off and go inside and I'll fix some grilled cheese sandwiches for you all" Carol said bringing over a pile of towels for everyone. Everyone got out of the pool and dried off. John surprised Jessie by taking her towel and helping her dry off. She found it sweet that he did these little things for her without thinking about it. After he dried her off enough to his liking he picked up his jersey, wiped the grass and dirt off of it, and slipped it on her. He kissed her forehead and lead her inside the house where the others were apparently hooking up a Play Station 2 video game system. Jessie sat on the floor and watched them work.**

**"Oh hey" Randy said out of the blue "Jessie has never played video games before, I say we teach her the finer points of it" Jessie gulped at the guys looks, their eyes lit up and they had big smiles on their faces. John pulled Jessie in front of the tv and sat her down.**

**"Randy your the other player cause well lets face it your the worst outta all of us" John said dodging the cushion Randy threw at him. "Ok I'll sit beside you and give you pointers Marc you come sit behind her and help me give pointers between us we may can do wonders" John had a devilish look on his face when he said this and Jessie knew that something was definitely up. Randy didn't see the look though as he was too busy fiddling with his controller. Jessie felt Marc come up and sit behind her. He sat flush against her back with his legs on each side of her. She found it hard to concentrate when she felt his bare chest come into contact with the parts of her body that weren't covered by the jersey. 'I have to stop thinking like this' she thought to herself 'these guys are my family now and that's just ewww'. Still they were hot no doubt and if they weren't family...**

**"Ok now who do you want to be" John said snapping her out of her thoughts. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked over at him with a confused look on her face "its Smackdown vs RAW what wrestler do you want to be? Randy of course is himself" John rolled his eyes when he said this "so who do you want to be".**

**"Umm you" she said not being able to think of anyone else. John selected himself and handed her the  
controller. She got a bit nervous when he did this seeing as she had no idea what she was doing.**

**"Randomly mash buttons and we'll tell you some things as we go" Marc said from behind her. She did as he said and was surprised when John started actually fighting with Randy on the screen. She got into it after a bit and actually pulled off a couple of moves that she had no idea how she did it. Randy started getting the upper hand though and she was struggling not to lose. **

**"Hey Randy you have a piece of grass in your hair" Marc said looking at Randy. Randy got this panicked  
look and started fiddling with his hair, not looking at the tv. John took the opportunity and took Jessie's control and hit a few buttons. Jessie looked to the screen and saw John giving Randy an FU. He then shoved the controller back at Jessie. The ref counted to three and the bell rang. When he heard the bell ring Randy looked at the tv and got a wide eyed look of shock on his face.**

**"You beat me?" he asked turning to Jessie. She nodded her head and tried not to laugh.**

**"It was you" Randy said pointing a finger at John and glaring at him. John shook his head and showed Randy his hands that were conveniently in his pockets. Randy was about to get up and pounce when Carol came in with the sandwiches. She had two big plates piled high with them, Jessie's eyes widened and she couldn't figure out why she made so many sandwiches. She soon figured it out though when she only ate two sandwiches and the other guys ate six and in John and Randy's cases ten of them.**

**After everyone ate they just sat around talking, well it was more like they sat around grilling Jessie about herself. She knew then what the celebrities felt like when they delt with paparazzi. They spent about an hour getting to know Jessie before John looked at his watch and decided it was time for them to go. John got up and he helped Jessie up and the two of them, along with Randy, said their goodbyes and made their way to the car. Jessie didn't escape without being pulled into a hug by everyone who wasn't leaving with them though. Carol almost didn't want to let go it seemed, until John reminded her that she would have plenty of other opportunities to see Jessie.**

**After Jessie was detached from Carol they were on the road. John was going to stop by the house so they could wash the chlorine off and change into dry clothes. They were in and out of the house in 20 minutes and on the road to drop Jessie off at the mall. John drove rather fluidly as he knew exactly where he was going and didn't want it to be too late when they got back home. It was going on 8 o'clock as it was and John knew that when he and Randy started working out that neither of them would keep a look at the clock to make sure they didn't workout over the hour or so that he told Jessie that they would be.**

**They got to the mall and John walked Jessie to the front door and took out his wallet "here baby girl" he said handing her $60 "this should be enough to last you an hour haha if you need more you'll have to wait until I come to pick you up. Oh meet me and Randy at the fountain in the middle in an hour, if we're not there wait on us". Jessie nodded and surprised John a bit by hugging him good bye. She walked into the mall without giving John a chance to say anything or hug her back. He shook his head and walked back to the car. "Ok let's go pump iron" John told Randy, starting the car and backing out of the parking space. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9.**

Jessie slowly walked into the mall, looking around in amazement. She had been there before with John and Randy but she didn't really pay attention she was too wrapped up in the shopping and talking. She walked around and looked at each store looking for something that caught her attention. Suddenly she saw a store hat did just that, Hot Topic. She smiled a wide smile and practically ran inside. Jessie shopped in Hot Topic for about 20 minutes and used $40 of the $60 she had. She decided to go and get a coke. Walking out of the store she bumped into someone and dropped her bags. She looked up and saw the most attractive face she had ever seen besides Randy of course.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" the guy said helping her gather up her bags.

"It's ok neither was I really I was preoccupied" Jessie said kind of offhandedly seeing as she was too busy checking out the guy.

"I'm Josh" he said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and gazed at him "so do you have a name or shall I just call you gorgeous" Josh flirted.

"Well my names Jessie but I don't mind if you call me gorgeous" she flirted back, inside she was shocked at how much she was flirting even if it was a little bit because she had never flirted before.

"So gorgeous" Josh said making Jessie smile "what are you doing in the mall this late? Shouldn't you be at home getting unneeded beauty sleep?"

"My dad and his best friend are working out at the gym and brought me here to pass the time" she said still looking at him in awe.

"Ahhh I see, well do you want some company to pass the time" Josh said and Jessie realized he was still holding on to her bags. She thought about it, it was kind of risky but Josh seemed like a good guy so what's the harm? She thought.

"Sure why not" she said smiling at Josh, Josh held out his arm for her to take and they began walking around the mall. They talked and Jessie found out a lot about Josh and vice versa. Jessie found Josh easy to talk to, he seemed so sweet and sincere.

"Hey do you want to go somewhere more private and continue our conversation" Josh said looking at Jessie with his big green eyes and making Jessie feel like she turned to mush.

"OK" Jessie said not thinking. Josh smiled brightly at her and led her to the back of the mall. They went out and Jessie saw a few picnic tables scattered around a sitting area. Josh led her over to a table and they sat down side by side. Jessie noticed that Josh sat kind of close to her but brushed it off.

"You know you're very pretty" Josh said to Jessie, leaning in and kissing her. Jessie felt a flash of panic but brushed it off. Josh leaned in a bit more and Jessie leaned back to make up for it, Josh started roaming his hands around her body, groping her breasts and caressing her butt. Jessie pushed Josh up and broke the kiss.

"I have to go I have to meet my dad soon" she said in a panic. Josh looked at her and brushed a small kiss on her neck.

"Ok gorgeous I'll give you my number and you can call me and we can meet up again" he said handing her a small card, she pocketed it and stood up. She grabbed up her bags and went inside, not looking back at Josh.

She went over to the fountain where John said to meet him and sat down. She started looking at her stuff to pass the time and to calm her nerves. She was staring at one of her thoughts when she heard a voice call out.

"Babygirl I am so sorry we lost track of time and all" she jumped, startled, and the shirt went flying.

"Oh babygirl I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" John said leaning down and grabbing the shirt before giving it to her and hugging her slightly. She stood up, bag in hand.

"It's ok I guess I was just preoccupied" Jessie said, looking up at John.

"Babygirl are you ok? You look kinda pale and upset" John said putting a hand to her forehead unconsciously. She waved his hand away and moved nearer to Randy who had been silent the whole time, almost studying her.

"I'm ok, kinda tired though since I got up early and all" Jessie said, feigning a yawn and a stretch.

"Oh ok well lets be on our way then, we'll have you home and in bed before you can say 'supercalifragilisticiscpealadoscious'". Jessie smiled as much as she felt like it and followed the two men. She noticed John stayed at a quicker pace while Randy slowed his to match hers, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye when he thought she wouldn't notice.

They made their way out to the car and Jessie got in the back seat as soon as John unlocked the door. Randy and John got in and John started the car, backing out of the space and heading toward home. 

**Jessie didn't feel like talking so she leaned against the door and feigned sleep. John noticed that she was 'asleep' and asked Randy to put his jacket between her head and the door so she'd be more comfortable. She felt Randy lean to the backseat and do as John asked. She felt the cool leather under her head and smelled the calming fragrance of Randy's Obsession cologne. It made her feel better, safer. Pretty soon she was really asleep.**

She was awakened when she felt the car jerk to a stop in the driveway; John carried her inside and laid her down on the couch, while Randy took her bags upstairs. She laid there for a few minutes, her eyes still closed, when she felt someone pick her up and carry her upstairs to her room. She was held for a minute then placed in her bed. She felt two pairs of lips kiss her head and then she fell back into slumber.

DREAM SEQUENCE JESSIE'S POV  
I was in the car again. I knew what was going to happen. The crash happened and I knew instinctively that my mom and dad had died. I raced from the car and saw the same man on the cell phone. I went over to him 'please please help my parents they're in the car'. The guy turned around and it was Josh. He had this sick smile on his face ' I can't help your parents gorgeous but I can however help you...well rather help myself to you'. With that he pushed me to the ground and put himself on top of me. He undid my pants and I felt him push into me. I screamed.  
END DREAM SEQUENCE

Jessie shot up out of bed; she was sweaty and wide eyed. She was freaked out over the dream. Why would she dream something like that? Josh wasn't like that. Was he? Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight so she decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk. She got it and sat down at the kitchen table. She couldn't make heads or tails of why she dreamed about Josh the way that she did. It wasn't like he gave her a reason to think it. Sure he kissed her and kind of...groped her, but that was what boyfriends did to their girlfriend's right?

"What are you doing up" Jessie heard a voice say, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Randy leaning against the wall; hair messed up and half asleep. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Guess I just can't sleep. I had another nightmare and didn't want to bother anyone with it so I just came and fixed some milk hoping that it would put me back to sleep".

"What was the nightmare about" Randy said getting a coke out of the refrigerator and sitting down opposite Jessie at the table. He popped the top and took a sip of it. Jessie looked at him a minute before speaking.

"Same as last time" Jessie said, not wanting to tell him about Josh just yet. She sipped at her milk and she and Randy sat there in silence.

"You know it's not your fault right" Randy said surprising Jessie a bit. She didn't know what he was talking about at first but then she clued in.

"Yea I know its just hard you know I mean I've gotten used to staying here with you and dad this past week but that doesn't mean I'm completely over it" Randy smiled at the fact that Jessie had called John daddy. Maybe she was finally opening up and coming around.

"I know sweetie" Randy said putting his hand on top of hers on the table "you just gotta take it one step at a time, why don't we head back to bed" Randy said standing up.

"I think I'll stay down here for a bit, not tired really" Jessie said looking down at the table.

"Do you wanna go and sleep with me...that didn't come out right...what I meant was do you wanna go to bed with me...shoot no not that either...sleep...just sleep" Randy was stuttering and rambling so Jessie decided to stop him before he couldn't stop.

"I know what you mean and I don't want to impose" Jessie felt as if she was enough of an annoyance and wanted to keep it to a minimum. She sipped the last of her milk and stood up to take the glass to the sink.

"You wouldn't be imposing and don't be thinking your an annoyance either because its not true, I'm offering and I know that the only reason that you don't want to go to bed is because your freaked by the dream and I know that you sleep better after you have a nightmare when your with someone and you probably feel as if you have annoyed John enough with the dreams so I ask you again do you wanna be my bed buddy tonight" Randy looked at her, pretending to be looking at a watch, tapping his foot a smile on his face.

"Ok ok I'll be your bed buddy" Jessie said making her way out of the kitchen, before she left the room though she looked back at Randy "I better not feel something sticking me in the back in the morning though if you know what I mean" she left to go to Randy's room then, leaving Randy standing in the kitchen with a slack jawed expression on his face, once he shook himself out of his shock he shook his head and made his way up to his room chuckling to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning Randy and Jessie were awoken by a loud scream "OH MY GOD RANDY RANDY WAKE UP JESSIE'S GONE SHE'S GONE" John came bursting into the room and assessed the situation. He saw Jessie and Randy in the same bed and his eyes got wide "YOU BITCH ASS!" he said jumping on Randy and smacking him "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT THE MOVES ON MY LITTLE GIRL! HOW COULD YOU YOU PERVERT? I THOUGHT WE WERE TIGHT? I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU?".

"John" Jessie said grabbing his arm, he didn't pay attention to her just kept smacking on Randy "JOHN" she said loudly, still nothing "DADDY" she finally screamed. He stopped smacking Randy around and looked at her slack jawed.

"Did you just call me daddy?" He asked smiling. Jessie nodded and John grabbed her up in a hug "I've been waiting on that forever I mean I love that your gonna call me daddy now I mean that is if you want no pressure.." Jessie interrupted him.

"Hey, I wanna explain why I'm in Randy's room. We didn't sleep together like you think. I had another nightmare last night and I didn't want to bother anyone so I went to the kitchen to fix myself a glass of milk and Randy came down and we talked and all and he convinced me to come stay with him for the night so I wouldn't have anymore nightmares" John visibly calmed down a bit when he heard the explanation. He turned to Randy who was sitting on the edge of the bed, a tissue stuffed up his nose from where John had busted it open and another held to his lip.

"I am so sorry man I just came in and saw you..and her..and well I just over reacted I mean man that's my heart, my little girl right there. I'd rather crawl naked through broken glass, than ever see her hurt or taken advantage of you know so are we cool?" John asked Randy, sticking out his hand for Randy to shake, Randy did and they did the manly hug thing.

"Yea dude we're cool but next time you beat on me I'm taking up for myself" Randy said smirking at John "now go get some clothes on before your little girl over there is scarred for life". John and Jessie both realized he was naked and John bolted out the door and Jessie blushed deeply while looking at the floor. John had been on his way to shower when he decided to look in on Jessie and discovered that she wasn't in her room.

"Come on" Randy said putting on some shorts over his boxer briefs "I'll fix us some breakfast while John's showering and all". Jessie and Randy made their way down to the kitchen and Randy started getting out pans to cook in. Once he had all the pans he needed out he started getting out the bacon, sausage, eggs, and bread (for toast and French toast). Randy set about cooking while Jessie just sat there and kept him company by talking to him. Randy got the bacon in the microwave, put the sausage on to cook, scrambled a big plate of eggs, and put some toast in the toaster. He then turned his attention to the French toast since it would be the hardest thing to cook. He started preparing it the way his mom had showed him and before he knew it, it was all on to cook.

After Randy had gotten everything on to cook John made his appearance. He was freshly showered and dressed. He came into the kitchen and took over the cooking for Randy while he went to get showered and dressed. 

"Babygirl you can go shower and get dressed too if you want. I figured that today since we hadn't done it and all that we could go and have you pick out things for your room. Paint, wallpaper, carpet, whatever you can think of. Randy and I can start on doing everything today because I have to go do house shows in a week, Randy got them off the little punk. Oh and you can either go with me and do the traveling daughter thing, or stay here with Randy doesn't matter. I'll understand if you're kinda burned out from traveling at the moment. I know it kinda took a bit outta you last time" John was putting all the food on plates as he talked and Jessie had to process all the information.

"Umm ok I'll go shower and dress quickly and I think I wanna stay home for this trip your right I am a bit tired out from last time I'm not used to it all" Jessie walked up to her room and got out a red shirt with "Be Glad I'm Not Your Little Girl" on it and a pair of Capri pants with red flowers down the legs. She went and took a quick shower and dressed. She walked back downstairs and saw that Randy had come back down and was sitting at the table sipping coffee. Both John and Randy were casually dressed in jerseys and jeans.

"I beat you getting ready today" Randy said sticking out his tongue at Jessie. She laughed and sat down at the table.

"Only because you were up there a full 10 minutes before me" Jessie said as John started handing out the plates of food he had fixed. They dug in and Jessie had to bite back a moan at the French toast. She had never had it before and it was absolutely delicious to her. 

After breakfast Jessie started thinking about Josh. She had his number upstairs in her room. He told her to call him, should she? She still wasn't totally comfortable with what happened but she didn't want him mad at her either. She couldn't stand it when people were mad at her.

"John can I go make a phone call? I just remembered that Carol my social worker gave me her card and told me to call her once I got settled in and all, so can I go call her before we leave" Jessie didn't like lying but she didn't think it would go over so well if she had said 'hey John dude I met this fine guy at the mall can I hit him up?' yea she could imagine John's reaction to that. She visualized being locked up in her room till she turned fifty.

"Oh of course baby, you can go up to my room for privacy too if you want. She'll probably talk about me and I know you wont want me to hear all of what you say" John said with a cheeky smile "just talk about my virtues and not my faults".

Jessie laughed and made her way up to her room to get the card. Once she got it she made her way to John's room. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat down on John's bed and stared back and forth between the phone and the card in her hand. Finally she decided to just grab the bull by the horns so to speak and call. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Is this Josh" Jessie said nervously.

"The one and only how may I please you today" Josh's voice came over the phone. Jessie smiled a bit when she heard it.

"Hey it's Jessie I just thought I would give you a call since you gave me your number and call you so I did" Jessie didn't really know what to say. She had only talked to the guy for about 15 minutes.

"Hey gorgeous how ya doin? When do you think we can meet up again? I really enjoyed our time together yesterday" Josh sounded so cute that Jessie couldn't help but smile. She mentally figured if she could meet up with him today. She figured that she could get away for a bit.

"Well I'm going to the mall with my dad and his best friend to get stuff for my room" she looked at the clock, it was 11 she figured around 12 she could get away and meet up with him "around 12 why don't you meet me by the bathroom and we can chat a few minutes".

"Ok that sounds cool I'll head up that way in a bit, see ya gorgeous" with that Josh hung up the phone. Jessie was a bit excited to see Josh again but in a way she was nervous too. She decided to put it out of her head and enjoy her day.

She headed back downstairs and saw John and Randy sitting on the couch watching TV. John looked at her when she came down the stairs and clicked off the TV "are you ready to go babygirl". Jessie nodded and the three of them left to go to the mall yet again.

The ride to the mall was short. Jessie barely even noticed it because she was thinking again over her decision to meet Josh. She figured that she could always decide to stand him up and say she couldn't get away from John and Randy.

They pulled up to the mall and Jessie took a deep breath, getting out of the car. She followed John and Randy inside and they made their way to a store that sold paint.

"Ok babygirl pick out some paint cause the furniture and stuff will take a week to get there so there's no pressing issue to start with furniture" John said motioning to the rows and rows of paint and paint swatches. Jessie looked through them and got a few ideas.

"How about a dark blue room with yellow stars and constellations all over" Jessie said. John made an 'it's your room whatever you want is fine with me' gesture. Jessie picked out a blue color that was called Night sky blue and gave the heavy can to John. She then picked out a smaller can of yellow paint called Golden yellow and handed it to John. Then she picked out small cans of gold and yellow. John took them and told Randy to grab one more can of each incase they needed it. He did and they made their way to check out.

After they paid for the paint cans Jessie glanced at her watch and saw that it was close to twelve." John I need to go to the bathroom why don't you and Randy head to the furniture store and I'll meet up with you there.

"Ok babygirl hurry though cause I don't want to spend all day here if I can help it" John said and he and Randy made their way to the furniture store while Jessie went the opposite way to the bathroom.

She walked to it and saw Josh standing in front, leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw her and when she reached him he gave her a kiss "come on" Josh said pulling Jessie inside the bathroom. Jessie was a bit nervous but she didn't want to over react. Josh lead her to the boys bathroom and after checking that no one was in it he brought her in. "Privacy" he said leading her to a stall. He practically pushed her in and came in after, locking the door behind him. "Let's have some fun shall we" Josh said kissing her. He started unbuttoning his shirt and Jessie looked at him weirdly.

"Josh what are you doing" she asked naively.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes so you can gimme a quickie I mean you are my girl and all and that's what girls do for their men" Josh finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off.

"A quickie?" Jessie said not believing what Josh said "Josh I've never had sex before. I'm not ready for it. I think I should leave and I don't think we should see each other anymore". She saw Josh's face go from horny to anger in a split second, she got a bit afraid. Josh's hand came up and he slapped her across the face hard. She wasn't expecting it and didn't see it coming.

"You bitch. I don't care if its your first time or not I need this and you are going to give it to me" with that Josh threw Jessie down on the floor and Jessie smacked her back against the wall of the stall. She cried out in pain and Josh was on top of her in a split second taking her clothes off. He kissed around her body a bit before he took his pants off. Jessie gasped when she saw his exposed member. It was huge. Josh grabbed her hips and said "this will hurt a bit, don't scream" with that he roughly pushed all the way into her. Jessie bit on her lip to keep the scream in. It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before. Not only the physical pain but the emotional pain too. She couldn't believe that Josh would do something like this to her especially since he hadn't known her that long. After a few minutes of hell, which felt like a few hours to Jessie. Josh slammed into her one last time and Jessie felt his semen spilling into her. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the head "thanks beautiful". With that he redressed and left. Jessie was in shock. She couldn't believe that had happened.

After she felt ok, well as ok as she could considering what she had been through, she slowly got up and redressed. She was incredibly sore. She felt like her body was screaming at her with every move. Her back felt like it had been shoved through a plate glass window.

She slowly walked out of the bathroom and toward the furniture store. She knew she had to put her piss poor acting skills to good use so that John and Randy wouldn't know what was going on.

She walked in and put a bright smile on her face. She saw John and Randy looking at an ugly end table. "Uh I really hope that you weren't expecting that to go into my room" Jessie smiled when she said this to let them know she was joking around.

"Told you she wouldn't like it" Randy said looking at the table beside it. Jessie had to admit the table was a lot better than the one they had originally been looking at. It was about 2 feet high and a cherry oak color. It had a small drawer in the front and a knob that was shaped like a flower. It was perfect.

"I like that one" Jessie said pointing to it. John nodded and told the clerk that was standing with them he'd take it. They moved on to beds. Jessie looked at the selection they had and wasn't really overly impressed. It was more grown up looking beds. Finally at the very end of the bed section she saw a bed she fell in love with. It was oak and it was stained a dark chocolate color. It had big posts and a canopy over the top. It looked like the bed of a princess.

"I'm guessing that's the bed you want" John said bringing Jessie out of her reverie. She looked over at him and nodded, a bright smile on her face. John told the clerk and she added it to her list.

Lastly they went and Jessie picked out a lovely cherry colored dresser that had the same knobs as the bedside table she picked out. John and Randy lead the way to the check out and the lady who had been following them around made notes of the furniture they wanted and added it all up. It came to $750.00


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11.**

Randy, John and Jessie had made it back home from the mall. On the way home Jessie had been preoccupied with her thoughts. She was still in shock over what happened. They got home and John and Randy went upstairs to clear out Jessie's room so they could start painting and hopefully be done before the furniture got there a week later.

It took them almost 30 minutes but they managed to get the stuff out of the room and to John's game room which he barely used. They toyed with the idea of putting it all outside but thought it might rain. John and Randy carried the paint cans upstairs and John also brought up a tarp to put on the carpet so it wouldn't get messed up. After they got everything situated John and Randy went and changed out of their good clothes.

They both just put on old shorts seeing as it was hot in the room and messy work. They set to work painting the blue all over the walls and ceiling like Jessie told them. Jessie was going to do the stars herself. She sat down and talked to John and Randy as they painted then the paint fumes started to get to her.

After she couldn't take the stench anymore she went downstairs to watch a bit of TV. She flipped around and saw that Tom and Jerry was on, she left it on that. Tom was currently flinging Jerry into a wall. When she saw that Jessie's mind flashed back to what happened to her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She sat there lost in thought crying her eyes out. 

"Sweetie are you ok?" Jessie heard from her side. She felt someone shake her but she didn't respond. She just kept crying. She heard motion around her and was vaguely aware of another person coming and kneeling in front of her.

"Babygirl look at me. Come on babygirl its Daddy. Look at me Jessie. Come on" when she heard John's voice she snapped out of her thoughts and she saw that he was kneeling in front of her, tears in his own eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out. She cried for what seemed like hours before she finally got herself under control.

"Sweetie, sweetheart what was that all about? You were so out of it. You had me scared badly" Randy said from her side. She looked at Randy and noticed that he had tears in his eyes also.

"I was watching Tom and Jerry and I remembered that everyday before mom would go to work she would wake me up, fix me a bowl of cereal and we would watch Tom and Jerry". Of course this was a lie but for some reason she couldn't tell the truth. She didn't want them to know that she let a guy take advantage of her because she was too stupid to realize what was going on. She felt bad about that. She should have done something. She should...

"Awww babygirl. Listen I know its hard right now. I mean it's only been a bit over a week since it happened. No one would expect you to be over it in that short amount of time. But you just gotta remember you can lean on me and Randy if you need to, we're here for you" John said giving Jessie a big fatherly hug. She hugged back and gathered the energy and strength from him.

"Ok well we're done painting. Your room is officially Night Sky blue. Now all you have to do is do the stars. I have to admit I can't wait to see the finished effect, I bet its going to be unlike anything I've ever seen before" Randy said getting a look on his face that reminded Jessie of a little kid at Christmas waiting to open his presents.

"Well why don't we order some pizza for dinner" John said and the phone rang. He walked to the kitchen to answer it. Randy and Jessie sat on the couch and finished watching the episode of Tom and Jerry. When the credits started rolling John came back into the living room, a frustrated look on his face. "I have to leave tonight. They want me to go do some press appearances, autograph signings, and a few interviews. All before the house shows. This so sucks I mean I wanted to spend time here with you" John said sitting down beside Jessie and looking her in the eye.

"It's ok John, I understand you gotta do what you gotta do" Jessie hugged him, and gave a bright smile to let him know she was ok with it. He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs to pack.

"Let's order that pizza now. Just cause John's leaving don't mean we don't gotta eat" Randy said patting Jessie on the leg and getting up to order the pizza, he stopped before he stepped into the kitchen and looked back to Jessie "by the way what do you like on your pizza? I'll eat anything on it so whatever you want is what we'll get".

"I want sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms, anchovies, Canadian bacon, and extra cheese" Jessie rambled off, feeling her mouth watering at the prospect of eating a delicious piece of pizza with all of her favorite toppings on it.

Randy came back a bit later and sat beside Jessie "sweetie I got a call while I was on the phone to the pizza place" Jessie's heart dropped when Randy said this, he noticed her expression and calmed her fears "don't worry babe its nothing bad it was Mark he and Maven are gonna be in town for the week and he wanted to know if they could crash here, I told them it was ok, if your not ok with it though I can call him back and tell him".

"No that's ok I'm cool with it, where are they gonna sleep though" she asked looking at Randy, he thought for a minute and his face lit up when he got an idea.

"You can double up with me, one of them can take John's room and the other can sleep on the couch" Randy said looking proud that he came up with it. Jessie shrugged ok with the decision. They sat there in silence watching cartoon, which always seemed to be on. All of a sudden Jessie had a thought, she turned to Randy.

"When are they gonna get here" Jessie said. Randy looked at her with a 'oh I left that part out huh' expression.

"Later on tonight, they should be here in like an hour or so" Jessie nodded and turned her attention back to the TV.

A bit later the doorbell rang. Randy got up and went to answer it, he came back with the pizzas. He had gotten 4 of them. Jessie's mouth watered at the smell, Randy took them to the kitchen and yelled out to Jessie "Hun whatcha want to drink". She told him soda and he came back with 2 plates of pizza and 2 sodas "don't tell John we ate in the living room he'd have a conniption". Jessie nodded and laughed. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again and Randy groaned, getting up. He was only gone a few seconds and had company with him when he came back. Maven and Mark said hi to Jessie and Randy told them about the sleeping arrangements. They groaned and played paper, rock, scissors to see who would get the couch. Mark lost. He sat his duffle bag by the couch while Randy showed Maven to his room.

"So how ya been dollface" Mark said going to grab some pizza and a soda. He got them and sat back down on the other side of Jessie. She felt a small flash of panic when he sat kinda close to her but rationed that he wouldn't do anything to her.

"I've been ok I guess, nothing out of the ordinary really" Jessie said looking at him, he smiled at her and nodded his head. She finished up her last piece of pizza as Randy and Maven made their return. Randy came back around to his spot and was about to sit when Jessie put her plate in his face.

"Will you get me some more pizza?" She asked, a puppy dog look on her face. He groaned and stood back up.

"Your lucky I love you so much, I wouldn't do this for just anybody" he said, going toward the kitchen with her plate. He came back about the same time Maven did both wielding pizza and soda. Randy handed her one of the plates he carried and one of the sodas. She took both and smiled at him in thanks.

"Oooh, lets watch a movie" Randy said getting up. He walked over to the movie cabinet and started calling out what movies there were. Quite a few were vetoed before Randy called out something Mark and Maven liked.

"Amityville Horror it is" Randy said "Jessie this is ok right you don't have a problem with scary movies do you" Jessie shook her head and Randy put the movie in the DVD player. He and Maven switched places so Randy wouldn't have to walk far when they switched out movies. Maven went and sat in Randy's spot beside Jessie and she felt a flash of panic again. She wished it was still Randy sitting there, she knew Randy wouldn't do anything she wasn't so sure about the other two. She shook her head 'I'm being stupid' she thought to herself. With that she turned her attention to the movie. Michael had just gone into the bathroom at night and he was washing his hands, he heard a noise in the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain back. There was a woman sitting in it, dead, with blood oozing out of her. Jessie jumped really bad and landed pretty much in Maven's lap.

The three men looked at her and she blushed. She went to move off Maven's lap but he held on to her and told her to stay in case she got freaked again. She shrugged and went back to watching the movie. When the movie was over Randy got up and put in Scream. Jessie had seen it lots of times before so she didn't pay that much attention. She was getting tired so she laid her head on Maven's shoulder. Within minutes of the movie, at the 'what's your favorite scary movie' part to be exact, she was asleep. Maven looked down and saw that Jessie had fallen asleep "Randy" he whispered, Randy looked over at him questioningly "she's asleep" he said gesturing to Jessie. Randy got up and grabbed Jessie from Maven's arms and took her up to his room so she'd be more comfortable and so Maven's arm could regain circulation.

After Randy put Jessie upstairs he came back down and they watched the rest of the movie. After the movie it was going on 11 pm so they decided to go to bed. Randy brought Mark some blankets and a pillow and made sure Maven was settled in with everything he needed before going to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in beside Jessie, noticing that she snuggled into him as soon as he got in the bed. 

**About 1 am Randy was woken up by an ear piercing scream. He opened his eyes and saw Jessie sitting in the middle of the floor in his room, rocking back and forth, screaming. She had this look on her face that was as if she wasn't there. Randy heard thunderous footsteps and Mark and Maven both barged into his room. They saw Jessie in the state that she was in and looked at Randy as if they were saying 'what do we do'.**

Randy got up out of bed and slowly made his way to where Jessie was, he kneeled beside her and gently put his hand on her shoulder and whispered her name. She shocked him by shoving him backwards. Since he was unbalanced he flew backwards and almost crashed into the bed. Mark came around behind Jessie and wrapped his arms around her, not enough to hurt her but enough to where she couldn't struggle "Jessie honey it's me, its Mark. Babydoll calm down ok, its ok its ok" finally Jessie slowly stopped struggling and started to look around, she saw Maven standing at the door way with a shocked expression on his face and saw Randy laying on the floor looking at her with a shocked expression. She felt arms around her and gathered that it was Mark.

"What's going on" she said looking around. Mark slowly let go of her and scooted around to the front of her. He made sure she was ok before speaking.

"Sweetie you had like the worst nightmare I have ever seen anyone have, you got like this superhuman strength and shoved Randy all the way over to where he is now" Jessie looked over at Randy and saw that he was leaning against the wall, looking over at her with an unreadable expression. She thought he was mad at her and got upset, she couldn't believe that she had pushed Randy like she did. She got upset and started crying, she felt like shit. She looked at Randy through her tears and kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her and calmed her down "It's ok sweetie It's ok I'm ok I'm a wrestler remember I can take it. Anyways you were in a weird dream like state thing you didn't know what you were doing I don't blame you for it I'm not mad" when Jessie heard him say he didn't blame her and that he wasn't mad she started to calm down. "Sweetie what made you react like that?" Randy asked stroking her hair, as her head lay on his chest. Jessie didn't want to tell anyone anything yet. She couldn't bring herself to bring it up.

"I had the nightmare again" she said softly. Randy sighed and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He sat her on it and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. In a few minutes she was out like a light.

Randy got up off the bed when he knew Jessie was asleep and he, Maven, and Mark went downstairs to the kitchen. Randy got them all a coke and they sat at the table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Maven spoke up "what was that?" he asked "I've never saw someone react like that. What happened to her"?

"How she came to live here is because she was in the car with her mom when a drunk driver hit their car. Her mom was killed instantly. Apparently from what I read in a letter that her social worker sent me was that Jessie was gathering up things to bring with her to wherever her foster home would have been when she came across her birth certificate and saw John's name in the space for father" when Randy finished he took a long gulp of coke and sighed, looking out the window to the dark night.

"Man that has to be a real shitty way of finding out who your dad is" Mark said looking at the table. His heart went out to the little girl. He hadn't known her that long but he was beginning to think of her as a little sister, maybe even a daughter.

"Yeah and then the nightmares began. It's the same one each time. She relives the car crash and then she tries to get help for her mom and John who she dreams is in the crash too and she comes across this guy who's on his cell and she begs him to help them and he turns around and its the guy who hit them and he smirks at her and she wakes up. I think there's more to the story though. I think there's something she's not telling. The other day when we were at the mall she went to the bathroom and she was gone quite a while. I don't think John noticed but I did and when she came back she had this fake smile on her face. It was like she was trying to convince people she was ok" Randy finished up his coke and threw the can in the trash "anyway I'm gonna go up and try to sleep the rest of the night. I hope to God that she sleeps the rest of the night".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12.**

The next morning Jessie slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and saw the sun shining through the window. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was after 11 in the morning. She had slept really late. She got up and picked out some clothes to wear, after that she went and showered.

After her shower Jessie made her way downstairs. She heard the TV going and the guys making quiet outbursts every few seconds. She walked to the living room and saw that the guys were watching a football game. It was St. Louis Rams vs. Georgia Bulldogs. She was noticed right away by Randy who was turned saying something to Maven "hey sweetie finally decide to get up today?" he said smiling brightly at her. She nodded, still a bit tired, and sat down on the couch in between Randy and Maven.

"Good game?" she asked Randy, receiving a sour look from him. She laughed and turned toward Mark knowing that he was from Atlanta and probably had a different opinion.

"It's the greatest" Mark said" Georgia's ahead by 40 points. St. Louis is playing like shi...crap today."

"Everyone's allowed to have an off day aren't they" Randy asked indignantly. He turned to Jessie and said "I made food earlier, I have it in the oven keeping warm, do you want me to get it for you or can you handle it?"

"I think I can get it" Jessie said not wanting to interrupt the game watching even though it was currently on a commercial. She got up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. She got a pot holder and opened the oven door; she stuck her hand inside and grabbed the plate of food using the pot holder. When she started to bring her hand out she bumped the top of the oven and burned her hand. She let out a scream and dropped the plate which fell on the floor and shattered, spilling food all over.

The guys heard her scream and raced into the kitchen. They saw what happened and each went to do a different task; Randy went to her side to check her hand and see how bad it was, Maven went to get a washcloth and fill it with ice, and Mark set about picking up the broken plate and food that was all over the floor.

"It hurts" Jessie told Randy pitifully, she had never been burned before and her hand was really hurting her. He led her over to the kitchen table and sat down and sat her on his lap. He gently grabbed the wrist of the hand she had burned and turned it over. It had turned a bright red color and was peeling a bit. He didn't know if it would need medical attention so he waited on Mark who had been through the whole burn thing 5 times with his own son already.

"It doesn't look too bad" Mark said when he had finished cleaning up and came over to look. Maven who had finally found a washcloth and filled it with ice and wet it handed Randy the towel and he held it carefully on Jessie's hand. Jessie was still in pain and hadn't said much since the two words she uttered earlier. "Babydoll does it hurt a lot" Mark said brushing her hair back and wiping the tears from her eyes gently. Jessie nodded her head and more tears escaped down her cheek. Maven found some Advil and handed her the pills along with a coke. She took them with difficulty with one hand and put the can on the table.

"I can make some more food if you want sweetie" Randy said looking at Jessie. She shook her head.

"Not hungry anymore, I'm going to go start on finishing my room" with that she walked upstairs. The guys didn't know what to do so they just let her be. They got the kitchen back in order and went to go finish watching what was left of the game.

Jessie got up to the room and opened the door, the paint smell smacked her in the face again but she ignored it and walked in. She touched a small part of the wall to make sure it was dry. Once she was satisfied it was dry she opened the paint cans. She started out by taking the yellow and doing all kinds of shapes and sizes and kinds of stars all over. She got up on the ladder that had been left in there and did the ceiling too. Once she had that done she looked on the can and saw that it took 30 minutes to dry. She went to her dad's room and got a book she had gotten at the mall and started reading it. She got engrossed in it. It was about a teenage boy who was into all sorts of criminal activity and his parents were none the wiser, he had a bodyguard that followed him around.

When she finished half the book she looked at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. She marked her place and got up to go back to the room. She touched one of the latest stars she had painted and saw that it was dry. She got the other colors and began tracing around the stars and making lines of movement behind them to make it look like they were traveling around the galaxy. She finished the whole room in under a half hour. When she was putting the last lid on the last paint can she heard someone come in the room and inhale a sharp breath. She turned around and saw Randy standing there looking around the room with a look of amazement on his face.

"Wow" he said finally "sweetie this is...amazing. It looks nothing like I pictured it. It's better...way better. You have a lot of talent." Jessie muttered a thanks and stood there awkwardly, she didn't take compliments well. "Anyways I came up to tell you that we were gonna head out and get something to eat. I'm getting kinda tired of takeout and don't feel like cooking" Jessie nodded her head and followed Randy downstairs.

Maven and Mark were standing by the door ready to go when they got there. "Oh guys when we get back you have to go see Jessie's room it looks awesomely cool" Randy said like an excited kid at Christmas time. The two laughed at him and said they would. It was decided that they'd go to Legal Seafood. Jessie had never heard of it but the guys raved over it so she went along with it. She loved seafood and could find something she'd eat on the menu. They got to the restaurant and were immediately seated. Apparently they came here when they were in town and the owner knew them well.

Jessie looked over the menu and her eyes bugged out. They had everything she could imagine. She decided on getting a Sampler Platter. It came with fried fish fillet, popcorn shrimp, calamari, butterfly shrimp, stuffed crab, and lobster tails. It made her mouth water. She got it with a sweet iced tea. The guys got steak and beer. She rolled her eyes when they ordered. She couldn't believe they drove an hour to a seafood place, only to get steak. Surprisingly the food came fast. Jessie happily started chomping down on her food, it was a little difficult eating with one hand but she managed. Randy, Maven, and Mark started talking "shop" so Jessie let her mind wander and looked around the restaurant. She saw a bunch of "original" things that you'd see at a seafood restaurant. There was large white rope looped around the walls, the stirring wheel of an old fishing boat, various fish mounted on plaques, and a large shark over the front door. While looking at the shark she saw a person she didn't expect to see. 

Josh was leaned over the podium flirting with the hostess, she giggled a bit and grabbed a menu showing him to a seat, on the way to the place she was showing him to sit he glanced over at Jessie. When he saw that she was looking at him he grabbed his crotch and mouthed 'all for you' and made some lewd gesture with his tongue. She shivered and turned toward the guys, hoping they didn't notice. They were still engrossed in conversation. Randy all of a sudden let out a burp, he covered his mouth embarrassedly and looked toward Jessie, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry sweetie" he said. She shrugged and took a big gulp of tea. She waited a few minutes and then let out a burp that was bigger than Randy's. Mark and Maven and Randy looked at her with looks of shock on their faces then all of a sudden they busted out into raucous laughter.

"Babydoll" Mark said in between laughter "you are one of a kind".

"Thanks" Jessie said smiling charmingly and pushing her plate back. Her eyes were bigger than her stomach and she couldn't finish all the food. She ate most of it though. She was tired kinda so she laid her head on Randy's shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She was awoken sometime later by Randy whispering in her ear "sweetie its time to go" he said. She opened her eyes and looked, bleary-eyed, at Randy. He laughed at her and helped her stand up. Jessie sluggishly followed Randy, Mark and Maven out to the car. She got into the backseat as Randy rode shotgun and Maven drove which of course put Mark in the backseat with her. She was beginning to feel comfortable around Mark; he had a calming effect on her that previously only Randy and John had.

"Sweetie" Randy said looking at her in the back seat "we were thinking about going for a quick workout tonight do you have some place in mind you want to go while we do that?"

"Can I just go with you" she asked "I'm just kinda burned out on the mall". Plus she didn't want to run into Josh there again. She was still sore from the last encounter and she was afraid of him now. Randy nodded in confirmation and Maven continued on to the gym.

They got there before Jessie knew it. Jessie followed them inside having never been there before. The guys made their way to various pieces of equipment and Jessie sat herself down on a stationary bike deciding to try it out, it would give her something to do. After a few minutes of being on the bike Jessie actually found herself starting to have fun. The endorphins were being released into her body and giving Jessie a natural high.

All of a sudden the tea she had drank at dinner decided that it wanted to come out of her body. She went over to where Randy was flirting with two girls to tell him she was going to the bathroom. She decided to have a little fun. "Dad" she said walking up to Randy and tugging on his arm "I'm going to the bathroom" she watched Randy's eyes get wide and tried not to laugh. She noticed the girls get disgusted looks on their face and walk off.

"Girls" Randy said "wait she isn't my daughter I swear. Come back. Come on." Randy turned to her with a sour look on his face "of course you know this means war" he said dryly. She chuckled and went to the bathroom. She walked in and went into a stall to do her business. She noticed that she was the only one in there and it gave her an eerie feeling but she didn't dwell on it.

She came out of the stall and a hand wrapped around her mouth. A voice came right at her ear "don't fucking scream or I will kill you". Jessie's heart started beating at an alarming rate. She was turned around and looked right into the maniacal eyes of Josh. Gone were the beautiful oceans she got lost in upon meeting him replaced with a storm swirling around. "Didn't think I'd be here did you? Got news for ya beautiful, I've been followin' ya. Yea I knew where you were the entire time since after our first meeting at the mall. So who's the guys you been around with? You banging them too?" Josh shook Jessie a bit violently and grabbed her tighter "I saw the initial two but there's two more. Damn I picked a slut to be my girl who'd a thought. Well I guess I have to teach you a lesson." with that said he ripped her shirt in two and started unbuttoning her pants. Jessie closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come though. She felt Josh rip away from her.

She opened her eyes and saw Randy beating Josh. They were on the floor and Randy was on top of Josh wailing away at him while Josh feebly tried to block the blows. She closed her eyes back and slid to the floor. She felt someone touch her arm and she screamed. She knew it was Josh; he had come back for her. She continued to scream. If she had opened her eyes she would have saw Mark there and not Josh. "NO" she screamed "NO! DADDY I WANT MY DADDY DADDY!" she continued to scream for John while Mark thought about what to do. Maven had called the police and successfully pulled a furious Randy off of Josh who was unconscious on the floor.

Mark tried to get Jessie to calm down but it was for naught. She wouldn't open her eyes. He had to get her out of there but he didn't know how. Finally he decided to just pick her up and carry her out. It wasn't easy, she was kicking and screaming but he managed to get her to the car. He sat with her in the back, holding her tightly to him so she wouldn't be exposed to the world. He sat with her while the police got statements from all of the people involved, they left Mark alone though because 1) he didn't look like he was in the mood for anybody but dealing with Jessie and 2) they didn't want to cause Jessie any further anguish. They'd get Mark's statement later on.

Finally Randy and Maven were let go when it was determined Randy wasn't at any fault. They walked back over to the car and got in. "Ok now lets take her to the hospital to get her injuries checked" Randy said in a deathly calm voice even though you could tell by his face that he was trying very hard to control his temper. When Jessie heard this she started struggling against Mark.

"NO" she said "NO, DADDY! I WANT MY DADDY" she started hysterically crying almost to the point of hyperventilation. Mark looked helplessly at Randy and Maven as he tried to calm Jessie down.

"Head home" Randy told Maven "I'll call John when we get there its obvious she won't go without him here" Randy seemed defeated. He stared out the window silently as Maven drove toward the house. They got home and Randy got Jessie into the house. She seemed a bit calmer when he led her in then when she was carried by Mark. The reason Jessie was so calm was because she knew it was Randy. She smelled his cologne. It was her haven she knew when she smelled it she was ok. 

Randy led her inside and sat her on the couch. He sat with her a few minutes to make sure she was ok. Once he was sure she was he looked over at Mark "I'm gonna go call John now so he can get back at a respectable time, since he's only one state over it shouldn't take him long" when Randy moved to get up Jessie started panicking again. Mark sat with her to calm her down but it didn't work. She just didn't feel the security with him that she did with Randy and that she would with John. Randy ignored what was going on, as hard as it was to him not to go back and take Jessie back in his arms, and stepped into the kitchen to call John. He took a deep breath and dialed the number trying to ignore Jessie's increasing volume. He hoped John didn't hear her; he didn't want John to panic on his way back. John picked up on the first ring.

"Yo Orton. Miss me so much that you hadda call me just to hear my voice?" John joked, it sounded like he was on a post show high. Randy hated to ruin it but he knew he had to tell John.

"John uh dude you need to come home" Randy said solemnly. John was silent on the other end for a few minutes. Randy almost thought he had been disconnected.

"What's wrong?" John asked "Is it Jessie?"

"Dude just get home soon" Randy said not wanting to get into it over the phone.

"RANDY" John all but screamed "Is there something wrong with my babygirl". Randy could hear the panic in John's voice and got tears in his eyes. He sent a silent prayer up that John would get home safe.

"Yes" Randy said before hanging up the phone. Before he got the off button pushed Jessie let out a scream of 'DADDY' from the living room and he prayed John didn't hear it. He pushed the off button and slumped down on the floor, crying silent tears over the pain and anguish of the little girl in the next room.

John was in his hotel room throwing his things into his suitcase. He couldn't think of anything but what was wrong with his babygirl. He had to keep wiping the tears from his eyes, because he couldn't see. He called Vince McMahon earlier and explained things, Vince told him to go ahead home and offered John the WWE private jet so he didn't have to drive hours. After John was packed he called a cab and signed out of the room by phone. He walked to the lobby and saw the cab waiting on him. He got in and directed the driver to take him to the airport.

Once he was at the airport he went to the terminal that Vince told him to go to. He had to show ID to a guard at the gate but then he was taken directly on the plane. He sat down and buckled up and within minutes the plane took off.

During the flight, John's thoughts centered on Jessie. He went through his mind about what could have happened to her. He couldn't think of a thing and it made him frustrated as hell. 'I shoulda been there' he thought to himself 'I'm a bad dad; I wasn't there for my babygirl. I wasn't there when she needed me'. John broke down in a fit of tears as this thought passed through his mind. He cried all the way back to Boston.

Once the pilot made the announcement that they were in Boston John dried his tears. Once the plane stopped he hurried off of it and through the airport. He hailed a cab and told it to take him to West Newbury. The driver's eyes widened but he agreed. John once again let his thoughts wander during the cab ride. All he could think of was what a bad father he was and how he let his little girl down. He didn't cry this time; his macho manly instincts wouldn't let him cry in front of the cab driver. Soon they pulled up to the house. John jumped out of the cab and handed the driver $200 telling him to keep the change. 

**Randy heard the car door to the cab shut and started outside. He had gotten Jessie to a fitful sleep and didn't want John coming in all flustered and possibly upset her again. He met John in the yard and grabbed his arm as he tried to get by him.**

"Orton if you don't let go of my arm and let me go to my babygirl you will be laid out on the ground" John said through gritted teeth. Randy was kind of shocked because he had never seen John so mad 'I guess that's what it takes to get John pissed off, threaten his family'.

"John I want to tell you what happened and let you have a chance to vent before you go in there to her. I just got her reasonably calm and reasonably asleep, for the moment anyway" John pulled his arm out of Randy's grasp and plumped down on the ground, a defeated posture. He looked up at Randy, tears filling his eyes.

"What happened to my little girl" he asked, choking on his words a bit. Randy sighed and sat down beside John. He looked at the grass a bit before speaking.

"Well first of all she somehow met up with that Josh Springer guy whose been profiled on the news" Randy said and John looked up at him in shock.

"You mean the serial rapist? The one who goes around raping women repeatedly and then killing them" John asked Randy, frightened of the answer. Randy nodded his head and John paled "oh my God in Heaven".

"Yea I know. I walked in on them in the girl's bathroom at the gym. She had been in there a while and I was getting worried. So I went up to the door and was about to knock when I heard a male voice say 'Well I guess I have to teach you a lesson' and I rushed in and saw..." Randy wasn't sure if he could go on. Reliving it was bringing him pain that he had never experienced emotionally.

"What Randy you saw what" John said looking over at Randy. Randy shook his head tears in his eyes "man tell me what did you see" John said grabbing Randy's arm and making him look at him.

"I saw Josh standing in front of Jessie, her shirt was torn down the middle and her pants were unbuttoned. He was groping her and she was crying...he had a gun tucked into the back of his pants...I didn't think I just rushed in and started beating the shit outta the fucker. All that was on my mind was getting him away from Jessie and keeping him from hurting her more" Randy stared off into space when he said this, unfocused, thoughts on the events. 

**John looked over at Randy with an amazed look "you risked your own life to save my daughter...damn...man I know this has never came from me but thank you and I love you man...you...your the greatest thank you for saving my little girls life even though you knew you coulda died".**

Randy shrugged "hey what can I say I think of her as a little sister and I would do anything for her and you're welcome and I love you too and I love that little girl of yours too" Randy leaned over and he and John shared a hug. They weren't caring about images, masculinity, it was just two friends sharing their love for one another and showing they care for the other "by the way she hasn't been to the hospital yet she didn't want to go without you there".

They broke apart when a shrill scream erupted from the house "DADDY I WANT DADDY". John looked wide eyed and sprinted to the house faster than Jessie Owens ever dreamed. He thudded through the door and looked wildly around for Jessie. When Jessie heard the door open she looked toward it. When she saw John come through it she jumped on top of the back of the couch and jumped into his arms. John was shocked and almost knocked over but he used his leg muscles and kept his balance and he held Jessie in his arms. She started crying as soon as she felt her daddy's arms around her.

"Its ok babygirl daddy's here he's here. I promise babygirl, I'mma take care of you, and it's gonna be ok." Jessie nodded her head which was against his neck. John went and sat down on the couch with Jessie. "Babygirl now that daddy's here will you let him take you to the hospital so you can get checked out for injuries or whatever".

"Yes but daddy..."Jessie said tearing up and breaking off her sentence.

"Yea babygirl what is it" John said stroking her cheek with his finger.

"I'm scared. Will you stay with me the entire time" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. Randy who had been sitting on the other end of the couch had to turn his head so that no one would see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe how vulnerable and scared Jessie had sounded and it broke his heart, Mark and Maven had similar reactions.

"Of course babygirl. Wild horses couldn't keep me away" Jessie hugged him and pulled away. When she did John noticed that she still had on the torn shirt "babygirl come upstairs with daddy and get another shirt I don't want to take you all that way in those rags".

"Ok daddy...daddy can I wear one of your shirts?" Jessie said walking with John upstairs. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure why not but it'll be a bit big cause I'm way bigger than you" he gave her a small squeeze and she smiled back at him.

"That's ok" she said. John walked into his room and over to his closet to get Jessie a shirt.

"Daddy" Jessie called to him "can I wear this one" John turned around and saw Jessie holding up the shirt he had worn on the day that they shopped for her room supplies. He gave her a questioning look.

"Babygirl it's dirty. I wore it the other day." He noticed her shrug and hold on to the shirt.

"It smells like you though" she said. John sighed knowing that it was a losing battle and wasn't important anyway. He walked over to her and helped her take off her torn shirt and put the other one on. When she was exposed he noticed bruises all over her back, arms, and stomach. His blood boiled when he saw them but he kept his emotions under control for Jessie's sake. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 13._

_Jessie sat in the back of the car as usual. They were on their way to the ER so she could get checked out. John was driving and Randy was riding shot gun. He had tried to get Jessie to ride shot gun but she wouldn't. Mark and Maven stayed at the house because they said this was a family thing. Jessie didn't get that but didn't care much. Her thoughts had been back on Josh. She knew that he was in jail and that he couldn't hurt her anymore but she couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Randy led Jessie into the emergency room, while John went over to the nurses desk to register her. _

_"Can I help you sir?" a slightly middle aged woman asked, looking up at John through the top of her glasses._

_"Yes, my daughter was attacked tonight, and she needs to see a doctor" John said, choking on the word 'attacked.' Mentally vowing to kill the bastard who had hurt his babygirl. _

_"Okay, I just need you to fill out these forms, and a doctor will be with you shortly" she replied, handing John some papers and a clipboard and pen. John took what the nurse gave him, and walked over to where Randy was sitting with Jessie, who looked like she was in some sort of traumatic trance. _

_"Babygirl, the doctor will help you in a few minutes. First we need to fill out these papers" John said, looking over at Jessie. When he saw the tears in her big blue eyes, he wanted to break down right there. He knew however, that he had to remain strong for her, and not show any weakness. His mind was still telling him that he was a bad father for leaving, and letting his daughter be hurt in such a way. _

_About 10 minutes after John, with some help from Jessie, finished filling out the papers, a nurse came out, and led her back to a room._

_"Daddy, I don't want to go back without you" Jessie cried, almost launching herself into his lap again._

_"Sweetie, you don't have to. Daddy is going to be right here with you the whole time. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you ever again" John whispered in her ear, as he picked Jessie up, and carried her back. Randy said he would call Mark and Maven to let them know what was going on, and then he'd be on back. _

_back in the room_

_"Mr. Cena, hi I'm Dr. Walters. What seems to be the problem tonight?" the doctor asked, after she stepped around through the closed curtain._

_"My daughter, Jessie was attacked tonight. I brought her in to be checked out" John explained, while Jessie had a death grip on his hand. Right after John told her why they were in there, Randy came around the curtain. _

_"Hey sweetheart. Mark and Maven said to tell you they love you" Randy said, walking over on the other side of Jessie and kissing her forehead. Jessie could only nod, knowing that she would break down, if she had to talk. _

_"Alright, well Jessie, I need to ask you a few questions. Do you want your dad and..." Dr. Walters trailed off, not having a clue as to who Randy was._

_"My name is Randy. I'm like her older brother, I was the one that walked in on..." Randy started, but couldn't finish, as it was still too much to bear._

_"Okay, well Jessie. Do you want them to stay while I ask you some questions? Or would you rather I have them step outside?" She finished asking, once Randy stopped talking. _

_"I want them to stay. Please don't make them leave." Jessie begged, as the tears clouded her eyes once again._

_"It's alright honey. They can stay, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Well, first of all, your dad says you were attacked tonight. Was it just a physical attack? Or was it sexual too?" She asked, causing Jessie's chin to tremble again. _

_"No, it didn't get that far. Randy came in, and saw what was happening and stopped it.." Jessie answered, knowing in her heart that she needed to tell the doctor what had happened a couple days prior, but was still too afraid to say anything. _

_"Alright, well, let me get a look at your bruises. Is there any part that hurts more than the other?" Dr. Walters questioned, as she walked around to stand on the other side of Randy. _

_"My back is really sore. He shoved me into the door." Jessie replied, as Dr. Walters opened the back of her gown up to look at her back. When she did this, a confused look crossed her face. _

_"Jessie, was tonight the first time you were attacked?" Dr. Walters asked, and Jessie could feel her heart drop, as she felt both her dad and Randy's eyes on her. _

_"No" was the answer, that came out no more than a whisper._

_"When was the first attack?" Dr. Walters questioned further, knowing there was more to this, then Jessie was letting on._

_"A couple of days ago, at the mall" was the only answer Jessie would divulge._

_"Babygirl, what happened?" John asked, causing Jessie to turn and look up at him. Deciding that it was pretty much now or never, Jessie told of everything that led up to her being raped in the men's room of the mall. _

_"I didn't know that he was going to do that to me. He seemed so sweet that night when he bumped into me. I told him no daddy. I said I wasn't ready for this, but he just kept saying he didn't care if I was ready or not. That I was going to do this, cause he needed it. He shoved me into the door of the stall, and then he raped me. After he was done, he kissed me on the forehead, told me thanks, and then he left" Jessie was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Neither John nor Randy could hide their own tears, as she recounted this horrific ordeal. Not being able to stand to see her cry, John grabbed her up in his arms, and tried to comfort her as best he could. _

_"I'm going to go get a rape kit. I'll let you guys have a few minutes to calm down" Dr. Walters said quietly, before heading out of the cubical._

_"Babygirl, why didn't you tell me?" John asked, still trying to calm Jessie down._

_"I was afraid you'd hate me. I mean, I let some guy take advantage of me. That, and I lied to you about everything" Jessie told him, her eyes still sheding the pool of tears that laid within them. _

_"Jessie, we could never hate you. You told him no, and the bastard didn't listen. That is not your fault, please don't think that it is, cause it's not" John told her, as Dr. Walters came back in. _

_"Okay, I'll do this exam, and then send the information to the police department. Unfortunately, it's too late to give her the morning after pill. It has to be taken within the first 3 days after the rape" she said, getting the stuff ready for the exam. "Now Jessie, I'll ask you again, do you still want your dad and Randy to be in here with you? They can stay, but it's up to you?" She asked, looking up at Jessie. _

_"Yeah" Jessie mumbled, more worried then ever at the possibility of ending up pregnant from him._

_By the time the exam was done, both John and Randy were pissed off and ready to kill. However, neither one let their feelings show, and masked everything up around Jessie. Right now, making sure she was taken care of was at the top of everyones list. _

_"Sweetie, Dr. Walters is getting your release forms now. We'll be heading home in about 10 minutes. Do you need some help getting your clothes back on?" John asked, the pain showing in the eyes that mirrored Jessie's. _

_"No, I'll be okay." Jessie replied, gently climbing out of the bed, and slipping on her track pants and John's shirt that she had on when she came into the hospital. "Where's Randy?" She asked, once she got settled back onto the bed again. _

_"He's outside in the waiting room, he'll pull the car around for us when we get out there" John answered, sitting next to his little girl on the bed, and pulling her into his embrace. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I should have known something was wrong when you came back from the bathroom that day, and the way you freaked out over Tom and Jerry had nothing to do with your mom did it?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. _

_"No, but I just couldn't tell you. I wanted too, but I was embarassed.." Jessie answered, when a nurse came in and told them they could leave as soon as John signed the papers. John signed the papers and grabbed Jessie's hand as they made their way out. _

_Home__  
__Randy's thoughts__  
__'I should have known something was up' Randy thought to himself as he paced around his room. They had retired to their rooms as soon as they got home but Randy found himself unable to sleep. 'Why didn't I know what was going on. Why didn't I pay closer attention'. Randy sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. 'If only I hadn't been showing off to the girls in the gym I could have went with her and waited outside the door. It never would have happened had I not been thinking with my dick'. Randy sighed and laid on his bed he was trying to drift off when his cellphone rang quietly. He grabbed the phone before P.I.M.P woke up the entire house. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kennedy, his girlfriend._

_"Hello" he said quietly. His mind wasn't on the conversation and he was drifting._

_"Oh hey baby I thought I'd call you before I went to bed. Oh baby I saw these really cute earrings in the mall today I really would love to have; will you buy them for me, oh and there was this cute top that would look great on me and I'm kinda running out of make up do you think you can get me that too oh and there was this.." Randy got up off the bed and cut her off before she could go any farther. _

_Kennedy Olivia" he said barely controlling his anger "do you love me for me or for my money? Wait no __  
__don't answer that I already know. All I have ever done for you is max out my credit cards. Hell I fucking bought you a house damn it. You know what its over I want a girl I can love and that will love ME and not my BANK ACCOUNT. Get your shit out of my apartment cause when I get back there if there's anything of yours still there I will burn it. No I'll give it to good will" Randy smirked as he finished knowing what Kennedy's reaction would be. _

_"Randy no! Baby you know I love you I just love shopping and since I don't have a lot of money I use..." Randy cut her off again._

_"Shut the hell up Kennedy I am sick of your lies. It's over you have no more Randy Orton to parade around as your boy toy trophy to all your high and mighty social circle and no more Randy Orton's bank account to buy anything and everything with. Let me leave you with a word of advice hun, budgeting...grab a dictionary and look it up cause you'll have to apply it to your everyday life from now on. Hope you like Big Macs cause you won't be eating Olive Garden and Chez Paris anymore" and with that Randy hung up the phone and turned it off so he wouldn't be disturbed anymore. _

_ John's Thoughts__  
__'Why didn't I see the signs' John thought to himself as he paced his room quietly. Jessie had asked to sleep with him that night and she was currently snuggled up in his bed. 'I'm a bad father' John thought as he got in bed. Jessie snuggled up to him and he held her close and kissed her forehead "I'll never let you down again" John said as he drifted off to a fitful sleep. _

_ Mark's Thoughts__  
__Mark lay awake in his bed unable to sleep, his mind had been on Jessie all night. Randy had called earlier with an update on how the doctor visit had gone but it did little to settle his mind. His heart went out to the little girl. No one should have to go through what she did. Mark vowed to himself that if Jessie ever needed him he would be there for her. With that he turned off the lamp and went to sleep. _

_ Maven's Thoughts__  
__Maven lay in his beb snoring heavily and moving around alot. His thoughts were comprised of him, Halle Berry, and Jennifer Lopez locked in a room with only a bed in it. He had been just as worried about Jessie earlier as everyone but since he knew she was alright mostly he let his mind ease. With one final snort and movement he settled in one spot for the night. _

_The next morning Jessie woke up to a lot of voices downstairs. She got up out of bed and went to her room and showered and dressed. Once she was finished she went downstairs to see what was going on for the day. _

_When she got there she saw Randy, Mark, and Maven all with bags beside them talking and John talking with them while leaning against the wall._

_"What's going on" she asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs. All of the guys looked at her and smiled. Randy came over to her and hugged her._

_"Well sweetie I need to go home for a bit, needa make sure some things have been removed" Jessie noticed Randy's eyes darked a second when he said this before returning to normal "and pay some bills then I go back to work for a week or so but I'll be back before ya know it. Oh and if you need me here's my cell and home phone numbers" he handed her a small business card and Jessie almost laughed at the fact that Randy actually had business cards with his numbers on them. _

_"I'll miss you" Jessie told Randy as she hugged him close to her. What she really wanted to do was wrap herself tightly around him and scream 'NO YOU CAN'T GO DON'T GO PLEASE' at the top of her lungs but she figured that wouldn't go on to well. _

_"I'll miss you too sweetie but you always know where I am and you know I'll be there for you if you need me plus I swear it'll fly by" Randy said turning away to let Mark come over, Jessie thought she saw tears but wasn't sure. _

_"Yeah and Maven and I have to get back to work too but here is our information if you need us. I personally will be on a plane faster than you can spell x-linked alphathalassemia" Jessie looked oddly at Mark but hugged him and took the paper none the less.Maven said a quick good bye and hugged Jessie and the three men left. John came over and hugged Jessie._

_"Feel ok babygirl" Jessie nodded and hugged John back tightly "easy babygirl the old body ain't what it used to be" John joked "I have some food for you in the oven staying warm we got up kinda early today so". _

_Jessie thought she'd lighten the mood a bit "as long as your the one to take it out of the oven last time didn't bode to well for me" Jessie said holding up her bandaged hand. _

_"So that's how you got that" John said "I wasn't sure if it was from..."he trailed off not wanting to bring up the Josh situation._

_"No Josh didn't do this" Jessie said solemnly "your oven did though, you know I'm thinking of suing too I think that oven has it in for me" she couldn't help but joke, it was in her nature and she couldn't stand sadness. _

_John laughed and swatted Jessie gently on the head before leading her into the kitchen so she could eat._

_"So ok this one time Randy and I were eating at Waffle House and there were these two girls there. So we got outside and these girls come running out. Well Randy being, well Randy, decides to flirt with them even though we were on our way to the next town and needed to get going. Well I'm standing there being nice to them but thinking 'God we need to go' and this officer comes over and whispers to me 'You need to leave I'm keeping my eye on these two, they're prostitutes oh and by the way they're drag queens'. Well needless to say I wanted to get out of there real quick so I pulled Randy away and in the car all I hear is 'DUDE WHY'D YOU DO THAT I COULDA SCORED' and I wanted to tell him a different way but I couldn't so I just blurted out 'dude they were prostitutes and dudes to boot' well needless to say he shut up real quick" John couldn't say anymore he was rolling in laughter. Jessie was sitting across from him wide eyed and open mouthed, all of a sudden she busted out laughing too and father and daughter spent a few minutes laughing over the story."Alright babygirl why don't you go find something to watch and I'mma go to the bathroom real quick and I'll join you ok" Jessie nodded and went to the living room to look through the movies. Not finding anything she liked she went upstairs to look through the ones she got at the mall. She decided on the O.C season 1 and season 2 dvd sets. One of her moms friends had been talking about it the last few times she had visited and Jessie always thought it sounded like a good show. She took the boxed set down to the living room. John was sitting on the couch, he had taken his shirt off and looked up at her as she came back down "hey I was wondering where you had been, I was getting a bit nervous" he said it in a joking tone but Jessie knew he wasn't joking much. She laughed a bit and showed him what she picked. _

_"Oh Lord is this one of those girly shows that all it is is drama and crap" John grumbled. Jessie nodded and smiled as John told her to put it in as he went and popped some popcorn. She went over to the DVD player and tried to figure it out. She had just gotten it to work as John came back with the popcorn and a few root beers. "Figured I'd go for a change of pace" he said gesturing to the root beer "oh and hope you don't mind about me having my shirt off I got a bit hot its like 90 degrees out today" Jessie shook her head as she sat beside John and took a rootbeer. She opened it and took a gulp. Before long both John and Jessie were engrossed in the dvd."Woah ok so why isn't that little dude fighting back? Man he needs to get up and defend himself" John said as Seth let the bullies beat up on him. Ryan came across them and helped Seth out but the bullies proved to be too much. _

_Season one ended and John got up and hurriedly put in season two. They started watching and __  
__were engrossed again. Soon it got to episode twenty one. The episode started with a dark theme. Marissa stopped by Trey's to celebrate the fact that he got a job at the Bait Shop, they drink some margarita's and get a bit tipsy. Well Marissa decided to go outside to get some fresh air. Trey joined her, but not before doing a line of cocaine. He tells Marissa he's greatful for everything he has then he howls like a coyote. He tells Marissa he feels like he can do anything when he's with her. Marissa gets uncomfortable and tries to go back to the house but Trey grabs her and kisses her. He asks her if she feels like she's too good for him. She finally gets away from him and hits him on the head with a piece of wood and runs off. John looked at Jessie after this scene and saw that she had tears running down her face. He pulled her to him and rubbed her back. _

_"Why daddy? Why?" she asked._

_"I dunno babygirl I dunno" John said feeling guilty that he couldn't help more. Jessie all of a sudden pulled away from him and stood up pacing the room. She was still crying and looked deep in thought "he hurt me" she said quietly "he took my trust and shoved it down my throat. He took my pride. He took something of mine that I can never get back. HE BROKE ME! HE HURT ME! WHY! WHY! I have to live with what he did every day. I have to feel the pain, the shame, I have to deal with the dreams and the bruises and the thoughts." Jessie picked up the rootbeer bottle she had been drinking out of and threw it against the wall with a blood curdling scream. Once she saw it shatter into a million pieces she slumped on the floor screaming and sobbing all her pain away. _

_John who had been sitting on the couch shocked at her outburst quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her. She had quit screaming but was still sobbing all the hurt and pain away. It took a while but Jessie finally got her tears under control. _

_"I got an idea" John said "why don't we go to mom and dad's and have a sleep over. I'll call the bros and Marc and we'll just chill for the next few days. I already told them what happened to you so don't worry about that so what do you say" John looked at her for her answer. _

_"Will you teach me how to swim this time" Jessie said smiling cheekily. John laughed loudly and kissed her cheek._

_"You got it babe I'll even enlist my bros and Marc to help" John got up and helped Jessie up too. She looked at him and gave him an innocent angel like look. _

_"Do you do anything with out they're help or do you like share a brain or something" Jessie took off for the stairs when she said this, John took a second to let what she said pass through his brain then he took off after her. He caught her right before she could get into her room and slung her over his shoulder. He took her over to the bed and gently swung her on it, he got on top of her and tickled her mercilessly. She laughed and begged for mercy. _

_"Who's your favorite wrestler?" John asked as he tickled Jessie._

_"Ma--Mar--Mark" Jessie studdered out in laughter. John screamed no and tickled harder. Jessie screamed in laughter and struggled to get away._

_"Who?" John asked again._

_"JBL" Jessie said still laughing at John's tickling. John stopped laughing and looked at her shocked._

_"Oh that's just wrong" John said before grabbing her up over his shoulder again. He took her toward the bathroom. Jessie was a bit confused and nervous about what he was gonna do. He turned the shower on and dropped her gently in it. He closed the door to it and wouldn't let her out. She screamed as the cold water pelted down on her, making her cold. _

_"Who's your favorite wrestler?" John called over her screaming and the water. Jessie got quiet. _

_"It's you" she ground out through clenched teeth playfully, she would have said anything to get out of the shower. John smiled and opened the door. He turned to walk out of the bathroom. As soon as he had stepped out into the main room Jessie tackled him to the ground. They wrestled around a bit, John noticing that Jessie was deceptively strong for her size and that she was actually giving him a run for his money. Finally Jessie got the upper hand and had John on his back as she sat on his stomach. She held his hands above his hands as they both panted out of breath. _

_"You got me wet" John said indignantly once he got his breathing regulated. Jessie smiled an innocent smile and replied._

_"I wasn't the one who threw they're little angel in the COLD shower" John rolled his eyes and scoffed._

_"Angel my WWE title" John said in fake disdain. Jessie smiled brightly at him._

_"Hey since I've had your shoulder's pinned down does this mean that I'm the new WWE champ" Jessie asked with a giggle. John rolled his eyes and gently bucked her off and covered her, tapping the floor 3 times. _

_"Nope" he said smiling at her "now pack a bag and we'll leave" John got up and walked out. Jessie noticed that the white jean shorts he had on were wet and she saw a spot of leopard print briefs peeking through. She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. She then set about packing all that she thought she'd need. Once she had all she needed packed she grabbed the bags and took them toward the stairs. _

_She knew there was no way she would be able to drag the bags down the stairs so she just let them roll down. She knew there was nothing breakable in them so she wasn't nervous about them crashing to the floor. She heard John running from the kitchen. He looked and saw the bags laying at the bottom of the stairs and then looked up at Jessie "I thought that was you" he said simply before walking back to the kitchen. Jessie smiled and walked calmly down the stairs. _

_"Yeah mom the princess and I are coming over tonight" Jessie heard John say as she stepped into the kitchen "yeah that is if she has no more problems with her big heavy bags" John said with sarcasm in his voice, he smiled at Jessie to let her know he was kidding. _

_'Leopard print' she mouthed at him while getting a soda out of the fridge. John's mouth widened and he turned a deep crimson color. Jessie laughed and left the kitchen. She settled down on the couch watching an old episode of I Love Lucy. _

_"They were a gift from Randy, a gag gift he gave me on my birthday" John said coming back from the kitchen, Jessie took pleasure in the fact that he was still red in the face. She smirked at him and watched as he went to pick up his and her bags from where they were. _

_"Doesn't mean you have to wear them though" Jessie said smirking. John dropped the bags and turned toward Jessie, a fake stern look on his face._

_"Oh go get in the car smart aleck" and with that he picked the bags back up. Jessie walked outside and threw a parting shot at John._

_"I got it from somewhere, think about that" and she left it at that and went to the car. John laughed a bit and sat the bags on the porch while he locked up the house. _

_"Now I know a small bit of what my mom and dad went through" John muttered to himself as he picked the bags back up and carried them to the car. He noticed Jessie in the backseat and said "babygirl you don't have to sit in the backseat, its just you and me". _

_"Oh yea" Jessie said getting out and getting in the drivers seat. John laughed and put the bags in the trunk. He wanted to have a little fun with Jessie. He kept his expression neutral as he got in the passenger seat. He took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Jessie. She stared at the keys in her hand in shock "what do you want me to do with these?" she asked dumbly. _

_"Well your in the driver seat I figured you'd want the keys so you could drive" John said with a 'duh' tone to his voice. Inside he was about to bust out laughing but his years in the WWE helped him to keep his game face on. _

_"I'm 14 I can't drive yet" Jessie said practically yelling. John shrugged and put the key in the ignition and started the car._

_"Gotta learn sometime" he said "besides its all backroads from here to there no one will see. Now put your foot on the brake and put the car in reverse" John started this out as a joke but he figured it was probably not a bad idea to start Jessie on a few driving lessons early that way she wouldn't have to wait as long to get her permit and then her license. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Your not driving again until I'm dead" John said to Jessie as they got out at his parents house. His face was as white as the jersey he had on and his breathing was a little shallow.

"Hey it was your bright idea to let me drive in the first place and I didn't know that that deer would run out in front of me" Jessie said, giving John the patented pissed of woman look.

"A) I never am allowed to get ideas you should know and B) it wasn't a deer it was a plastic bag with a stick attached to it" John said walking up to the house and knocking on the door. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked over by him. Carol answered the door and hugged the both of them.

"Boo Bear are you feeling ok you look a bit pale" Carol said feeling John's head. He pulled away from her and walked into the house with a groan.

"Ma ixnay hetay icknamesnay okay" he said giving her a patented little kid look. She just chuckled and  
turned her attention to Jessie.

"How are you doing baby" Carol said putting her arm around Jessie and leading her toward the living room.

"I'm ok I've been having my moments but they tapered o--" she trailed off her sentence as she saw the state that the living room was in. There were two big tents set up against the far wall, the furniture had been taken out to make more room, sleeping bags were laid out in a row across the floor. Tree branches had been attached to the walls and ceilings and a fake owl had been set on a shelf in the corner. Jessie didn't know whether to be scared or laugh.

"I see you found our little set up" Jessie heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw John's brother Sean leaning against the wall, arms folded, a smile on his face. She nodded and smiled a bit.

"It's unique, unlike anything I've ever seen" Jessie said looking around the room again. She saw several  
speakers set up around the spacious room and wondered what they were for. She shrugged it off and turned back toward Sean, he was fiddling with one of the branches.

"It's supposed to be really hot out tonight and there's a chance of thunderstorms. We were gonna do the whole campout thing outside to give you the whole experience but unfortunately we couldn't. So we improvised. I thought of the sound system" Sean turned toward her and he had a proud smile on his face "see here's my idea. Ok so you know how when your outside camping out you hear all the different kinda sounds" at Jessie's nod of confirmation he went on "well I rigged up these speakers to play different sounds you'd hear, like this one" he pointed to a speaker "plays rain, this one" he pointed to another plays owl hoots and those" he pointed to the last three "play a river running, a wolf howling, and wind rustling the trees". When he finished explaining the hook up he smiled the proud smile again.

"Now you know why we always had Sean hotwire the cars we stole when we were younger" Jessie heard John say from behind her. She turned around and saw him lugging in the bags. He had a smile on his face and he winked at her so she knew he was kidding.

"Babygirl go change into your suit while its nice out I wanna get in a swimming lesson" John said to Jessie. She nodded and started to walk out of the room when she remembered that she didn't know where anything was "oh yea you don't know your way around" John said looking at Jessie. He showed her to the bathroom, dragging a bag of hers along with him. He made sure she had everything she needed and left her to change. She opened her bag and took out a blue halter top style suit with matching boy cut shorts. She slowly changed, she was still a little sore, and put on a bit of sunscreen, the places she could reach that is. She grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and walked back out to the living room. She noticed that Matt, Dan, Marc, and Stephen had joined John and Sean in the living room, all wearing swimsuits, she walked over to John and held out the bottle of sunscreen.

"Daddy will you put some of this on my back and back of my legs" she noticed the guys eyes soften when she called John daddy and they smiled a bit.

"Sure babygirl" John said taking the bottle. Jessie turned her back toward John and coincidentally toward the other guys too and heard an audible gasp followed by a groan of pain. The guys knew what had happened to Jessie but none of them were prepared to see a bruise all over her back where the top didn't cover, they looked closely and saw that there were also bruises on her stomach and arms. They each felt intense anger at Josh for doing this to their family but each of the guys made sure to keep neutral expressions on his face."There you go baygirl" John said finishing up Jessie's ankles. He threw the bottle over to the corner of the room and took Jessie's hand "ok let's go hit the water." Jessie followed John out and with each step she got more and more nervous. They got outside and Jessie gulped as she saw the pool. It looked to be about 7 feet deep and about 14 feet across.

"I'm gonna die I know it" she muttered lowly, thinking no one could hear her.

"Nuh uh we're gonna be there between the 6 of us your in good hands girl" Marc said startling Jessie a bit. She didn't think she had been as loud as she had, she turned and gave him an uneasy smile. John let go of Jessie's hand and climbed up the ladder. He dove into the pool with a big splash. He swam around under water a bit before resurfacing by the ladder.

"Ok babygirl come on and get in" John said holding out his hand and doing a 'come on' gesture. Jessie looked warily at the pool. She was extremely nervous, last time she had been in the pool she stayed wrapped around John and she knew she wouldn't get that luxury this time.

Jessie was brought out of her thoughts when she felt herself being picked up. She looked and saw she was in the arms of Matt. Matt climbed up the steps and stood for a second on the side of the pool on the ladder. Then all of a sudden he jumped in. When Jessie realized what was happening she tightened her grip on his neck to as hard as she could. She felt herself go underwater and she held her breath as her eyes bugged out of their sockets almost. Once she resurfaced she looked into Matt's smiling face that was full of mischief.

"I woulda got in eventually" she said smacking him on the chest. He just laughed and handed her off to Sean who was standing close to him. "I feel like a sack of squash" Jessie said looking at Sean.

"I believe the expression is sack of taters" John said with a fake southern accent. Jessie waved him off and turned toward Sean.

"Ok are you the first one to torture me?" she asked dryly "did you get the short straw?"

"John I swear that child is an exact copy of you as a child" Carol said coming up and standing by the pool. John gave her a winning smile and kissed her cheek.

"Pretty much 'cept she has ti--" Carol smacked John and glared at him.

"John Felix Anthony Cena I swear if you finish that sentence I will take you over my knee" Carol said shaking her finger in John's face. John gave her an angelic look and waited til she was turned away before turning toward the others and rolling his eyes and mimicking her. Everyone held in their laughter lest Carol be let in on what John was doing.

"Ok basics first" Sean said looking at Jessie who paled a bit knowing the lesson was officially beginning "backstroke. Ok I'mma lay you on your back with my hands under your back and I want you to propel yourself backward by pushing ur hands half in and half out of the water understand?" At Jessie's nod Sean slowly put Jessie in the water laying on her back. True to his word he kept his hands under her back. She started moving her hands like Sean told her and felt herself move through the water "good job" Sean said giving her an encouraging smile. Jessie felt a sense of pride, accomplishment, that she was doing it correctly. She continued her motions as Sean followed her around the pool. Sean and she chatted about different things as they moved around. She concentrated on Sean's face and his voice so she wouldn't all of a sudden panic. "Hold on" Sean said moving away from Jessie and to the side of the pool where he took a sip of a drink. When Jessie realized he was no longer beside her she panicked and started flailing her arms, she dunked underwater and panicked even harder. She felt arms bring her back up and she looked at Sean's face "you were doing so good".

"You were holding on to me of course I was doing good I didn't expect you to let go of me and move away to let me drown" Jessie said looking at Sean as if he had 2 heads.

"Girlie I haven't had ahold of you for about 15 minutes now. Most of that was on your own. You did fine til you panicked. You stayed on top of the water all by yourself without any kind of help from me".

"I...you...you mean..." Jessie didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe she had been doing all of that by herself. Sean smiled at her.

"Next lesson" Marc called out taking Jessie from Sean "ok now we're gonna learn the breast stroke". Jessie raised an eyebrow when Marc said this, thinking he was trying to be a pervert or something "ok what you do is" Marc said ignoring Jessie's look "you turn on your stomach and move your arms in a circular motion to propel your body forward. Where as the backstroke propeled you backwards." Jessie nodded and Marc lowered on her stomach onto the top of the water keeping one hand on her stomach and the other about midway on her thigh. Jessie felt a flash of panic at this but controled it by thinking that it was only Marc and that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Ok now start moving your arms like I told you" Marc said and Jessie did as she was told. She found it easier than the backstroke and quickly picked up a pace and rhythm she practically had Marc sprinting around the pool sideways. After a while of doing the breast stroke Jessie noticed everyone was by the side of the pool talking INCLUDING MARC. She swam her way over to the side and held on for dear life. Everyone noticed her actions and she cut her eyes to Marc in a hard stare "what" he asked her innocently "I got bored so I came to talk". She gave him the patented pissed off woman look and he slinked behind John. John laughed and moved over toward Jessie, he removed her arms from the deathgrip she had on the pool and put them around his neck.

"Ok now on to something I know you won't like" John said a bit hesitantly "you need to learn how to hold your breath underwater" Jessie's eyes widened and she pulled her arms back to grip the side of the pool in a death grip.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind" she asked John looking at him like he had 2 heads and a big teal nose "I know, you got hit in the head too many times with a foreign object in the ring recently" John rolled his eyes and started gently tugging on Jessie to get her to let go of the side of the pool.

"No I am in my right mind thank you very much" he said "babygirl honeybunny sweetiekins you need to learn how to hold your breath underwater its all a part of knowing how to swim. Daddy will keep you safe the entire time I swear".

"Alright" Jessie conceded, letting go of the side of the pool "but if your arms even think about leaving their grip on me while I am under water I will make your life a living nightmare for the rest of your natural born life I swear on my mother's grave". John's eyes widened and he gulped, a bit afraid of Jessie since the look she was giving him made his mind flash back to Exorcist and Linda Blair's character being possessed by the devil.

"I promise babygirl" he said, his voice a few notches above normal. The guys had to hide their grins behind their hands to keep from laughing out loud at John's expression. They each were tempted to look in the water to make sure it wasn't turning yellow or that little brown logs weren't floating around.

With Randy  
Randy pulled up to his apartment and got out of the car. He got his bags out and slammed the trunk shut. He had had the flight from hell and hoped that he didn't have to put up with anything else that day. He took out his key and unlocked the door stepping inside his apartment. He took a moment to say hi to his dog Mollie, looking her over to make sure Kennedy didn't harm her in anyway. Mollie and Kennedy never liked each other and Randy wouldn't put it past Kennedy to do something to the young rottweiler. Once Randy was satisfied that Mollie was ok he took his bags to his room. He threw them to the side of the room and stripped down to his boxers. He wanted to sleep for the rest of the night. He got in bed and snuggled under the covers. Mollie came over and curled up on the floor beside the bed. Randy smiled and reached down to stroke the dog behind the ear a bit. "Your the one constant friend I have here Molls" he said before falling into a deep exhausted sleep.

Randy was woken the next morning by Mollie licking his face. He laughed a bit before sliding over and sitting up. "Gotta go potty babydoll" he asked Mollie, cooingly. She started running excitedly about the room and Randy laughed. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts before walking out of the room. He walked over to the dining room table and grabbed the leash off of it. "Sit" Randy said semi sternly to the overly hyper Mollie. The small rottweiler sat obediently and looked up at Randy with a goofy doggie grin. Randy laughed and put the leash on her. "Heel" he said and walked outside with Mollie. He walked out of the parking lot and up one way of the street. He wasn't afraid of being recognized because most of his neighbors were older or didn't watch wrestling and didn't pay him no mind. He walked at a slow pace, sometimes taking time to talk to Mollie or stroke her head. Randy enjoyed these times, where he could get away from the glitz and glamour of the WWE and just be himself. A man with his dog, waiting to pick up the poop in a small baggie. Randy smiled at the thought of how his fans would react if they knew that he sometimes had to walk with a baggie full of dog shit. He could read the message boards on the internet now 'OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE THE FABULOUS HOT SEXY RKO PICKS UP HIS OWN DOG SHIT! HE NEEDS TO HIRE SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR HIM! I'LL VOLUNTEER IF HE WILL FUCK ME ONCE A DAY'. His fans were unique that's for sure.

Once Mollie had done her business and Randy had collected said business Randy headed back toward his apartment. When he got the door open he heard the phone ringing shrilly. He let Mollie off of her leash and sprinted over to grab the phone "hello" he said in his business voice.

"Cut the shit Orton we both know that voice ain't the real you" Randy heard come over the line. He  
recognized it to be Mark Jindrak. He smiled and sat on the couch.

"Jindrak you and I both know you gotta be fake sometimes" Randy laughed, he picked up the remote and started flipping through the tv. Mollie came up and jumped up beside him on the couch. He bent down to grab one of her toys off the floor and showed it to her "down" he said gently, giving the toy to her. She hopped off the couch and settled on the floor by it.

"That's true man so true" Mark said, Randy could hear Marcus, Mark's 4 and a half year old son singing along to Spongebob Squarepants in the background. Randy smiled knowing that this was one of the rare times that Mark was spending time with his son. He knew Mark relished those moments and wondered why he was on the phone rather than sitting by his son watching tv with him.

"Why the hell are you on the phone talking to me rather than sitting by that adorable son of yours watching Spongebob" Randy asked in a joking tone of flabbergastness.

Mark laughed and said "well see I was just talking to Alexis and she went on and on about how she needed a boyfriend and how 'Randy seems to be the perfect guy I bet he treats all his girlfriends like gold'" Mark said imitating his sisters voice. Alexis Nicole Jindrak was Mark's 22 year old sister. Randy had never met her but knew through Mark that she had a deep crush on him.

"Oh really" he said smirking his patented Lady Killer smirk even though he knew Mark couldn't see "well the Legend Killer is now on the market he might have to make the lovely ladies dreams come true".

"What happened to the bi...I mean Kennedy" Mark asked, ignoring Randy's comments about his sister.

"She's gone, I got tired of being her banker and source of income so I told her the teller was closed" Mark laughed at Randy's joke and Randy smiled a bit, feeling good about having Kennedy out of his life.

"Well how bout I set you up with Alexis" Mark asked "she's coming to the show we got in Atlanta this  
weekend to visit me and I can introduce you".

"Sounds good Jindrak" Randy said, he heard a crash and his eyes widened knowing what it was "shit Jindrak I gotta go Mollie got into the trash again".

"Ok dude have fun picking up egg shells and old paper towels" Mark said laughing and thanking God that Marcus didn't put him through what Mollie did Randy.

"Stuff it" Randy said before hanging up. He jogged into the kitchen and saw Mollie rooting around the  
garbage that was spread on the floor. She looked up at him when she heard him enter and Randy bowled over in laughter. She had half an egg shell on the end of her nose and half a burnt bacon strip hanging from her mouth. There was something white all over the sides of her mouth giving her the look of a rabid dog. All in all he couldn't really be mad at her. He went over and grabbed the eggshell off her nose and let her eat the bacon before grabbing her up and putting her in the bathroom and shutting the door. He set about cleaning up the trash. Once that was accomplished he took the sack out and put it in the dumpster the tenants of the building used.

After he did that he went back to his apartment and let Mollie out of the bathroom. He went over and picked up her leash "let's go to the park Molls" he said.

Back with Jessie and the gang  
"...and what he saw made his blood run cold. There was a hook on the handle of the car door." Marc   
finished up with a maniacal laugh, holding the flashlight up to his face to combat the semi darkness. Jessie thanked the heavens for the cover of darkness so she could roll her eyes without being seen. They had been telling 'scary' stories for the past half hour and Jessie was bored out of her mind. It seemed like all the stories being told were lame old Urban Legends that originated in the 1920's in Bumfuck, Texas. "Jessie wanna tell one" Marc said offering her the flashlight. Jessie thought up the perfect story. She decided to just wing it, she had always had a bit of a warped mind and figured she could get away with winging a pretty scary tale. She made up her mind and began to speak, holding up the flashlight in the goofy manner the others had.

"Kathy Brianson had always loved Metallica. She had been listening to them since she was a little girl. So when she got the chance to go to one of their concerts in the big city she jumped at the chance. The night of the concert she got all dolled up, checked that she had her concert tickets and money and headed out the door to the arena. She went to the concert and had a blast. She sang along to songs like Enter Sandman and Nothing Else Matters. All too soon the concert was over. She collected her memorabilia, the one thing she could have to remember the concert by, and headed out of the arena. She got in her car and started the engine heading home. She was about half way there when her car suddenly stopped, dead. She got panicked a bit seeing as it was getting dark and she was on a lonely stretch of highway with woods on each side. She waited in her car for an hour, afraid to get out, when she saw a pair of headlights in the rearview mirror.

"The car pulled up behind her car and the driver got out and came up to the window. She rolled her window down and looked at the drivers face. She had never saw a more handsome man. He had striking God-like looks 'car trouble ma'am' he asked in a voice that oozed sexuality. She nodded 'lemme give you a ride' he said.

"She agreed and got out and followed the stranger to his car, her arms laden with the stuff she had gotten. They rode in silence for a few minutes when Kathy asked the man his name 'you'll know it by the end of the night' he replied. Kathy thought this odd but she nodded. 'Are you hungry' he asked. She thought about it and Kathy decided that she was indeed hungry. The stranger pulled up to an old honky tonk bar. Kathy and the man went in and sat. They sat and feasted on a delicious meal. They chatted and danced the night away. The night was slowly dwindling down yet Kathy didn't return home. The next morning the local newspaper was being thrown against doors as usual. The front page read "Local Young Woman Slain By Slasher On Way Back From Rock Concert"." Jessie finished the story and looked at the other occupants of the room. They all had various expressions on their faces. She explained "that was a real story. It happened to a friend of one of my mom's friends. It was David Berkowitz".

"And...on that note, I think we should go to bed for the night" Sean said looking a bit freaked out. They all got into their sleeping bags and flipped the light off while Sean fiddled with the remote control to turn on the sounds and soon the atmosphere was authentic. Jessie slipped under the cover of her sleeping bag, which was between John and Marc. Soon she was off to sleep, dreaming pleasant dreams for once.

On the last morning of their stay at John's parents Jessie woke up and was laying on a hard male chest. She figured it was her dad's and kept laying there. Soon she was being shook by someone who had just come up "babygirl get up we need to go soon". Jessie opened her eyes wide when she realized it was John shaking her and not him who she was sleeping on. She shot up and saw Marc under her with a smile on his face. She looked at his chest and saw a wet spot shining on his bare skin. SHE HAD DROOLED ON HIM! She couldn't have gotten more embarrassed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Jessie and John slugged back in to the house. They were both a bit worn out but they had had fun. John went over to the answering machine and saw that he had 2 messages. He pushed the button to play them and sat on the couch 'hey John its Randy..I uh...really messed up my shoulder tonight man...I'm at the doc right now they don't think its serious but I'mma have more time off than I really want needless to say. I'mma go home for the time being and when I can fly again I'll come crash at your place. I called mom and she's sending Nate to come stay with me so he can 'take care of me' yeah whatever. Listen I'mma go now and when I get home I'll call and tell you so you don't worry'.   
'Hey dude I'm at my house now. I got Molls and Nate keeping me company. Uh I'm really high on pain pills now so I'mma goslep k so I'll takto ya laters bye dudesy' Randy laughed at the end and John knew Randy was on some serious shit.

"I hope he's ok" Jessie said looking worried. John pulled her to him in a sideways hug.

"Don't worry babygirl he's ok if he wasn't he would have said so" John said. "Now let's watch a movie, you don't have anymore of that OC show do you" John asked her and Jessie laughed at him.

"No I don't unfortunately the next season hasn't even started yet" Jessie said. John sighed and looked at her.

"We're taping it when it starts so we don't miss it" Jessie laughed really hard at this and said ok. John looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing 1 pm. "Why don't we make a chicken salad for lunch  
and just talk" John said looking at Jessie. She nodded and they walked into the kitchen.

"By the way" Jessie said after she and John had been preparing the salads for a while "who are Molls and Nate".

John laughed at Jessie and flicked a piece of lettuce on her "jealous? haha just playing babygirl Molly is Randy's 1 year old rottweiler puppy and Nate is Randy's 17 year old brother. As you heard Randy's mother is making Nate stay with Randy til she's satisfied that he can take care of himself. Funny thing is I'm thinking that she's long over due on that one".

"Oh ok. Is he cute?" Jessie asked cheekily.

"Who?" John asked looking at Jessie with a 'huh?' look.

"Randy's brother" Jessie said laughing and flicking a carrot piece at John to make up for him flicking the lettuce on her earlier. He picked the carrot off his arm and popped it in his mouth before replying.

"How would I know? He's a GUY first of all and contrary to reports on the internet I'm not like that" John said with a joking tone "and second of all he's 17 also known as under age and also known as good way to get my butt thrown in jail".

They finished up the salads and took them to the table. Jessie smiled when she all of a sudden remembered Randy saying something once about John freaking out if he knew Randy and all had eaten in the living room. Apparently that had some truth to it since when John was around they always ate at the table.

"Daddy will you tell me how you and mom met? And how I was conceived and all" John choked on the food he was eating and had to get it out of his windpipe. Once he was under control he looked at Jessie wide eyed.

"Babygirl you don't wanna hear about that its nothing special. Young love and all" John said hoping Jessie wouldn't press for further information.

"No I wanna hear about it. I bet its something romantic like some Romeo and Juliet thing" Jessie sighed and had this far off look on her face.

"Ok babygirl" John sighed "I'll tell you but I don't want you to think any differently about me or your mom, we're both good people, her more than me probably, and we both love you and we did what we did out of actual feelings".

"Ok" Jessie said paying close attention to John's words.

"Ok well I met your mom in May of 1990. She was...at my uncle's bachelor party...".

"I didn't think women were allowed at bachelor parties" Jessie said with a laugh "Isn't it one of those male only things with the strippers..." Jessie trailed off and a look of recognition showed on her face. She got tears in her eyes and got up from the table. John gently grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Babygirl she did what she did because she had to do it. It's not like she liked degrading herself in front of men. She did it to support herself". John was mentally cursing himself for not making up a fake story

Jessie sat back down "she could have gone to college, became a surgeon" she said almost as if to herself.

"She didn't graduate high school or get her GED baby. She got pregnant and wound up miscarrying" John said trying to ease his daughters mind. He wished she had never brought this up cause he knew it had to be hard for her to hear.

"Tell me the rest" Jessie said in a low almost frighteninly calm voice.

"Well she was the...entertainment" John said fragilly.

"STRIPPER SHE WAS THE STRIPPER" Jessie said in an outburst that scared John. He ignored it and nodded.

"Yes she was the...stripper" he said biting the word out in distaste "I was only 16 when we met. Like I said it was at my uncle's bachelor party. She...did her thing and we ended up talking. She opened up to me and told her story. She was barely 18 and she had been hooked on drugs and all and well one thing lead to another and we had sex. The next morning I woke up and there was a note saying she was leaving and to forget about her...that's what I did".

"Why didn't you try and find her? You coulda made things right. You coulda..." John cut Jessie off as she stood up and was screaming practically nose to nose with him.

"Babygirl" John said in a calm voice "I was barely 16 I was a child how could I have gotten to her? And even if I did how could I have supported myself, her and you cause I know without a doubt in my mind my dad would have kicked me out of the house and I would have been on the street. What? Would you have wanted to grow up living in a cardboard box? Your mom did what she could to survive and it was a struggle. When we talked that night she admitted that she whored herself out for cas..." John didn't get to finish his sentence because Jessie slapped the taste out of his mouth. She ran up the stairs and John heard a door slam. He just sat there. Tears stained his cheeks. His little girl hated him. He knew he wasn't a very good father but he never expected his little girl to ever hate him.

Jessie laid on the bed in John's room sobbing her heart out. She had just heard her mom was a whore and it broke her heart. She had always kept her mom on kind of a pedastal and to hear those things her dad said literally ripped apart the perfect image of her parents that she had. And to hear that it was a one night stand in which she was conceived and not a purposeful act filled with love was making her wonder if her parents had thought of her as a burden. Like her mom had always provided for her but did her mom want her? And her dad did he want her or did he just feel as if it was his responsibility to take her in. She was so confused about everything.

She remembered the card Randy had left with her. She peeked out in the hall to see if John was around and when she saw that he wasn't she sneaked over to her room and got the card from her desk. She sneaked back to John's room and closed the door. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number to his apartment that was on the card. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello" the voice said. Jessie didn't think it sounded like Randy so she figured she'd be safe to make sure.

"Is Randy there? I really need to talk to him" she said. She was told to hold on and the voice screamed  
'RANDY THERE'S SOME YOUNG SOUNDING GIRL ON THE PHONE AND SHE SAID SHE REALLY  
NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU'. Jessie heard what sounded like thundering foot steps then an out of breath  
Randy was on the phone. Tears came to her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Baby? Sweetie is something wrong" he asked sounding a bit panicked.

"Yes" she choked out. She started sobbing again and Randy tried to calm her down.

"Baby..sweetie what is it? Its ok baby just tell me what's wrong..Calm down ok please you'll make yourself sick". He was panicking on why she had called him so upset.

"My mom...was a whore...she and Dad had a...sob...one night...STAND" she finished with a sob/scream. Randy was silent on the other end. He couldn't decide whether to be shocked at what she said or ask if she was lying. He didn't want to upset her anymore though so he decided to get more of the story.

"Woah back up sweet baby girl you gotta gimme more to go on. I mean what..where did you hear this" he wasn't sure what to say. All of this had taken him completely off guard.

"Dad told me how they met. It was at his uncle's bachelor party and she was the stripper. They had a one night stand and she left the next day. He didn't try to find her or anything. Do you think they really even love me? Do you think I'm a burden to them? Do you think they see me as some excess baggage? Do you.." Randy cut Jessie off. She was becoming hysterical.

"Baby calm down. Ok I don't know the whole story obviously but I can tell you this. You are not just a  
burden to your dad and you weren't just a burden to your mom either. They love/loved you I know it. John literally lights up when he talks about you when your not around. Listen don't jump to conclusions just talk to him and hear what he has to say" Randy's heart out to Jessie he knew she had to be torn up inside and he wished he could be there to help her and give her a hug and say everything will be ok.

"I can't Randy, I can't even look at him right now. My perfect image of him is flawed. I need time to think. I know this seems a bit forward but do think I could come stay with you for a few days? I need to sort out my feelings and all and I don't really want to be around John...God I can't even call him dad right now...and I just need to get away" Randy knew that Jessie was in a bad way at the moment and he had the room...he didn't know. He decided to talk to John and TRY to convince him to let Jessie stay with him for a week or so and he could hopefully talk to Jessie and get her to see the light.

"Sweetie lemme talk to John ok and I'll see if he'll let you come. I mean cause I have no problem whatsoever with you staying with me but ultimately its his decision." Jessie agreed and Randy told her he would call and let John answer the phone so Jessie didn't have to go get him.

Jessie and Randy hung up their phones and Randy dialed the number back. John was in the same spot he had been in when Jessie stormed upstairs. He had his head buried in his arms and was sobbing out all the pain he felt. He felt like a failure. Like he wasn't good enough to be a dad. Suddenly the phone rang. John wiped his tears and got himself under control before he answered.

"Hello" he said, his voice betraying his emotions.

"Bro what's up? I had Jessie just call me and have a break down on the phone she said something about you and her mom..." Randy knew the whole story but wanted to play dumb and get John's side of the story and hear what he had to say.

"Randy" John started, he began crying again thinking over what happened "she hates me. She hates me I know she does. Why? Why? I thought I was doing everything wrong. I'm a slut. I can't fucking keep my dick in my pants. If I had then none of this would have happned" John let out a gasp then. "Oh my God in Heaven I didn't say that. I swear to you Randy I didn't mean what I said I didn't" Randy knew if he didn't calm John down he'd get nowhere with him.

"John Cena. Calm down now. Ok first of all I know you didn't mean what you said its your emotions  
talking. I know you love that little girl with everything you have. You just don't like the situation your in. I don't blame you". Randy heard John sigh loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Randy what do I do? I'm at the end of my rope here and I'm lost, clueless" John said a bit more calm but still upset.

"Well let me tell you this. She wants to come stay with me for a few days. I think it'd be a good idea. It'd give you two time to calm down and think and then open up a line of communication. I can talk to her and get her thoughts and feelings and relay what she says to you so you can talk to her". Randy hoped John would go for it. He could be a bit stubborn when it came to people trying to help him.

"Well..if you think that would be a good idea I guess she can go. But I mean its not like she'll let me take her to the airport and what about her flying phobia? I don't want her to freak on the plane" Randy smiled seeing that even though John knew Jessie was mad at him he only thought 100 about her needs.

"Well get someone to take her, one of your brothers or something, as for the plane ride let her take your portable dvd player and Miss Congeniality to watch and she'll be ok. It's only an hour trip from there to here. I can't drive right now but I'll get Nate to pick her up and bring her here" Randy was giving John every detail knowing John wouldn't agree fully unless it was all taken care of.

"Well...ok then...I guess I can call Sean and have him take her. You gotta call her back though and tell her the news" John said a bit stubbornly he sounded like a little kid to John and Randy had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Ok ok. I will. When I call just let the phone ring and maybe she'll get the hint that she's supposed to answer it. In the mean time grab your cell and dust the dust off of it and put it to good use by calling Sean and then the airport. When you get her flight information call me back" with that Randy hung up the phone. John laughed a bit, which felt nice, and grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed his brothers number.

"Hey bro I need a favor..." he began.

Jessie had been sitting in John's room kind of bored out of her mind. Since she had moved back into her room all of her stuff was gone from John's. Her thoughts of boredom were broken by the phone ringing. Once it rang for the fifth time she answered it "hello Cena residence" she said unsure of who it was and how John expected her to answer the phone.

"Oh cut the properness" Randy said cleaning up what Mark had said to him earlier and saying it to Jessie. He was a bit annoyed at all the phone usage he was doing today because he knew his bill would be sky high and because his brother was presently sitting on the love seat staring at him like he had two heads. He took the cushion that was beside him and threw it at Nathan to make him quit staring at him.

"So what did he say? Can I come? Do I have to fly? Will he be the one to drive me to the airport? How long can I stay?" Randy rolled his eyes a bit and stopped Jessie in her tracks.

"Woah Jessie A) He said you can come B) Yes you have to fly C) Sean is gonna take you to the airport 4) You can stay a week and then we'll see where things stand" Randy said trying to ignore the annoying pain in his arm. He needed his vicodan.

"When's my flight?" Randy almost screamed knowing that this would entail another call from him and he knew he couldn't just tell Jessie to ask John, that wouldn't go over too well he assumed.

Randy almost weeped in happiness when there was a beep on his phone "hold on" he told Jessie and clicked over to the other line.

"Yo" John greeted "her flight is Trans Commercial Flight 195 it leaves from Boston Airport at 4pm".

Randy thanked God that he had a good memory since he didn't have anything to write with and on and said good bye to John before clicking over to Jessie.

"Hey that was your dad he said the flight leaves at 4pm so that gives you like 4 hours to get there if I'm remembering my timezones right" Randy's shoulder was screaming at him now and he desperately wanted to get off the phone and pop a vicodan. With the way he was feeling he was tempted to want to chase it with a shot of vodka but didn't especially want to be at the E.R. getting his stomach pumped.

"Ok good" Jessie said writing it all down "thank you so much Randy you have no idea I appreciate this".

"Your just lucky I love ya like a sister I'd only do this for people I considered family" Randy said jokingly.

He noticed Nathan about to say something and he threw another cushion at him. Nate rubbed his head and glared at Randy. He decided to ignore what was going on and focus on the tv which was currently showing an old episode of Baywatch.

"Awww I love you too Randy" Jessie smiled. Randy was the brother she never had. She really did love him a lot. He seemed to always keep her happy and smiling.

"I'm glad. Ok so go pack your bag and all and make sure your ready for Sean cause he's gonna come get you I'd say 2:30ish so that gives you umm an hour to pack all you need" Randy's head was killing him trying to figure out the different times and all.

"Ok I will. So I'll talk to you later on today Randy" Jessie said.

"Ok sweetie I'll see ya when you get here bye" and with that he hung up. He threw the phone over to Nathan and smiled when it landed on his stomach with a 'plop' sound. "I am going to go take a happy pill and sleep for a while by the way be at the airport at noon to pick up Cena's daughter Flight 195 Trans commercial" and with that Randy went into his room and shut the door.

Nathan looked at the closed door with a completely confused expression on his face. "Damn" he said to himself before turning his attention back to the tv.

"I heard that" Randy called from his room "and I'm telling mom that'll be $1.00 in the swear jar". Nathan rolled is eyes and mimicked Randy "and I know you rolled your eyes and mimicked me just now that's another $1.00 in the rude behavior jar". Nathan's eyes widened and he slumped down in his chair wishing his brother didn't act like he had a stick up his ass sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Jessie got out of the plane at Lambert International Airport and looked around. She didn't see Randy anywhere but she noticed a young boy she guessed to be about 16 or 17 holding up a piece of computer paper with 'CENA' written on it sloppily in black magic marker. She leerily made her way over to him. He noticed her approaching and called out to her.

"Hey are you John's little girl" Jessie scoffed at being called a little girl but nodded her head without any smartass retort. "Cool I'm Nathan, Randy's younger, hotter, nicer brother" Jessie almost laughed when Nathan gave her the same smirk she had seen Randy give thousands of times. 'Apparently the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree' Jessie thought to herself as she and Nathan made their way to the baggage claim so she could get her bags. She noticed that when her bags were collected that Nathan wordlessly picked them up and carried them for her. She took the time to study him. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes. He was quite a bit taller than her, not quite as tall as Randy or John though, and while she agreed that he was hot he wasn't hotter than Randy as he said earlier in her opinion. He would definitely make ladies drool in a few more years though. "So what's it feel like having John as a dad" Nathan said trying to ease the tension as he put Jessie's bags in the trunk and unlocked the doors to the car so they could get in. Jessie waited til she got in and buckled her seatbelt before answering.

"It's pretty cool. I don't really think of him as a dad though more like, well I dunno but definitely not a dad" Jessie didn't know how she felt about her relationship with John at the moment. Nathan nodded and backed the car out of the parking space and made his way out of the parking lot.

"What's it like having Randy for a brother?" Jessie asked deciding that by being quiet she would probably come off as snobbish and she didn't want that to be Nathan's first impression of her.

"Ahhh well I just think of him as my brother. I mean we have the typical brother relationship he thinks of me as the typical loser little brother and I think of him as the typical 'I think I'm a bigshot' big brother. I mean don't get me wrong I don't have any ill feelings toward him I just think he thinks he has better things to do than hang out with his little brother sometimes. Our relationship is pretty good though. I mean we have our moments but not alot. Plus I mean there's the added benefit of getting to go to events and pay per views and meeting Stacy Keibler" Nathan let a smirk cross his lips as he said this. Jessie realized that Nathan was coming off as a Randy clone and wondered to herself how much of it was him and how much of it was a farce because of him thinking that since he was Randy Orton's little brother he should act like him. Oh well it was no concern to her she had bigger things to worry about.

Nathan and Jessie made small talk as they made the trip to Randy's place. She noticed a big difference in Nathan's driving in comparison to Randy's. Nathan was a calm driver and very laid back whereas Randy was always on edge and seemed very stiff when he drove. Nathan turned on the radio and Jessie smiled when she noticed that he had the same taste in music. For the rest of the trip Nathan and Jessie sang along to Korn, Aerosmith, The Bangles, and Bon Jovi. Jessie put her thoughts and problems out of her mind and concentrated on having fun singing along to the music.

After a while they pulled up to a gated community. Nathan punched a code into the keypad outside the gate and Jessie watched as it opened up. He drove through and Jessie watched rows of houses go by. Finally Jessie saw an apartment complex and she guessed, correctly, that it was the one Randy lived in. Nathan parked the car and got Jessie's bags out. Nathan lead the way to Randy's apartment and told Jessie to knock. She did and heard a bark and feet moving toward the door. The door was opened and Jessie got a glimpse of Randy's smiling face before she was knocked down by a dog. She got a face full of doggie kisses before the dog was pulled off of her and Randy's concerned face was hovering over her.

"Oh my God Jessie I am so sorry that's Mollie she gets a bit overly excited sometimes and doesn't realise her own strength. Are you ok sweetface?" Randy helped her sit up and Jessie did a quick assessment of herself and decided that she was ok. She brushed off her pants and stood up. She looked at Randy and noticed something that she hadn't noticed before then, his arm was in a sling.

"Woah are YOU ok is the real question? I didn't realize how bad your injury was" Jessie said looking at Randy worriedly.

"No no sweetiepie I'm fine this is just a precaution. I wear it during the day so I don't move my shoulder much so it can get a chance to heal" Randy said rubbing Jessie's back in a comforting gesture. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her and lead her into the apartment.

"Ok go sit down and I'll let Mollie out of the bathroom and you can get reintroduced without the threat of her knocking you on your butt again" Randy stuck his tongue out at Jessie playfully. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"For the record she only knocked me on my butt because I was caught off guard" Jessie said sticking her tongue out at Randy's retreating back.

"Yeah yeah yeah excuses excuses" he called from the back of the apartment. A few minutes later the small rottweiler came happily trotting through and came over to Jessie for attention. Jessie doted over her and petted her and talked baby talk to her. She had had a dog a few years ago that had been her moms when she was about Jessie's age but it had died from old age. Since then she had always wanted another pet. She thought about a dog but preferred a unique pet. When things between her and John straightened out she would ask him if she could get something.

"Hey bro" Randy said looking over at Nathan "do you think you could like...scram for the night I gotta talk with Jessie. You can go home and come back tomorrow some time I'll be ok". Nathan nodded and left without a word. Jessie thought it was kinda rude but shrugged it off.

"Ok darlin'" Randy said in a goofy fake southern drawl making Jessie laugh "what seems ta be the problem at the ok corral".

"Are you high" Jessie asked Randy seriously he giggled and nodded making a shhhh sign with his finger to his lips. She laughed and nodded. "Well see ok Daddy told me about how he and mom got together. Apparently he was at his uncles bachelor party and mom was the...stripper" Jessie choked on the word and Randy rubbed her back to calm her down "and well they got to talking and as daddy says it they had feelings for each other so they slept together" Jessie rolled her eyes "and the next morning she left him a letter saying it was a mistake and shouldn't have happened". Jessie took a deep breath and Randy chose his words carefully.

"Sweetie...your dad for as long as I have known him...he has always been very respectful of ladies. And I'm not just saying that either I really truly honestly mean it. He doesn't just have sex with a girl to have sex there has to be some feelings there for it to happen. Uh..he loves you. I know he does. He would never ever just throw you away or take you in because he felt he had to. Jessica he has something back that he lost for a while. I wasn't supposed to tell you this but he knew your mom had died he read her obituary in the newspaper. He was so messed up from it. He broke down hard and cried for hours. I even caught him with a knife in his hand staring at the blade. He was a zombie I REALLY am not supposed to tell you this but that day you came he and I had been having a talk about suicide and he told me he often thought about it".

"What?" Jessie said "not my daddy" she got tears in her eyes then. Despite what had happened the thought of losing her dad brought her more pain than anything she had been through recently. Randy reached over and pulled her on his lap, which with one hand wasn't that easy but he accomplished it.

"Honey he's ok now. That was the point I was trying to make. He's ok and its because of you that he is. Honey he loves you and he wants to take care of you" Randy told her. "When he came back home after he found out you were raped I was outside waiting on him and when I tried to stop him from going inside so I could explain he said these exact words to me 'Orton if you don't let go of my arm and let me go to my babygirl you will be laid out on the ground', Jessie I have never heard him speak like that to anybody let alone the closest friend he has. But I mean I don't fault him for it what I want for you to take from that is that he would beat the crap of his best friend for you there's no telling what else he'd do".

Jessie's mind was reeling. She had only been here a few hours and yet all she wanted to do was go home and be with her dad again. She looked up at Randy and before she even began to speak he held up a hand.

"Tomorrow I'll get you a flight home tonight though I want you to get a good nights rest. I know flying takes a lot out of a person and I know you gotta be tired. Now there's two options 1) you can share my bed with me. 2) Sleep in the spare room and I can send Nathan to sleep at home." Jessie thought about it for a minute and decided that she didn't really want to sleep alone.

"I'll be your bed buddy, I don't feel like sleeping alone" Randy nodded and pulled Jessie gently to his room. Jessie almost collapsed in laughter when she saw Randy's room. He had mirrors all over his ceiling, a big mirror on the side of his room, a mirror on his dresser, and a small handheld mirror sitting on top of the dresser. He also had hair products upon hair products sitting on the dresser. Jessie looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I like to look good ok" Randy said a bit embarassedly. She could have sworn there was a red shade to his face.

"Alright Delma" she said to him referring to the God of Vanity from Greek Mythology. He got a confused look on his face and she laughed lightly at him. She pulled his head down to her so she could kiss his cheek. She pulled off her jeans, her shirt was long enough to keep her modesty, and climbed into bed.

Randy shook his head at her and followed suit by climbing into bed once he had stripped down to his boxers and taking off his sling. He pulled Jessie to him and she snuggled into his chest as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Jessie woke up and noticed she was alone in bed. She moved and noticed a piece of paper laying on her chest. She picked it up and read it 'Honeybunnybear (yea I took my meds again) I had Nathan take me to the gym for a workout. I left some food for breakfast for you (don't worry its not in the oven this time). I should be back in a few hours until then feel free to call your dad and have him book a flight for you back home. By the way you won't have a lot of time to spend with him seeing as its Wednesday and we have house shows Saturday. See you later, Love Randy'.

Jessie put her pants back on and made her way downstairs to get the food Randy left her and call her dad. She was whistling a mindless happy tune, she had a feeling today would be a good day.

She saw the plate of food sitting on the counter and smiled at the sight of the biscuits covered with gravy, sausage, bacon and eggs. Her mouth watered. She greeted Mollie who let Jessie pet her then went back to lay down 'must not be a morning dog' Jessie thought to herself and laughed.

She went over to the refrigerator for a drink. She opened it and reached down for the apple juice at the bottom when a sharp pain ripped through her. She dropped to the floor, the juice spilling all over, as the darkness engulfed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Nathan walked into Randy's apartment kind of on a mission. Randy had called him while he was grabbing a burger at Burger King and told him to go pick up Jessie and bring her to the gym so they could go grab a bite to eat and Randy could find out when her flight was. He called out her name and when she didn't answer he got a bit worried. He also found it odd that Mollie hadn't greeted him as he came in.

Nathan walked to the kitchen area and almost fell over in shock. He saw Jessie laid out on the floor and

Mollie was sitting beside her nudging her with her face. Nathan raced over to her and checked that she was

breathing, once he saw she was he picked her up and raced to his car with her.

On the way to the hospital he called Randy. It rang 4 times before Randy picked up "what dude? you know its annoying when you call in the middle of a set". Nathan cut Randy off not in the mood for his teasing.

"Randy shut up. I went to pick up Jessie and found her passed out on the floor I'm on my way to the hospital with her right now. Get a cab and meet me there" and with that he shut the phone off and sped to the hospital.

Randy stared at his phone in shock. He couldn't believe that Nathan had found Jessie unconscious. Snapping out of his daze he raced to the dressing room to quickly shower and dress. Once he did that he called for a cab. Randy sat outside the gym impatiently waiting on the cab. Finally after what seemed like hours but was only 10 minutes the cab got there. He got in and told the cabbie where to go and that if he got him there as fast as he could Randy would give him $100.

Nathan sat in the waiting room of the Emergency room racked with worry. He had been waiting on any news they had about Jessie for about 20 minutes now. All of a sudden he heard his name called. He looked up and saw Randy racing down the hall. Randy came up and gave him a big hug. "Have you heard anything?" he asked pulling back. Nathan shook his head and sat back down. Randy sighed loudly and sat beside him.

"Have you called John and told him what was up?" Nathan said quietly, looking at Randy. Randy cursed  
quietly knowing that he hadn't and that the call wouldn't be fun to make. He walked outside to call.

"Hello" John said after Randy had called.

"Dude" Randy started "I uh...Jessie's in the hospital" Randy said not being able to do it any other way. He was almost in tears as it was and a long explaination would have sent him over the edge.

"WHAT!" John screamed on the other side of the phone "what do you fucking mean she's in the hospital? Orton what's wrong with my little girl?"

"I dunno dude all I know is Nathan went to pick her up from my house cause I was at the gym and when he got there he found her on the floor unconscious" Randy got tears in his eyes imagining it all in his head. He hoped that it wasn't anything serious.

"Ok ok. Well I'mma get a flight out. Have Nathan come pick me up. I'll call you back in 10 minutes with the details" and with that John hung up. Randy sat down on a bench to wait on John to call back. If he had smoked he would have done so then. As it was he was almost tempted to start. After a few minutes John called back and told him the flight information. John was lucky and caught an early flight, he would be in St. Louis in 4 hours.

Randy sat in the cold hard chair of the ER lost in his thoughts. Nathan had left to go get John about an hour ago. They still hadn't heard anything about Jessie. Randy had asked the nurses 3 times but they didn't have anything to tell him.

Finally a doctor came out and asked for the persons who were there with Jessie. Randy stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Well" the doctor started "it seems that Jessie had a miscarriage. It was probably due to all the stress she's been under. She's ok but we had to do a transfusion because she lost quite a bit of blood but she pulled through. She's in her room and you can see her but beware she's kinda weak. Oh and here" the doctor pulled a small card from his pocket and handed it to Randy "this is the name of a good psychologist that Jessie can see" and with that he walked off.

Randy got the number for Jessie's room from the nurse and made his way to it. He stood outside the door for a bit, trying to gather his courage to go in. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Jessie was laying on the bed staring out the window seemingly watching the world passing her by. Randy slowly walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey" she said turning to look at him. She looked really pale and her eyes were lifeless. It broke Randy's heart to see her like that.

"Hey babydoll" Randy said kissing her forehead "how ya feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess. I'm a little sore and tired" Jessie scooted over and laid her head on Randy's leg. He smiled faintly and stroked her hair "is my daddy here?" Jessie asked tiredly.

"He's on his way babydoll he should be here shortly" Randy was almost worried about how well it seemed Jessie was taking things. If it had been him that had had a miscarriage he would have been a wreck. All of a sudden the door opened and John rushed in. Jessie sat up quickly and before Randy knew it she was in John's arms.

"Babygirl I'm so sorry for this I'm sorry for everything I'm sorry" John started sobbing on Jessie's shoulder and she didn't know what to do so she just whispered its ok over and over. Finally John got himself under control he muttered something about going to see when Jessie could be released and left the room. Jessie looked at Randy weirdly and he just shrugged his shoulders.

John came back in and said "I signed the release papers we can get out of here now". Jessie looked a bit awkward "what is it babygirl?" John asked noticing her expression.

"It's just that...I'm really sore...and I may need a bit of help getting dressed" Jessie said looking at the bed spread. John walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Would you mind if I helped?" he said looking her in the eyes. Jessie saw all the love and compassion in the world reflected in his eyes.

"I guess not" Jessie said knowing that John helping her was probably the only option. Randy got up and left the room to give them privacy.

John helped Jessie dress and when he saw that she was having a bit of trouble moving around he picked her up and started carrying her to where Nathan and Randy were waiting in the waiting room. Then the 4 of them made their way out to the car and to Randy's apartment. Nathan dropped them off and headed out to spend some time with his friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Baby do you need anything?" Randy asked as John was getting Jessie settled in his bed. Jessie asked for a glass of juice and a sandwich or something since she hadn't eaten all day.

"I'll get it for ya babygirl" John said and he walked out of the room brushing past Randy kind of rudely. Randy raised his eyebrow at the action, he made sure Jessie was settled and went to go talk to John.

"What was that about?" Randy asked John, leaning up against the counter of the kitchen. John looked up from where he was spreading mayonnaise on a piece of bread and looked at Randy, an even expression on his face.

"That" John said gesturing to the bedroom "was about ME stepping up and acting like a father to MY daughter and not letting some wanna be do it for me".

"Excuse me" Randy said wide eyed "is that what you think I'm doing? John I am NOT trying to be a father to Jessie I'm trying to be the friend that she needs right now and that she HAS needed for a while now".

"Oh so you don't think I'm capable of being there for my little girl" John said, a wild expression on his face. Randy shook his head and walked around the kitchen, arms spread in an 'I cant believe this shit' gesture.

"Ok first of all yes I do think you are capable of being there for your daughter. Second of all whats this all about John? Why all of a sudden are you attacking me? Is it really cause you have a problem with me or is it because in that fucked up thing you call a mind that you believe that you aren't a good father to Jessie?" Randy asked, incredulous to how John was being.

John walked up to Randy and shoved him against the wall, he put a hand under Randy's throat and looked him square in the eyes "fuck you Orton, fuck you". With that said John walked out of the apartment.

Randy stood there, shaken by John's outburst. He figured he'd let John cool off and then try to talk to him. Randy went over and finished Jessie's sandwich and fixed her a glass of juice. He took it to his room along with a tray to put it on so Jessie could eat.

"Hey baby John went to get a little air" Randy said sitting the tray on the floor and the food on it. He went over to the bed and helped Jessie sit up and piled pillows behind her. Once he saw that she was comfortable he put the tray of food on the bed and sat the juice on the nightstand by the bed. "Need anything else?" he asked.

"Wanna just sit in here and talk?" Jessie asked, kinda bored with being alone. Randy nodded, smiling, and laid down on the other side of the bed. He and Jessie spent the next little while talking and laughing.

John had been walking and thinking since he left. He felt like a total failure as a dad. His little girl had been through 2 major things and he wasn't there for either. Why couldn't he ever be there for her? He didn't mean to take all his frustrations out on Randy he just needed to vent and Randy was the target. When he got back to the apartment he would apologize. He sighed and started back to the apartment. It was going on 11 pm and it was getting hard to see.

He got back to the apartment and went inside. Once he bent down to let Mollie see who he was so she wouldn't bark he made his way to Randy's room so he could check on Jessie. He peeked in the door and saw that she wasn't in there. He walked quickly to the spare room and saw that she wasn't asleep in there either. He walked to the bathroom and she was not their. He panicked and went to Randy's room and shook him awake.

"Wha" Randy said, still semi asleep.

"Where's Jessie" John said panicked.

"She's right here" Randy said moving his hand over to the unoccupied side of the bed. When he didn't feel a warm body his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly and scanned the room. "Spare room?" he asked John. John shook his head. "Couch?". Again John shook his head. Randy got up and put on some pants and a shirt and he and John set out to look around.

Jessie had been out for about 1/2 an hour. She tried to sleep but found that her mind kept going to various things she had been through. As she walked she thought over everything.

Flashback   
Jessie was listening to Shut Up by Simple Plan as she sat in the passenger side of the car while her mom drove them toward home. All of a sudden she heard her mom gasp. She heard a crunch of metal and everything went black.  
End Flashback

Jessie started humming Untitled by Simple Plan as she walked, thinking that it fit the mood she was in.

Flashback  
A doctor came over to her and said "I'm sorry Jessica, she didn't make it". The she he was referring to was Jessica's mother. They had been in an accident a few hours before, a drunk driver had ran a red light and hit their car. Jessica had came out of it without a scratch on her but her mom had obviously died. The doctors did all they could but the injuries were too severe. Jessica sat there a few moments and digested the information. After it passed through her brain she broke down. The doctor had left her alone to grieve.  
End Flashback

Jessie got to the chorus as she kept walking and thinking.

Flashback   
Jessie was too stunned at Randy standing there to say anything coherent. Had she gone to the wrong house? She simply handed him her birth certificate and the note Carol had written. She watched his face screw up as he read, after a few minutes of staring at the papers Randy leaned inside and yelled "JOHN I THINK YOU NEED TO COME HERE NOW". After a few seconds John appeared by Randy and Randy handed the papers to him and stood there staring at Jessie with a wide eyed flabbergasted expression. John read over the papers and after he finished he looked at her "shit" he said simply.

Jessie misjudged his reaction and picked up her bags and said "I thought you'd like to know. I'll leave now sorry to have bothered you". Despite the pain in her limbs she started walking down the drive way back the way she came. She had gotten about half way down the driveway when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She looked and saw John standing there.

"I cant let you do that. I mean your my kid. Where would you go what would you do? I know this isn't the most greatest situation kid but we gotta play the hand we've been delt. Sorry I don't always sound like a poker dealer I just don't know what to say" before John could say anything more Jessie felt the bags slip from her fingers and her legs give out from under her. She started falling to the ground. Before she hit she felt John grab her up into his arms. "Baby girl whats wrong? Come on what going on" John had a panicked expression and if Jessie hadn't been in so much pain she would have laughed.  
End Flashback

"How could this happen to me?" Jessie sang as she looked at the dark night all around her.

Flashback   
She walked to it and saw Josh standing in front, leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw her and when she reached him he gave her a kiss "come on" Josh said pulling Jessie inside the bathroom. Jessie was a bit nervous but she didn't want to over react.Josh lead her to the boys bathroom and after checking that no one was in it he brought her in. "Privacy" he said leading her to a stall. He practically pushed her in and came in after, locking the door behind him."Lets have some fun shall we" Josh said kissing her. He started unbuttoning his shirt and Jessie looked at him weirdly.

"Josh what are you doing" she asked naively.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my clothes so you can gimme a quickie I mean you are my girl and all and thats what girls do for their men" Josh finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off.

"A quickie?" Jessie said not believing what Josh said "Josh I've never had sex before. I'm not ready for it. I think I should leave and I don't think we should see each other anymore".

She saw Josh's face go from horny to anger in a split second, she got a bit afraid. Josh's hand came up and he slapped her across the face hard. She wasn't expecting it and didn't see it coming.  
"You bitch. I don't care if its your first time or not I need this and you are going to give it to me" with that Josh threw Jessie down on the floor and Jessie smacked her back against the wall of the stall. She cried out in pain and Josh was on top of her in a split second taking her clothes off. He kissed around her body a bit before he took his pants off. Jessie gasped when she saw his exposed member. It was huge. Josh grabbed her hips and said "this will hurt a bit, don't scream" with that he roughly pushed all the way into her. Jessie bit on her lip to keep the scream in. It hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before. Not only the physical pain but the emotional pain too. She couldn't believe that Josh would do something like this to her especially since he hadn't known her that long.

After a few minutes of hell, which felt like a few hours to Jessie. Josh slammed into her one last time and Jessie felt his semen spilling into her. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the head "thanks beautiful". With that he redressed and left. Jessie was in shock. She couldn't believe that had happened.

After she felt ok, well as ok as she could considering what she had been through, she slowly got up and redressed. She was incredibly sore. She felt like her body was screaming at her with every move. Her back felt like it had been shoved through a plate glass window. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and toward the furniture store. She knew she had to put her piss poor acting skills to good use so that John and Randy wouldn't know what was going on.  
End Flashback

"I'm sick of this life" Jessie sang "I just want to scream".

Flashback  
She chuckled and went to the bathroom. She walked in and went into a stall to do her business. She noticed that she was the only one in there and it gave her an eerie feeling but she didn't dwell on it.   
She came out of the stall and a hand wrapped around her mouth. A voice came right at her ear "don't fucking scream or I will kill you". Jessie's heart started beating at an alarming rate. She was turned around and looked right into the maniacal eyes of Josh. Gone were the beautiful oceans she got lost in upon meeting him replaced with a storm swirling around. "Didn't think I'd be here did you. Got news for ya beautiful I been followin' ya. Yea I knew where you were the entire time since after our first meeting at the mall. So who's the guys you been around with? You banging them too?" Josh shook Jessie a bit violently and grabbed her tighter "I saw the initial two but there's two more. Damn I picked a slut to be my girl who'da thought. Well I guess I have to teach you a lesson." with that said he ripped her shirt in two and started unbuttoning her pants. Jessie closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It didn't come though. She felt Josh rip away from her.

She opened her eyes and saw Randy beating Josh. They were on the floor and Randy was on top of Josh wailing away at him while Josh feebly tried to block the blows. She closed her eyes back and slid to the floor. She felt someone touch her arm and she screamed. She knew it was Josh, he had come back for her. She continued to scream. If she had opened her eyes she would have saw Mark there and not Josh. "NO" she screamed "NO! DADDY I WANT MY DADDY DADDY!" she continued to scream for John while Mark thought about what to do. Maven had called the police and successfully pulled a furious Randy off of Josh who was unconscious on the floor.

Mark tried to get Jessie to calm down but it was for naught. She wouldn't open her eyes. He had to get her out of there but he didn't know how. Finally he decided to just pick her up and carry her out. It wasn't easy, she was kicking and screaming but he managed to get her to the car. He sat with her in the back, holding her tightly to him so she wouldn't be exposed to the world. He sat with her while the police got statements from all of the people involved, they left Mark alone though because 1) he didn't look like he was in the mood for anybody but dealing with Jessie and 2) they didn't want to cause Jessie any further anguish. They'd get Mark's statement later on.  
End Flashback

"I try to make a sound but no one hears me" Jessie continued to sing "I'm slipping off the edge, hanging by a thread".

Flashback   
When Jessie heard the door open she looked toward it. When she saw John come through it she jumped on top of the back of the couch and jumped into his arms. John was shocked and almost knocked over but he used his leg muscles and kept his balance and he held Jessie in his arms. She started crying as soon as she felt her daddy's arms around her.

"Its ok babygirl daddy's here he's here. I promise babygirl I'mma take care of you and its gonna be ok" Jessie nodded her head which was against his neck. John went and sat down on the couch with Jessie. "Babygirl now that daddy's here will you let him take you to the hospital so you can get checked out for injuries or whatever".

"Yes but daddy..."Jessie said tearing up and breaking off her sentence.

"Yea babygirl what is it" John said stroking her cheek with his finger.

"I'm scared. Will you stay with me the entire time" she asked, her bottom lip trembling. Randy who had been sitting on the other end of the couch had to turn his head so that no one would see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe how vulnerable and scared Jessie had sounded and it broke his heart, Mark and Maven had similar reactions.

"Of course babygirl. Wild horses couldn't keep me away" Jessie hugged him and pulled away. When she did John noticed that she still had on the torn shirt "babygirl come upstairs with daddy and get another shirt I don't want to take you all that way in those rags".

"Ok daddy...daddy can I wear one of your shirts?" Jessie said walking with John upstairs. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure why not but it'll be a bit big cause I'm way bigger than you" he gave her a small squeeze and she smiled back at him.

"That's ok" she said. John walked into his room and over to his closet to get Jessie a shirt.

"Daddy" Jessie called to him "can I wear this one?" John turned around and saw Jessie holding up the shirt he had worn on the day that they shopped for her room supplies. He gave her a questioning look.

"Babygirl its dirty I wore it the other day" he noticed her shrug and hold on to the shirt.

"It smells like you though" she said. John sighed knowing that it was a losing battle and wasn't important anyway. He walked over to her and helped her take off her torn shirt and put the other one on. When she was exposed he noticed bruises all over her back, arms, and stomach. His blood boiled when he saw them but he kept his emotions under control for Jessie's sake.  
End Flashback

Flashback   
"Sweetie, Dr. Walters is getting your release forms now. We'll be heading home in about 10 minutes. Do you need some help getting your clothes back on?" John asked, the pain showing in the eyes that mirrored Jessie's.

"No, I'll be okay." Jessie replied, gently climbing out of the bed, and slipping on her track pants and John's shirt that she had on when she came into the hospital. "Where's Randy?" She asked, once she got settled back onto the bed again.

"He's outside in the waiting room, he'll pull the car around for us when we get out there." John answered, sitting next to his little girl on the bed, and pulling her into his embrace. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I should have known something was wrong when you came back from the bathroom that day, and the way you freaked out over Tom and Jerry had nothing to do with your mom did it?" He asked, running his hand through her hair.

"No, but I just couldn't tell you. I wanted too, but I was embarassed.." Jessie answered, when a nurse came in and told them they could leave as soon as John signed the papers. John signed the papers and grabbed Jessie's hand as they made their way out.  
End Flashback

"So I try to hold on" Jessie sang "to a time when nothing mattered". The words rang true for her. She had been doing that.

Flashback   
She saw the plate of food sitting on the counter and smiled at the sight of the biscuits covered with gravy, sausage, bacon and eggs. Her mouth watered. She greeted Mollie who let Jessie pet her then went back to lay down 'must not be a morning dog' Jessie thought to herself and laughed.

She went over to the refrigerator for a drink. She opened it and reached down for the apple juice at the bottom when a sharp pain engulfed her. She dropped to the floor, the juice spilling all over, as the darkness engulfed her.  
End Flashback

As Jessie sang the chorus again she started sobbing, barely getting the words out. She wished she had answers for her questions.

Flashback   
"I'm sorry Jessie but you were pregnant and had a miscarriage" Doctor Tomas told Jessie when she had been settled in her room. Jessie sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that she had had a baby and lost it. Before she had time to really think though Randy came in.  
End Flashback

Jessie came upon a bridge. She wasn't aware of how long she had been walking or even what direction she had been walking in just that where she was now. She walked up and stood on the side of the bridge watching the water swirl in the moonlight.

"Where could she be?" John asked Randy as he raced along the street in the car. It had been hours since Jessie disappeared and they hadn't found her yet. The call to the police proved to be useless they told John that she had to be missing 24 hours before she would be taken into consideration for police intervention. John and Randy had been all over St. Louis looking for her.

"I dunno man I mean she was dead walking the few miles to your house that day she couldn't have gotten far" Randy said keeping his eyes on the scenery passing by for any signs of Jessie, it was becoming increasingly hard to see.

John suddenly turned on the bridge that separates St. Louis from a neighboring town, all of a sudden Randy saw a figure on the side of the bridge looking like it was about to fall into the water "THAT'S HER" he screamed and John floored it to where Jessie stood, staring at the water.

"JESSIE" John screamed racing out of the car "Honey what are you doing babygirl? Come here baby please. Whatever your thinking let's talk it out ok? I love you honey please get off the bridge and come to me". John had tears running down his face and his legs felt almost too weak to hold him up. His voice cracked badly from the emotion he was feeling. He swore in his mind if Jessie jumped into the swerving water that he too would take the plunge.

"No" Jessie said so quietly John and Randy almost didn't hear her "didn't you hear the doctor? I was pregnant. I had a baby growing inside of me and I was such a bad mother that I cost my innocent little boy or girl his or her life" Jessie wasn't crying as she spoke just staring at the swirling water below, a sense of calmness surprisingly spreading through her body.

"Baby no. Jessie you are 14 honey you aren't ready to have a kid anyways. Honey it wasn't your fault that you lost the baby you were just under too much stress and your body reacted negatively. Honey your baby is ok now he or she is...honey they're in God's arms and He is holding them close to his heart and they are looking up at His beautiful eyes and smiling. Honey it wasn't your time to have a baby. Maybe one day down the road but not now" Randy was grasping at straws to try and get Jessie down. He would jump with her if she did. She had become such an important part of his life that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

"Randy" Jessie said quietly. He choked back his tears and took a few steps toward her before replying.

"Yes sweetgirl" he said.

"Do you really think God has my baby in his arms and is taking care of him or her?" Jessie said, she turned around and faced Randy and John, a hopeful look on her face.

"Oh dollface I know it. I know He is. Your baby was one of His children and He loves and cherishes every precious life he creates" John looked at Randy in awe that he could create such beautiful words. He hoped Jessie would believe him and would rethink her decision.

"Ok. As long as they're ok. I want them to be ok." Jessie said, she turned toward John "daddy will you help me down? I'm scared I'll fall". John raced over and grabbed Jessie by the waist and lowered her to the ground. Randy joined them and all three shared a bonding hug.

"I love you so much" was said by all 3 to each other. The bond the three shared was deepend then, nothing or no one would be able to get in the way of them. John and Randy were glad that Jessie had changed her mind and both silently vowed to do everything in their power to make sure the little girl that had wrapped herself around their hearts and souls would never feel pain again as long as they had breath in their body.

John looked at Jessie then at Randy "lets go home" he said and that's exactly what they did.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

It was Saturday morning and Jessie was packing a bag. She, John and Randy were heading out on tour. After they got back to Randy's from the bridge they stayed up a while longer talking and sorted everything out. She told John that she didn't feel that she needed to see a therapist but would have one appointment when they got back. John and Randy had made up, of course it wasn't a big thing seeing as Randy knew John had just been upset and didn't really mean what he said and John knew Randy was just telling the truth.

Jessie had spent the nights with her dad in his room. She felt closer to him for some reason. She wanted to spend all the time she could with him.

"Babygirl hurry we need to leave soon" John said sticking his head in the door way. She motioned to her packed bags with a smile. He smiled back and took them and put them with his at the door. She walked out of the room and saw Randy watching tv and John of course walking around the house like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Daddy you got it all no need to go around the house for a 12th time" Jessie said with a smirk. John stuck his tongue out and looked at her with a sheepish look. Soon after they made their way to the airport.

"Daddy where are we again?" Jessie asked from the back seat of the rental car they were presently in. They had flown to the city the house show was at and were on their way to the arena.

"Atlanta babygirl" John said with a laugh. It seemed that Jessie got his knack for not remembering where he was at most times.

They pulled up to the arena and got out. As per usual John and Randy got out the bags and Jessie held doors. They got their locker room assignments and saw that they were sharing a big one with Maven and Mark. It had been a while since Jessie had saw Mark and Maven and she was kinda nervous about seeing them again. She knew that John had talked to them after Jessie had had the miscarriage and had almost committed suicide. She just didn't know how they would react when they saw her. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

They walked into the locker room and saw Mark and Maven sitting and talking to an attractive brunette lady who Jessie figured was about 22-23. She had beautiful green eyes and a bright smile. All three of them looked up when Jessie John and Randy walked into the room. Mark and Maven immediately walked over and hugged Jessie expressing their sympathy and all. She thanked them and sat on Mark's lap when he pulled her on it. She didn't mind though because there wasn't a lot of seating in the dressing room and it beat sitting on the floor.

"Oh" Mark said "Randy, John, Jessie this is my sister Alexis. She hasn't met you yet this is her first time coming to see me since I've been in this company". Alexis shook each of their hands. Jessie noticed that her hand lingered a bit in Randy's. She smiled thinking that Randy needed a good girl in his life and that maybe Alexis was it. They all sat around talking a bit when the guys had to get ready for the show.

"Why don't I take Jessie and we'll go umm get a pop or snack something we'll find something to do...ooh I wonder if I can get us to accidentally run into Shelton Benjamin or Charlie Haas?" Alexis said standing up. John looked about ready to say something but Randy nudged him and shook his head. John had been having Jessie by his side almost constantly since the whole running away thing and he knew Jessie was getting a bit annoyed with it even though she had become a bit more dependent on John.

"Charlie's engaged to Jackie and Shelton's not looking at the moment" Mark said looking Alexis in the eye and then looking toward Randy so only she could see. She smiled at him before turning toward Jessie.

Alexis looped her arm around Jessie's and the 2 girls headed off. Along the way Alexis and Jessie made small talk and Jessie found herself liking Alexis. She was nice, funny, and made Jessie feel like she was one of the girls in a way.

On their way to the soda machine Jessie and Alexis bumped into (literally) Trish and Victoria. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't really watching where I was going". Trish bent over and picked up the water bottle she dropped and smiled at the girls.

"It's ok" Victoria said putting out her hand "hi you probably know who we are but who are you two".

"I'm Alexis Jindrak" Alexis said shaking Trish's and Victoria's hands "Mark's younger sister".

"I'm Jessie Cena" Jessie said quietly "John's daughter".

"I'm sure you don't want to hear this but..." Victoria started and then she and Trish yelled "HOT MEN!"

"Ewwww" Alexis said while Jessie just chuckled and shook her head.

"Any ways what are you guys just wandering the halls for? Why aren't you with the guys?" Trish asked looking in between Jessie and Alexis. Alexis motioned for Jessie to answer and Jessie shook her head and motioned for Alexis to answer.

"Someone tell me" Victoria said looking at the girls exasperated. She pointed at Jessie to answer.

"They're changing" Jessie said quietly. She was a bit shy standing with the only two female wrestlers she liked.

Trish had a far off look on her face when Jessie said this. Victoria wiped at her mouth and nudged Trish. She snapped out of it and looked at the two.

"Wanna go hang out at our locker room? It's just us two and we could girl talk" Trish asked Alexis and Jessie. They nodded and followed Trish and Victoria to the locker room.

"Ok so lets be totally dumb and all and play hot or not. If you dont know how you just say a name and the person next to you says hot or not depending on if they think the person is hot or not" Trish said looking at each person in the room. They sat on the floor in a circle and motioned for Jessie start. All of the 3 girls thought Jessie needed to open up a bit.

"Dad?" Jessie said looking at Trish. Trish blushed and Victoria laughed really hard.

"Hot" Trish said still blushing, she turned to Victoria a wicked smile on her face "Mark Jindrak?"

Victoria immediately quit laughing and mumbled "hot" blushing like Trish had moments earlier.

"Randy" Victoria asked looking at Alexis.

"HOT AS HE--HECK" Alexis shouted smiling widely. Jessie got evil ideas in her head when these crushes were revealed. She hoped she could do something about them.

"Shelton" Alexis asked looking at Jessie. Jessie thought about it before answering hot.

"Alright enough of that cause I think we covered most of the hot guys in the WWE so let's just chit chat" Trish said moving off the floor. The other girls followed suit.

"So how does it feel to be related to the hottest guys in the world?" Victoria asked with a playful smile. She sat on a chair and Trish, Jessie and Alexis sat on a long bench.

"Mark annoys the hell out of me most times" Alexis said simply, she smiled so that they'd know she was kidding.

"My dad's the best dad in the world. I love him lots. He's been a bit overprotective of me lately but I understand why." Jessie shook her head of her thoughts and focused on the conversation.

"Yeah we heard about what happened to you. I'm sorry you had to go through that" Victoria said giving Jessie a sympathetic look. Jessie felt her pulse rise.

"How'd you find out?" she asked calmly.

"Oh uh it was going around. I think most people know really" Victoria said almost hesitantly. Jessie got up madder than she had ever been.

"Great" she spat out sarcastically before storming out of the door. She thanked God a bit for giving her good sense of direction because she found the room she was looking for rather quickly. She opened the door and stormed in ignoring Danny and Doug Basham and Shelton Benjamin sitting there talking to Mark and Randy and Maven she stormed over to John and smacked his face with all that she had. She watched as he was knocked back into the wall in satisfaction. "HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed.

"Babygirl what are you talking about? Why'd you hit me?" John asked holding his mouth. Jessie started pacing angrily.

"You just spread it around about what happened to me" she exclaimed "every one knows! It's like I'm a circus freak. I mean hey why don't you just lock me up in a cage and charge admission. I'll even make the sign 'GIRL WHO COULDN'T FIGHT OFF PERVERT' I'm sure you'll be filthy stinking rich" Jessie was cut off by John grabbing her arms in his hands. She looked at him and saw that his expression hadn't changed from neutral since she burst in.

"Jessie honey I did--" Jessie didn't give him time to finish she broke out of his grip and stormed out of the door. She ran down the opposite hallway, tears streaming down her face, and ran into someone. She fell down on the ground and kept sobbing to herself.

"Oh my God" said a voice "are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Jessie looked up and through her tear-vision saw the form of Chris Jericho.

"No I'm ok just found out that I'm a freak show around here apparently" Jessie said turning her head to the side, she was no longer sobbing but she was still crying.

"Hey that's not a bad thing. Well at least not in my book" Chris sat down beside Jessie and looked at her inquisitively "so do you wanna introduce yourself and tell me what all the tears are about? I mean I know I'm known to be a rather cocky bloke but I'm a pretty good listener. By the way ignore the bloke thing Fozzy was doing a tour in England and I can't shake the lingo".

Jessie chuckled a bit before starting "well see ok I'm John Cena's daughter and as you probably know I was...raped. And I just found out that Dad told everyone about it. I mean why? I don't want people seeing me as a weak, fragile messed up girl" Chris interrupted her.

"Woah back up, rewind, how do you know John told? I mean for all you know he could have been talking about it to Randy or someone and it was over heard and spread around. Believe me in this business if its talked about backstage then someone will have overheard it and its spread like wildfire. So it could not be John's fault. Did you ask him?" Chris asked her, almost as if he knew.

"Well" Jessie said a bit embarassed "no I kinda just assumed that's how it happened", she knew she should have let him explain but Jessie just figured that John had told.

"Let him explain" Chris said simply. He stood up and walked off, Jessie looked after him and saw John standing against the wall a ways down the hall from her. He and Chris spoke a few words and John made his way down to where Jessie was sat. He sat down next to her and pulled his knees up to his chest, mimicking the way she was sitting.

"Dad I'm sorry" Jessie said, tearing up "I just heard Victoria say that everyone knew and I assumed that you told. I guess it's true what they say about assuming huh?" John chuckled and pulled Jessie onto his lap. He hugged her to him a bit before talking.

"Your not an ass and neither am I. Well I can be I guess but well ahhh ok baby I didn't tell anyone what happened. Like Chris said it was probably over heard when Randy and I or Mark and I or Maven and I or..." Jessie interrupted him by covering his mouth. John chuckled again and licked her hand making Jessie squeal and wipe her hand on his shirt. "Anyway just because everyone knows doesn't mean I told them. I wouldn't hurt you like that I swear. But I mean babygirl just because they know doesn't make it a bad thing. These people here are great. I mean there's a few bad eggs but for the most part they're good people and they won't make you feel uncomfortable or like a circus freak".

"I love you dad" Jessie said hugging him.

"I love you to Jessica I love you too" John said hugging his little girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20.

"So Daddy do you like any of your coworkers?" Jessie asked as she watched John write in his notebook. They were sitting on the edge of the stage for RAW and John was writing a rap for his promo.

"I like em all babygirl they're great" John said tapping Jessie on the nose with his pencil playfully.

Jessie scrunched up her nose and smacked John lightly "nooooo not what I meant" Jessie rolled her eyes "like the girls are there any you LIKE like that you'd wanna go out with".

"I dunno babygirl I mean you know about how I feel about Trish I guess if I did go out with any of em it'd be her" John said sitting his notebook aside and giving Jessie his full attention.

"Oh really" said a voice from behind John, he turned around and saw Trish there, he got wide eyed and almost fell off the stage.

"Uhh I umm well you see" John stuttered. Jessie had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from falling over in laughter.

"If you like me why haven't you asked me out or said anything?" Trish asked, smiling. John smiled back and had a goofy expression on his face. He didn't say anything so Jessie decided to answer for him.

"Cause he gets like this" she laughed. Trish laughed and leaned down toward John. She kissed him lightly on the lips and stood back up to her full height.

"Pick me up tonight after the show room 222" she said walking away. John shook his head and looked at Jessie.

"Have I got a date tonight?" he asked dumbly. She nodded her head, amused. "OH SNAP! I gotta go figure out what I'mma do". With that he ran off backstage. Jessie laughed and moved toward the ring where Randy and Maven were currently practicing a bit.

"Hey darlin'" Maven said noticing Jessie walking up. He had Randy in a headlock and Randy was trying to break out of it. Randy smiled at Jessie and winked.

"Hey" Jessie called out.

"So what was Trish saying?" Randy said getting the upper hand. Jessie sat down where JR would usually sit behind the announcers booth and looked up toward the ring.

"Oh just asking Dad out" she said feigning boredom. Randy slid down in the ring and Maven stopped mid clothesline. They both looked at Jessie open mouthed.

"He's going on a date with Trish?" Randy asked. Jessie laughed at his expression and nodded her head.

"SWEET" both Maven and Randy said at the same time. Jessie chuckled and watched them mess around.

"Well JR I think these two young bucks are giving each other a run for their cold hard cash" Jessie said imitating Jerry "I do believe your right there king. BY GOD MAVEN JUST BROKE RANDY'S BACK WITH THAT IRISH WHIP" Jessie screamed out sounding uncannily like Jim Ross.

"Hun that was a back breaker" Maven said to Jessie laughing. Randy cracked up at Jessie's impression and had to get his bearings back before he could continue.

"Blah blah" Jessie joked with Maven. He stopped in his tracks and slid out of the ring. Jessie bolted. Maven chased her around the ring. Jessie easily evaded him. Maven got tired and slid back into the ring.

"Did you not learn a lesson when I chased her around a while back?" Randy asked looking at Maven with a raised eyebrow. "And quit flirting you two John will have MY hide for allowing it".

"HEY!" Maven and Jessie said at the same time.

"I am so not flirting with him I mean I don't like him like that I like guys who DON'T shave their eyebrows" Jessie said turning her lip up in fake disgust.

"Yea and I don't go for underage gir---HEY! I do not shave my brows thank you ma'am I wa---I mean they're natural. Yeah" Randy was rolling around the ring in laughter at this point. Jessie was almost their herself but she held most of it in. "What's so funny?" Maven asked with a dumb look on his face.

John was rushing around his locker room trying to find an outfit to wear for his date. He still needed to figure out what he was going to do also. He was in mid pace when the door opened and Mark Jindrak came through. "Dude you got a date with Trish Stratus? If I wasn't in love with Victoria I'd so be jealous". What Mark didn't know was there was a figure standing outside the door listening. The figure smiled and walked off.

"Yeah" John said "well needless to say I have no idea what to do for this date and I have no idea what to wear".

"Easy" Mark said "just call the hotel and have them set up a date in your room a nice candle light thing. And" Mark walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans, black wife beater, and a black button up shirt that was made of a silky material. He handed them to John.

"Dude this isn't something I'd really wear" John said eyeing the clothes warily.

"John man its not about what you'd wear its about what the girl will find you hot in and believe me you'll be scorching in this" Mark said. John gingerly took the clothes in his hand and held them far away from him as if they were contaminated. He sat them on top of his bag and turned to Mark again.

"Thanks man for helping me out. Man Trish is special to me and I wanna make this a night she'll never forget. I'm hoping she'll be my girl" John got a far off look on his face and Mark laughed at him. Since John was in La La land he called the hotel and set up to have John's room decorated for after the show.

Jessie knocked on the door to the women's dressing room. She waited a few minutes before someone called to come in. She opened the door and walked in. Victoria was standing behind the lockers peeking out to see who it was. Once she saw it was Jessie she came out. She was in a towel. She went over and dressed while talking to Jessie "what's up?" she asked.

"Just thought you'd like to know something interesting" Jessie said mysteriously.

"Ooh gossip" Victoria said excitedly. She vaulted over to where Jessie was and looked at her expectantly "spill".

"I overheard Mark say that he was in love with you" Jessie said squealing a bit. Victoria's mouth dropped open in shock before she regained her composure.

"Ok just to clarify you mean Mark Jindrak right and not Taker Mark cause if you mean Taker Mark then no way in hell would I be interested but if you mean..." Jessie cut Victoria off.

"Mark Jindrak" she said simply. She watched amusedly as Victoria jumped up pacing around the room reminding Jessie a bit of when Victoria had debuted and was the psycho woman.

"Ok" Victoria said looking toward Jessie "so what do I do with this bit of information?"

"Ask him out" Jessie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Victoria's eyes got wide and she looked panicked.

"What?" she asked incredulously "there's no way. I'd make a fool of myself. No way no no".

"Well I could mention to him that you like him" Jessie said casually. Victoria's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. Jessie laughed and said goodbye to Victoria. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She saw the cafeteria area and decided to see if Mark was in there. She saw him sitting by himself in the corner of the room and made her way over to him.

"Hi" she said brightly.

"Hey Jessie sit" he said pushing the chair opposite him out with his foot. She sat down and looked at him as he ate his salad.

"You want me to go get you something?" he asked, smiling goofily at her.

"Nah not hungry just bored" Jessie said putting a bored look on her face. Mark laughed, spitting a bit of dressing on the table near Jessie's arm. Jessie pulled a face and pulled her arm to her lap.

"Sorry" Mark said sheepishly "so where's John or Randy or Trish or whoever you been hanging out with lately?" Jessie thought she heard a bit of a bitter tone in Mark's voice and made a mental note to spend some time with him.

"John and Randy are going over their matches with uh whoever they're opponents are, Trish is doing the same and Victoria is dressing then going to do the same. Why aren't you going over your match?" Jessie asked interestedly.

"Don't have one tonight" Mark said "I got alot at the house shows this weekend though".

"Oh hey is there anyone you got your eye on" Jessie asked Mark. She groaned mentally thinking that she could have made a smoother transition in conversation but she couldn't think of how.

"Wow that was way in left field. Uh. Well Victoria is beautiful. I've had feelings for her ever since I laid my eyes on her" Mark said looking Jessie in the eye. He enjoyed talking about Victoria almost as much as he liked talking about his son.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Jessie asked simply. She internally rolled her eyes, she didn't get grown ups. They always made things harder than they had to be.

"Well first of all yes us old people do overcomplicate things" Mark laughed at Jessie's look of shock, he truged on before she could speak "secondly I dunno if she likes me back or not and I don't want to look like an idiot if she turns me down".

Jessie motioned Mark to lean close to her. Once he did she stage whispered "psst. She likes you too. She told me".

"You little gossip" Mark said to Jessie.

"Huh?" Jessie asked putting on an innocent smile.

"You know what" Mark said with a laugh "you got it out of Victoria that she liked me and then you got it out of me that I liked her and you want me to ask her out now" Mark said glaring at Jessie playfully.

'Shit' Jessie thought to herself she put all her acting skills to work to get out of it "But Mark" she said making herself cry "all I wanted to do was get you two together to make you happy. I mean I don't see why you aren't. I was just trying to help" Jessie added a sob for effect. Mark sighed and got out of his seat. He came over and pulled Jessie onto his lap.

"Oh come on sweetheart please don't cry. God it makes me feel like crap when I see a girl cry" Mark rubbed her back soothingly "ok ok. Quit crying and I'll ask Victoria out ok? I'll suck up my fears and ask her out".

"Make sure to get flowers and wear this cologne it's really nice" Mark made a sound like the cookie monster when he laughs and tickled Jessie playfully. She squealed in laughter.

John ran around his room getting ready for his date. He had on his pants and wifebeater shirt but was barefoot and hadn't put on his overshirt yet. He was trying to decide what accessories to wear. He groaned and went over to the door that separated his and Jessie's room and knocked on it. She opened it, a smile playing on her face.

"Please don't be like me right now" John said on the border of a nervous break down "just help me get ready". Jessie bit back the comment she was ready to say and walked into John's room. She handed him a watch and watched as he fumbled with it. She rolled her eyes and helped him with it. She pointed to his shoes and he put them on. She picked up the silk button up and first tucked it in and then buttoned the sleeves and buttoned it about 1/2 way. She pulled the sides open and let the beater peek out. Jessie walked over and grabbed some of his Drakkar Noir cologne and spritzed it on his chest.

"There ya go" she said.

"Ok babydoll" John said a bit more calmly "You know Randy's number if you need him and if it comes down to it I'll be in here the entire night". Jessie nodded smiling.

"Yes daddy" Jessie said leaning in and kissing John on the cheek "good luck have fun but not too much".

John swatted Jessie playfully on the arm "ok you got your twizzlers, mnm's, Reese's cups. You got Freddie, Jason, Chucky, Michael and Leatherface to keep you company. God with all that candy I hope I don't get a call from Randy saying your at the ER having your stomach pumped" Jessie laughed and pushed John to the door "ok ok I know when I'm not wanted geez" John said before disappearing in the hall. Jessie lighted the candles in the room and shut off the lights before going back to her room.

John nervously made his way down the hall to Trish's room. He stood outside it for a bit before hastily knocking "just a sec" Trish called from inside. John waited, rubbing his sweaty palms on the legs of his jeans, and finally Trish came out. John almost fell over when he saw her. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that flowed to the ground. It was tight in all the right places and had enough cleavage to make John's mouth water. Trish had a chain clasped around her waist that was silver and hung down the front. She had her hair up in a bun and had a few curled pieces framing her face. Her make up was very light and made her face glow. John just stood there gazing at her beauty.

"Hi" Trish said in a delicate, sexy voice that was very different from the loud confidant one she used on tv.

"Hey" John said "you look very beautiful". Trish was shocked that John said she looked beautiful she was expecting him to say she looked hot or banging or sexy not beautiful.

"Thank you. You look nice too very gorgeous" Trish said looking up and down. She felt a flash of heat run through her body. She gulped down the moisture that had suddenly gathered in her mouth. John extended an arm to Trish and she grabbed his elbow with her hand. John guided the two of them down the hall to his room. When Trish saw how it was decorated she gasped.

"Oh John this is beautiful. You did all this for me?" Trish asked turning toward John. John shrugged and lead Trish to the table. He helped her with her chair before sitting opposite her.

"Yeah but its miniscule compared to what I think you deserve" John said simply. He uncovered their dishes of food and poured a glass of wine. John and Trish sat in silence a while eating their meal. Once they were done John asked Trish to dance. She accepted and John turned on the stereo. The soft music flowed through the speakers. Trish put her hand in Johns and the other on his shoulder. She leaned into his chest and listened to the words of the song.

As Trish and John danced they noticed that their bodies fit nicely together. Trish closed her eyes and savored the feeling of being in John's arms. She felt safe, loved. After all of her failed relationships, Andrew Martin, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Christian, this was a welcome change. All of the others had made her feel like they wanted her to do for them, to pay attention to them, to treat them like Kings. But with John it was different she felt. She felt as if John's sole purpose was to make her feel special, like a Queen. And she liked it.

All of a sudden the song changed and Trish looked up into John's eyes. They both felt the electricity between them.

John leaned in and kissed Trish gently. They moved over to the bed and John lay Trish down on it.

Jessie was sleeping in the next room. Various wrappers and movie boxes were strewn around. She was tossing and turning having a nightmare. The videos had gotten to her more than she thought they would. All of a sudden she bolted up out of bed, a scream bit back in her throat. She gathered her bearings. The dream had freaked her out. She got up and debated going to get John but she didn't want to interrupt him. She grabbed the phone and called Randy's room.

"Randy" she said in a shaky voice "I had a bad dream can you come stay with me".

"Sure sweetie I'll be right there lemme change and grab a change of clothes and I'll be right there" Randy said in to the phone. He hung up and turned around "sorry my friends little girl needs me and she's more important to me than a one nighter" Randy said matter of factly "you can show yourself out". With that he turned away and grabbed some clothes from his bag. He went and took a quick shower to wash the girls cheap perfume off of him. He changed into a pair of drawstring cotton pants and a white wifebeater. He grabbed his room key and walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21.

John woke up with Trish in his arms. He smiled as he thought about last night and how perfect it had been. He leaned over and kissed Trish. She moaned and started to kiss back. Before it got too heated John pulled back and looked at Trish's smiling face "hey beautiful, morning".

"Morning to you too handsome" Trish said sitting up and stretching. John watched the muscles in her naked back and felt himself getting aroused again. "I get dibs on the shower" Trish said before sprinting playfully into the bathroom and shutting the door. John thought about going to join her but decided to go check on Jessie instead. No matter of his new found romance with Trish Jessie was still his number one priority and concern. He got up and put the jeans from last night on and made his way to the door. He knocked softly.

"Uh hey" John said confused when a half asleep Randy answered the door "what are you doing in there".

"Jessie had some trouble sleeping so she called me to come be bed buddy with her" Randy said in a gruff morning voice. John pushed lightly past Randy into the room. He went and sat on the edge of the bed where Jessie lay. He looked at her sleeping face a moment before shaking her a bit. She mumbled something and smacked his hand away. John laughed and shook her again.

"Come on Jessie girl wake up. Daddy wants to hear why Randy's in the room and he can't get the story from Randy because Randy is asleep against the door way" and John looked and sure enough Randy was doing exactly as John predicted.

"Movies...scared me...needed him...slept better" Jessie mumbled half awake.

"I knew I should have got the Spongebob Squarepants movie and Rugrats Go Wild instead" John mumbled.

"Not a child" Jessie said sitting up and yawning. She looked at John and immediately she brightened up "how was the date?" she asked cheerfully.

"It was really good" John said "Trish came over and we talked this morning" John thought it best not to tell Jessie that Trish actually never left. Jessie smiled at him knowingly though and he knew he was busted.

"I'm glad you had a good time" Jessie said simply "when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Umm like 20 minutes or so when ever I get ready and Zombie boy over there gets ready and you get ready" John said, laughing at Randy who was snoring.

"Oh daddy" Jessie said remembering something from yesterday "do you think I could ride to the next town with Mark? He told me yesterday he was driving alone since uhh whoever he was riding with got hurt at the show and was sent home".

"Uhh I'm fine with it babygirl lemme call Mark and see though" and with that John reached over and got the phone to dial the number.

Jessie busied herself tidying up the room as John spoke with Mark. She hated leaving messes for the hotel staff to clean up even though Randy and John always told her that that was what their job was. She felt good knowing that she was doing what she could to make their job a little easier.

"He said it was ok with him and that he was leaving in 15 minutes and to meet him by his room which is 234" John said hanging up the phone. Jessie nodded and got a change of clothes out of her suitcase. She always tried to keep as much stuff in her suitcase as possible to make it that much easier on herself to pack.

"Ok I'mma go take a shower then but since I probably won't be out before you have to leave I'll see you at the next town" Jessie said. John came over and hugged her to him tightly.

"Ok babygirl you be good for Mark and try not to drive him crazy too much" John said before smiling  
"although if you really wanna get to him just ask him about the time his son asked where babies come from and then if you wanted you could ask him where babies came from he'd get a kick outta it".

"Hahaha ok daddy" Jessie said hugging John again, she kissed him on the cheek before letting him go "I love you" she said heading toward the bathroom.

"I love you too babygirl" John said as Jessie walked into the bathroom and shut the door. John went over and pushed slightly on Randy and watched as he fell in the floor in John's room. He looked up startled and wide eyed.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked John, getting up off the floor.

"We need to get going in 15 minutes" John said "go get your stuff and all and by the way Trish is riding with us and Jessie's riding with Mark".

"Why is Jessie riding with Mark?" Randy asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes reminding John of a little kid. He resisted the urge to reach over and pinch Randy's cheeks knowing that Randy would probably smack the shit outta him.

"Dunno she asked to and I called and okayed it with him so she's riding with him" John said simply, he  
picked out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom noticing that Trish had already been in and out. She must have went back to her room to get her bags.

Jessie stepped out of the shower and started drying off. She had had a nice hot bath and felt more awake. She started to slip on her clothes. She was wearing a bright pink shirt that said "Daddy's Little Devil" in dark red with Devil horns over the first D and last L, white pants that had the illusion of being tight but were very comfortable, a black belt, and black chunky boots. She topped the outfit off with a cute black hat that looked like something J-Lo would wear and made her way out of the bathroom.

"Yo girlie" Mark said as Jessie made her way up to him in the hallway. She was lugging her bags and it  
slowed her down a bit "gimme those" he said grabbing them and putting them with his.

"Sorry I was late they kinda slowed me down" Jessie said.

"That's ok no big deal. Where do you wanna eat breakfast? There's IHOP, Waffle House, Mickey D's, BK, Hardee's, and a little mom and pop shop around this area" Mark asked, looking down at her.

"Uhhh Waffle House sounds good. I'm craving a waffle, sausage and chocolate milk" Mark chuckled before picking up the bags and leading Jessie out of the hotel.

"So Jessiebelle" Mark said once they had their meals in front of them "why'd you give up riding with dear old daddy and RKO for a bum like me?"

"Change of scenery" Jessie said simply. Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and that she couldn't take it back. She looked and saw Mark smiling widely.

"So you like what you see" he said cockily, spreading his arms out in a 'look at me' gesture. Jessie took a second to look him over. He was wearing Nike warm up pants, a mesh tank top, and black sports hat. She thought he looked sexy as hell.

"You look ok I guess" Jessie said acting unimpressed with him. Mark stuck out his tongue which had sausage bits on it and Jessie said "eww" rather loudly. When she realized how loud she had been she looked around the place and saw that everyone was glancing at her. She slumped down in her seat, embarassed, and kicked Mark in the shin as he was laughing at her.

"What you planning on doing for your date?" Jessie asked Mark when they were back on the road. Mark laughed and ruffled Jessie's hair.

"Probably dinner and a movie" Mark said with a shrug. Jessie let out a sound like she couldn't believe what he said "what? ok so what would you suggest?"

"Uhhh" Jessie said, thinking "I can't think so go with your idea. Rental though and give her flowers".

"Ok any other ideas oh bright one?" Mark said with a joking smart ass tone.

"Do you know what your gonna wear?" Jessie asked, she was getting into helping out.

"Jeans and a T why" Mark said looking at Jessie for a second. Jessie scrunched her face up in disgust.

"You helped dad pick out that great outfit he wore on his date and your just gonna wear jeans and a T?" Jessie asked incredulously "you might as well wear your ring gear".

"It's not that bad" Mark said with a laugh.

"NOT THAT BAD?" Jessie practically yelled "there is no way I am letting you go on a date looking like a slob. I'll help you dress".

"Ever thought about being a dating consultant" Mark asked seriously. Then he smirked "or a dictator".

"Mark" Jessie said in a sickeningly sweet voice "wanna tell me about the time your son asked you about where babies come from?" Mark choked on the drink he had taken and slightly swerved.

"He asked me where babies come from" Mark said in an offhanded way "nothin' to tell really".

"Mark" Jessie asked in the same tone "where do babies come from?" Mark nearly ran off the road.

"So Trish tell us about yourself" Randy said from the backseat. He was getting increasingly bored since he hadn't brought a book (yes Randy Orton reads) and John had the radio on some rap station that was playing some song that was saying something about 40's and G's. He didn't know and didn't care really.

"Well my full name is Patricia Anne Stratigias. Anyone who ever calls me Patricia or Patty though will get beaten. I was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. My birthday is December 18th and I'll be damned if you know the year. I'm 5'4. Natural brunette and if that gets out of this car I will find you both and cut off your balls and use them for ping pongs" Randy and John both winced when she said this and nodded their heads. "Even though I'm a girl I like nothing better than watching hockey, eating a big thick steak, and listening to hip hop. I was a fitness competitor. I won the 790 The Zone of 64 women contest. That's like a fitness competition. I love to read, listen to all types of music, watch old movies. And oh my babies." Trish noticed John's eyes get wide when she said this "no silly not an actual baby. My cars. I have a Cadillac STS and a 1967 Camaro SS. Oh and one last thing I love Mc Donald's" coincidentally they were passing a Mc Donald's and Trish eyed it curiously. John noticed and pulled into the drive thru.

"Whatcha want?" John asked looking at Trish with a smile. Trish smiled back and gave John a small kiss.

"Curly fries, chicken mcnuggets, and a chocolate shake" Trish said giggling.

"I'll have a Big Mac, no tomato or pickle and a diet coke. Oh and large fry" Randy piped up from the  
backseat.

"You best be forking over some cash then" John said playfully "I'll pay for a beautiful lady but your lame ass is paying for itself".

Randy handed John a 10 spot and John placed the order and pulled up to the window. He gave the lady the money and got the food. He gave the bag to Trish and she got out Randy's food and handed it to him. The rest of the trip was made in silence while Trish and Randy snacked on their food.

They got to the arena and John saw Jessie and Mark sitting on the hood of Mark's car. Mark saw them pull up and grabbed Jessie up in his arms. As John and Randy got out Mark came up and put Jessie to where she was piggybacking Randy. "She's yours now" Mark said with a laugh, walking off.

"What'd you do to the poor man?" John asked Jessie, giggling at how she was hanging off Randy.

"I asked him where babies come from" Jessie said smiling a proud smile. John and Randy laughed hard at this and Trish bit her lip to keep from joining them.

"Alright babygirl I'mma show Trish to her locker room. Since your comfortable where you are" John laughed as he said this "you can walk with Randy to the locker room" and with that John and Trish walked off.

"Randy can I get a coke?" Jessie asked him. He sat her on the ground and gave her some quarters.

"I'll be up the hall a bit looking at what my match is" Randy said pointing to the big board where the matches were posted. Jessie nodded and watched Randy walk off. She turned to get the coke. She looked through the selections and decided on a Mr. Pibb. She got the drink and started walking over to where Randy was. She noticed a busty woman rubbing up on him. Randy had this disgusted look on his face and was trying to push past her. Jessie got close enough she could hear the conversation.

"Come on Randy" busty said "you know you want me. I'm everything a man could want".

"Amy no. I've told you repeatedly that I'm not interested plus I overheard you telling Christy that you were gonna get in good with me so you could further your career and get stuff out of me" Randy said looking extremely annoyed.

'So this is that Amy Webber girl I've read about on the net' Jessie thought to herself. She decided to go over and help Randy get away.

"Hi" she said brightly walking up to the two. She noticed Randy get a relieved look on his face and Amy look really pissed.

"Listen little girl" Amy said snottily "Randy and I are having an adult conversation so you'll have to come back later to get my autograph".

'Yea' Jessie thought to herself 'like I'd ever want your autograph'.

"Uh I didn't come for your autograph I came because I am John Cena's daughter and also I'm really close to Randy too. I've heard about the crap you have been starting with Randy and quite frankly I don't like it. Randy is one of the nicest, most caring guys I have ever met and to hear that you are exploiting that makes me sick to my stomach" Jessie said. She smacked Amy across the face. "If you can't get ahead in this business by being good then you don't belong here. So get your pretentious, fraudulent, street walker, ample posterior and your silicone udders away from my big brother Randy Orton and if I ever see you with in 5 feet of him again or even hear of you being near him again I will hunt you down and make you wish your family tree had never sprouted from the ground". Jessie watched Amy stumble away and calmly opened her back pack, taking out a large book. She threw the book at Amy's retreating back and screamed after her "and there's a webster's dictionary to look up any of the hard words your brain couldn't fathom". Jessie looked over at Randy who had an 'I can't believe you did that look on his face'. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You stood up for me" Randy said in a tone that Jessie could tell he couldn't believe she did it.

"Yeah I did. Your my big brother I couldn't let some witch mess with you like that. I mean you've done more for me than most people not counting Daddy. I just figured it was time to give back" Jessie was taken off guard when Randy leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you" Randy said pulling back "now let's go get you an ice cream sundae. You deserve it".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Mark made his way to the Diva's locker room nervously. He was going to ask Victoria out. He had all these thoughts running through his head, the predominate one being what if she says no. He stopped outside the door and gathered the courage to knock. Victoria answered the door.

"Hi Mark" she said, looking kind of taken aback that Mark was standing there. Mark smiled at her before speaking.

"Hey Victoria" Mark said shyly "listen I was uhh wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe get a bite to eat after the show. Maybe rent a few movies" Mark felt like an ass for being nervous. He felt he should be more confident and bold.

"Yeah that sounds good" Victoria said smiling at Mark. Mark almost whooped for joy but held it in.

"Ok cool did you ride here with someone?" Mark asked, Victoria nodded "ok well tell them you got another ride back to the hotel and I'll take you back". They said their byes and Mark left.

Jessie was sitting backstage watching a monitor. Randy had asked her to watch his match that night and she agreed. JR and Jerry were currently going over the match before. Jessie was thanking God that she hadn't saw it because apparently it had been a blood bath. All of a sudden she heard Randy's voice come through the monitor. He was talking about how he was great as he made his way through the crowd. 'I am the longest running intercontinental champion in seven years SEVEN YEARS' Jessie rolled her eyes as she listened to Randy yammer on. She had always thought his character was overly cocky and annoying. She thought it was amazing how different he was in real life. She focused her attention on the match.

The match started off with a bang, Shelton immediately went for a roll up on Randy. At first Shelton was in total control but Randy got him in the corner and turned things around. It was short lived though as Shelton rolled them to the outside of the ring. They brawled ringside for a bit with Shelton backdropping Randy into the crowd before getting back into the ring. Shelton got a series of two counts on Randy. Jessie was surprised a bit because the crowd seemed more behind Randy than Shelton even though Randy was currently a heel. Jessie's eyes widened when Randy got control and the crowd started chanting his name. Jessie felt bad for Shelton because Ric Flair came to ringside and even though he was a heel too the crowd was cheering for him and Randy. She started silently cheering for Shelton in her head. Randy got in control of the match and Jessie fought not to scream at the monitor. She was already huffing and puffing. She was so into the match that she didn't notice Dave Batista and her dad laughing at her from across the hallway. Randy went for a dive from the turnbuckle. Shelton hit a northern lights suplex and Jessie screamed when Randy kicked out at a two count. The match was back and forth again with the crowd chanting 'Orton Orton Orton'. Shelton hit a stiff spin kick on Randy and got another two count. Shelton hit a stinger splash on Randy but Flair put Randy's foot on the ropes to prevent Randy from being pinned. Jessie screamed in frustration and wanted to smack Flair upside his ugly greasy head. She still didn't notice but John and Batista were still laughing their asses off at her. Benjamin threw Flair into the ring and splashed him then splashed Randy again. Jessie clapped happily and let out a WOO! mocking Flair. Jessie laughed when Shelton put the figure four on Flair. She felt it was poetic justice to give him pain with his own move. "Shut up" Jessie said to the crowd when they started booing Shelton "Lord these people just don't get it". There was a few more false finishes that the crowd were into and had Jessie on the edge of her seat. Then out of nowhere Shelton hit a splash. Jessie got up out of her chair to scream when it looked like Shelton was gonna win but all of a sudden Randy rolled him up and got the 1,2,3. Jessie sat back down growling. She had wanted Shelton to win.

Jessie stood up and put a smile on her face as Randy came backstage. He was tired looking and sweaty but he had a smile on his face. Jessie walked over to where he was talking to Batista and John about his match "...man that crowd was so twisted tonight haha. They're heels at heart". Jessie walked up and stood behind Randy as he recounted different things. He turned slightly and noticed her "hey baby" he said "this is my girl right here" he said to Batista and John "she saved me from a skank hoe earlier".

"Yes and I'd do it again" Jessie said kissing Randy on the cheek despite him being sweaty. Then she hit him in the stomach "HOWEVER you beating my Shelton is SO NOT COOL". Batista and John cracked up with laughter and Randy stood there open mouthed looking at Jessie.

Mark Jindrak came by just then and threw Jessie over his shoulder "I need to borrow her for a bit. You can come get her from my locker room when you start to leave" he said walking off. Jessie just shrugged and mimed pinching Mark's ass. Randy and Dave laughed and John gave her an unamused look. "Ok" Mark said sitting Jessie on the couch in his locker room "I'm going to try on a few outfits and I want you to tell me which is best" Jessie nodded her head and Mark went into the bathroom. They spent the next fifteen minutes with Mark trying on outfits. Jessie hated everyone he tried on but made a new one using parts of other ones he put together. He ended up with white dress pants, a black shirt with white wife beater underneath, and black shoes and black belt. Jessie joked that he should add a black hat and complete the whole pimp look but Mark said he didn't have one and rejected Jessie's idea to go buy one. There was a knock on the door and Mark opened it to Maven and Shelton Benjamin on the other side. He invited them in and Jessie immediately felt flushed since she was in the same room as her big crush. The three men sat around talking before Maven spoke up "oh Shelt this is Jessie John's daughter the one we're gonna be keeping an eye on tonight". Jessie's eyes got big when he said this and she looked at him like he had 2 heads and 4 eyes.

"What?" she asked simply.

"Yea Rand came to us earlier and asked if we'd spend the night doing things with you cause he's planning on asking out Alexis and John's going out with Trish and Mark's going out with Victoria" Maven said looking at Jessie.

"WHAT? That little dweeb he knew that I would want to give him the big brother speech before he asked her out so he did it behind my back and when he knew I wouldn't be able to give it to him" Mark said rolling his eyes and looking a bit annoyed.

"Oh calm down Tiger you were the one that introduced them anyway" Maven said with a laugh.

'That little dipwick' Jessie thought to herself 'I bet this is his payback for every one of my jokes'. She was startled out of her thoughts by Maven's voice "so darlin' what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Uhh" Jessie said "food other than that I dunno".

"Why don't we go to Denny's and eat then we could go and rent a few videos to watch" Shelton spoke up. Jessie looked at him and had to keep herself from drooling. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and white sleeveless shirt that clung to his body. She looked at Maven and noticed he was in a wife beater and basketball shorts. She briefly had a thought that it would be a long night.

"Yeah that sounds good" Jessie said. Between looking at Shelton and her growling stomach she was a bit distracted.

"Ok well since the show's over we can go now" Maven said and Jessie got up and followed he and Shelton out of the locker room. Mark watched them go with a smile. He knew of Jessie's little crush on Shelton and he knew that she would get revenge on Randy for putting her in the situation he had.  
He finished getting ready and made his way down to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. Victoria answered rather quickly and Mark had to keep himself from pushing her back into the room and locking the door behind them. She was wearing black pants, a white sleeveless shirt and chunky boots. Her hair was curled slightly and seemed to shine in the horrible lighting.

"Hey Mark" Victoria said smiling brightly at him. Mark greeted her then stuck out his arm for her to take. He lead her out of the arena and to his car. 'This is gonna be a great date' Mark thought to himself starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Jessie was currently searching through the shelves for the perfect movie to watch. After they had left the arena she, Maven and Shelton had went to Denny's and ate then the two guys brought her to the video store and told her to pick out whatever 3 movies she wanted to watch. She had already picked out The Pacifier and the first Harry Potter movie and was looking for a third. Shelton and Maven were standing to the side of her talking about their matches while she looked. She finally decided on a comedy, Lemony Snickett's A Series of Unfortunate Events. She handed the movie to Shelton who was holding the other two and smiled up at him. "That it?" he asked. She nodded her head shyly and followed the two guys up to the counter to pay.

The lady at the counter let out a squeal when she noticed who the two guys were and after a few comments on how she loved them and a few autographs given for what seemed to Jessie was every member of the ladies family the three set off for the car. When they got there Maven told Jessie to sit shotgun and he would sit in the back. Jessie silently added his name to the list of butts she would be kicking.

Victoria currently had her body in Mark's lap, hands around his neck and nails digging into his back. Her head was buried into his neck and she was screaming. Mark thought to himself that this would have been the perfect situation to be in had it not been for the fact that the only reason Victoria was doing what she was was because she was shielding her vision from the tv which was currently playing Texas Chainsaw Massacre. When Mark had taken Victoria to the video store earlier she told him she had wanted to see it for a while and Mark had gotten it only after Victoria assured him that scary movies didn't usually bother her.

"Honey if you'll let go of me I'll go take the movie out and we'll just talk" Mark said, Victoria's nails were killing his back and he was pretty sure he was going deaf from her screams. He almost wept in relief when Victoria slid off him, her hands covering her face. He got up off the couch and stopped the movie. After that he went and sat back on the couch and pulled her back onto his lap. "Alright Beautiful the movies off now. I thought you could take scary movies" he said in a teasing tone.

"I can" Victoria said bringing her face from her hands. To Mark's surprise there were no traces of tears or fear, she had a smile on her face "I just didn't want to watch the movie. I wanted to do something else".

"Oh" Mark said raising an eyebrow "and what's that".

"This" Victoria said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his entire life. She pulled back abruptly and looked at him, smile still planted on her face "let's neck" she said simply before converging on his lips once more.

Jessie was laying on the bed watching the last few minutes of Lemony Snickett. It had been better than she had expected but not as good as he could have hoped for. They had already watched Harry Potter and the Pacifier and it was only nearing 10 o'clock.

"What now?" Shelton said as the credits started to roll. He got up and took the movie out of the vcr after rewinding it. He saw Maven and Jessie looking at him with clueless looks on their faces "oh come on I picked the place to eat and I picked the idea to rent movies I even spotted the movie rental place I can't make all the decisions".

"We could go bowling" Jessie spoke up from her position. She had never been bowling in her life but it was what popped into her head.

"Oh actually that sounds fun. It's been quite a while since I've been bowling" Maven said looking quite  
excited at the prospect of getting out of the hotel room and bowling.

"I think we're being swindled" Maven said looking at Shelton. They had been bowling for about an hour and so far Jessie was kicking their asses. She was a head by almost 100 points.

"I swear I have never played this game before". It was true Jessie had never bowled before but she was good at calculating the right move to make to knock down all the pins each time. She hadn't skipped many grades and graduated High School at age 12 for nothing.

"I'm ready to go" Shelton spoke up "your dad said he'd be back by midnight and by the time we get back to the hotel it'll be close to that. He, Maven and Jessie made their way to the counter and turned in their shoes and left back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel they met John and Trish at the parking lot, Maven and Shelton hugged Jessie goodbye (with Jessie internally freaking when Shelton hugged her) and left her with Trish and John.

"You hungry babygirl or did Dumb and Dumber actually feed you?" John joked wrapping his free arm that wasn't wrapped around Trish's waist around Jessie's shoulder. He felt extremely content, he was with his two favorite girls, as far as he was concerned life couldn't get any better.

"I ate Denny's earlier and Maven bought me an ice cream" Jessie said laying her head on John's chest as they walked. It was very unorthodox but they all were too comfortable to care. When they got to the hotel door John held the door open for the girls then once everyone was in the hotel they went back to their tangle of arms.

"Bye sweetheart I had a great time tonight" John said kissing Trish lightly. They were standing outside her door.

"Bye Handsome I had fun too can't wait to do it again. Bye Jessie, we gotta spend some time together soon come by the Diva's locker room sometime." and with that Trish made her way inside. John turned and pulled Jessie to his side.

"Let's go babygirl" he said walking toward their rooms.

"Daddy can I sleep in your room tonight?" Jessie asked looking up at him.

"Sure babygirl you know you can. Did something happen tonight? Are you ok?" John asked a bit worriedly. Jessie just smiled and hugged him.

"Nah everythings fine I just feel like being near my Daddy" John hugged Jessie to him and kissed her forehead.

"Good 'nuff for me" he said simply. Father and Daughter slept peacefully that night.

'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Randy. I just wish I knew where he was taking me, so I could know what to wear' Alexis thought to herself, as she hurried around her hotel room, trying to find something appropriate to wear on her date. "Okay, well I have just enough time to get a quick shower, and straighten my hair before he gets here" Lexi said, to nobody in particular, since she was in the room by herself.

Twenty minutes later, Lexi was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, drying her hair, and 'attempting' to put her make up on at the same time. Finally getting her hair the way she liked it, she set about finding the right outfit again. Deciding on a black skirt, that stopped about mid thigh, and dark blue halter top she quickly put her clothes on, and grabbed her black strappy heels that tied up around her ankles. Going back to the bathroom, Lexi pulled her hair back on the sides, in a sparkly butterfly clip, leaving her natural curls cascading down her back. Just then, a knock came on her door.

"Just a second" Alexis yelled, walking out of the bathroom, and turning off the light. When she answered the door, it took everything she had in her not to melt at the sight. Standing in her doorway was Randy, dressed in fitted black dress pants, and a tight black shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"Hey baby. Are you ready to go?" Randy asked, appreciating the way she looked in her outfit as well.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse real quick" Alexis responded, turning around and walking over to her bed, where she had thrown her purse when she got back from the arena. Mouthing a quick, 'Oh my God' she grabbed her purse, and walked back over to Randy.

"You look great tonight" Randy said, offering his arm to her.

"Thank you" Alexis answered softly, blushing a bit at his comment. "You look very handsome too" She told him, her embarassment going away.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a night on the town" Randy said, as they made their way to a waiting black limousine.

"Randy, you didn't have to get a limo" Alexis said, as the driver was holding the door open for them.

"Yes I did. You deserve to be treated like a princess" Randy explained, as he climbed in beside her, before grabbing the rose he had the driver hide behind his back. Once Alexis was over her daze of being in a limo, she turned to face Randy, and noticed the single long stemmed red rose.

"It's beautiful, thank you" Alexis said, taking the flower from Randy, getting lost in his eyes.

"It's not as beautiful as you are" Randy declared, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

After dinner, Randy told the driver to take them down to the beach, he had found, and once they got there, they both left their shoes in the limo, and walked hand in hand down the beach, just talking and getting to know each other some more. They were walking and neared this little beach café, and they could hear the music playing. Randy stopped them in their tracks, and turned to look at Lexi.

"Would you like to dance?" Randy asked, gazing longingly at her, as he longed to take her in his arms.

"I'd love to" Alexis replied, stepping into his embrace, the smell of his cologne invading her senses, and she knew that his intoxicating scent would be with her forever. As they started dancing, the song changed over to Angel, from Aerosmith. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, Randy let out a contented sigh at just having her in his arms.

Randy was listening to what the words of this song were saying. It was true, after he broke up with Kennedy, he wasn't sure if he could ever make it through the night. He loved having someone to come home too, someone to be there after his matches.

Alexis was in her own thoughts. Everything that Randy told her about himself, and about his relationship with Kennedy and how she just used him, it made her want to just wrap him in her arms, and never let go. He was the first man, in a long time, aside from her dad and Mark that she has felt comfortable being with. Not once did he put her down or make her feel ugly. She also noticed he was hiding his own tears when she talked about her previous relationships. She wanted his love, and she wanted to give him her love as well. Before she realized what she was doing, she stood on her tip toes and leaned up and kissed him, pouring all of the emotion she felt into that one kiss, as the song continued to play.

Randy and Alexis had just arrived back to Randy's hotel room. Randy had his arm wrapped protectively around Alexis' waist.

"I had a great time tonight" Alexis said, staring up at Randy's bright blue eyes.

"Me too" Randy said, taking the initiative and leaning down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss that left them both breathless with desire. Breaking the kiss, Randy walked over to the fireplace, and started to light a fire. Alexis stood back, admiring the way his back muscles moved as he arranged the logs in the fireplace. Once he was satisfied with the fire, he walked over to the stereo, and hit the play button.

"Dance with me?" Randy asked, extending his hand out for Alexis to take. Taking his hand in hers, Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on his chest. They had been dancing for a few minutes, when the CD changed over to a different song. One that Alexis recognized as one of her favorites, I'll Make Love To You by Boyz To Men.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Alexis asked, gazing up at Randy. He licked his lips, before replying.

"If that's what you want honey" he said. Alexis leaned up and kissed Randy. She hungrily moved her hands over his muscular body, slowly running her hands underneath his shirt to touch his chest, while his hands traveled down to the zipper on the back of her skirt. They never broke the kiss, the intensity never wavered, but it was still very gentle.

Making their way towards the bed, Randy made sure to go slow. He felt something for Alexis that he hasn't felt for any woman in a long time. Not since he first met Kennedy, when that relationship was new. Placing feather light kisses along her neck, Randy tossed her skirt to their growing pile of discarded clothing. Laying gently on the bed, Alexis started undoing the Randy's belt buckle, getting the belt undone, she was quick to get his black dress pants unbuttoned, and was able to get them half way down, so Randy helped her get the rest of his clothes off, and onto the floor.

"Baby, are you sure you want to go through with this? If you don't want to, it's okay" Randy said, looking down into Alexis deep green eyes.

"Randy, I want this. You've made tonight so special, I want you to be my first. I want you to make love to me" Alexis said, leaning up, and drawing his mouth into another soul searing kiss. The kiss shared by the two young lovers, expressed all the emotion and feelings in their bodies.

"Lexi, I want to make sure that this is what you really want. I mean, your first time should be special. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this" Randy said, the love and concern showing in his beautiful baby blue eyes.

"This is what I want. I've waited my whole life for a moment this special. There is no doubt in my mind, that this isn't what I want" Alexis replied, with as much honesty and love, as she's ever had before.

"I promise I'll go slow. It may hurt for a second, but the pain will go away. Just hold onto my hand, and if you need to, you can squeeze till the pain is gone" Randy said, looking straight into her eyes.

With those words, the love and trust that Alexis felt for Randy intensified. Any nervousness that may have been, was forgotten, as Randy started placing feather light kisses along her neck, occasionally nibbling softly at the skin around her collarbone. Alexis was running her hands across Randy's muscular back, and every so often, lightly ran her nails across his back. Biting back a groan, Randy continued his way down Alexis' body, stopping at her breasts. Taking her right one in his mouth, he began suck on it gently, while he massaged the other. After his sweet torture, or what Alexis thought to be sweet torture, Randy moved back up, to claim her mouth in another kiss. Parting her thighs, Randy inserted his index finger, and began to massage her clit. He started out going slow, but then began to quicken the pace, but would slow down again, causing Alexis to go crazy.

"Randy…Please" Alexis half moaned/half begged, wanting to feel him in her.

"Okay baby doll. Just hold onto my hands, and I promise I'll be gentle" Randy said, lacing their fingers together, and placed them above her head. Positioning himself between her thighs, he slowly began to enter her. Locking eyes with her, he moved slowly, inch by inch, till he reached her barrier. When he felt the proof of her innocence, he placed his mouth on hers, and kissed her, before snapping his hips forward and pushing through it. Alexis tightened her grip on his hand, digging her nails into his skin. He held still for a few moments before he felt Alexis relax, and then he started moving his hips slowly to get her used to the feeling. Once he felt for sure that Lexi was comfortable, Randy started picking up the pace.

"Ohhhhh" Lexi moaned, as she moved her hips with each thrust in time with Randy.

"Are you okay baby?" Randy asked, slowing his thrusts back down, and began rubbing her clit again.

"Mmhmm" Lexi replied, as she felt the waves of her first orgasm rip through her. Feeling her release, Randy sped his thrusts up and spilled his seed into her. Collapsing on top of Lexi, Randy placed feather light kisses along her collarbone and neck, trying to bring her back down from her euphoria. Rolling over onto his back, Randy pulled Alexis into his arms, as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"Thank you Randy" Alexis said, looking up into his eyes. He looked at her with an inquisitive look so she pressed on. "For being my first, for being so gentle with me, and for making tonight so special. I always imagined my first time being one of the most magical things in my life and I know now that it is." Randy leaned down and kissed Alexis before pulling back and stroking her hair.

"I love you" He said simply.

"I love you too" With that, Alexis relaxed in Randy's arms, both of them feeling as if all was right in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Jessie woke up disoriented. She didn't really remember where she was and when she noticed a body under her cheek she shot up. She looked down and saw that it was her dad. She calmed down immediately. John stirred when he felt Jessie sit up. He looked up at her unkempt hair and half asleep face and laughed "morning babygirl. Sleep well?".

"Yeah until I felt you underneath me. I didn't know who it was" John chuckled and got up out of bed. He went over to the phone and ordered room service.

"We're gonna have Trish, Randy, Alexis, Mark, and Victoria here for breakfast" John said walking over to his suitcase and getting out something to wear for the day.

"Oh ok cool" Jessie said unenthusiastically. John immediately picked up on her mood and turned around to face her.

"Babygirl what's wrong? Did you want breakfast to be just you and me? If so I can call the others and cancel its no big deal" John walked back over to the bed and sat down beside Jessie putting his arm around her shoulder.

"It's not that. I just...I don't wanna feel like a 3rd wheel or whatever. I mean its you and Trish, Randy and Alexis, and Mark and Victoria and oh me" Jessie looked toward the other side of the room so she didn't have to see John's face. John got up from the bed and went back over to the phone, he picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hey" he said when the person picked up "how would you like to come to dinner and be an eighth. Yeah I don't want Jessie being a 7th wheel to me and Trish and Mark and Victoria and Randy and Alexis. Ok good yeah my room ok bye" John turned and looked at Jessie with a smile "there now you'll have someone to talk to if all us couples are doing coupley things". Jessie got up and walked over to John smiling.

"Thanks dad" she said hugging him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"No problem babygirl. Now as I was doing before I'mma go shower and get dressed. If the room service gets here before I get out let them in and tip them. My wallets in the pants I had on last night" and with that John went into the bathroom to do his thing. Jessie went over to her suitcase and picked out her clothes for the day. She picked out a beige skirt, and a dark blue shortsleeve shirt that said 'Legend Killer's Niece' in light blue writing on the chest. Randy had gotten it for her at one of those places that made T-shirts for $10 or so. She took out some sandals that were made out of a hard plastic and painted to look like wood that had a 3 or so inch heel and sat all the clothes on the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Jessie went to answer it. It was a bellhop bringing the food. Jessie let him wheel the cart in and tipped him $5 as a tip. The bellhop left and Jessie looked over what John had ordered. There was toast, French Toast, eggs (scrambled and fried), bacon, sausage, ham, strawberries, grapes, melon, and small white powdered donuts. Jessie shook her head and laughed that John had ordered so much food. He always seemed to over do things.

John came out of the bathroom running a towel through his hair. "Oh good the breakfast is here" he said noticing the cart "you better go take a shower before the others get here babygirl" Jessie nodded and gathered up her clothes making her way into the bathroom.

When Jessie came out of the bathroom she saw that Trish, Randy and Alexis had already arrived and they along with John were sitting around talking.

"Nice shirt sweetie" Randy said when he saw it. Jessie turned in a circle, smiling cheekily showing off her outfit. She went to sit on her bed which was so far unoccupied. As she was hovering over the bed ready to sit there was a knock on the door. Since Jessie was pretty much up she went and answered it. On the other side were Mark, Victoria and and Marc (John's cousin Trademarc). Jessie smiled and hugged each of them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Marc as they were sitting down. He, Jindrak and Victoria joined Jessie on her bed while Trish, Randy, Alexis and John sat on the other.

"Well since someone's birthday is tomorrow and Summerslam is tonight I figured I'd come visit" Jessie  
blushed, she had almost forgotten that tomorrow she would be turning 15. She had been looking forward to it since the week before.

"Let's eat" John said getting up and making is way to the cart of food. Everyone just sat around chatting for breakfast and Jessie was pleasantly surprised to see that none of the couples paired off and that she was even included in the conversation.

"Blah" Randy said looking at his watch "we gotta get to the arena soon" with that everyone got up and made their way out of the hotel and to the arena.

At the arena Jessie went into the locker room that John and Randy were sharing. Randy laid his stuff down and walked out to check the match schedule. "Trish I need your help with something" Jessie said looking at the blonde diva.

"Ok what is it?" Trish asked.

"I want revenge on Randy and Maven for having me be around with Shelton last night and I came up with an idea to sneak in their room when they're asleep and make em up and take pics" when she revealed her plan both Trish and John cracked up.

"Good one. I got some old make up you can use" Trish said wiping her tears.

"I'll help you get into their rooms babygirl" John said wanting in on the act. Jessie nodded smiling. After a few minutes John and Trish went off to do their thing leaving Jessie by herself. She got bored so she went to go watch the show. She saw a free monitor and smiled.

Jessie sat in front of the monitor to watch the next match that would be going on. She was surprised when she heard John's music start. She watched as he made his way to the ring. He did none of his usual showmanship instead looking like he was insanely mad. He got in the ring and took off his shirt, ignoring the screams from the women in the audience. Another music started and Jessie recognized it to be Kurt Angle's. She watched as the Olympic Gold Medalist made his way to the ring making teasing gestures toward John who was standing in the corner of the ring keeping his cold gaze on Kurt. Kurt got in the ring and the bell was rang for the match to start.

Jessie watched as the two men exchanged vicious blows. She heard Jerry Lawler say something about the match being a hardcore match but Jessie saw that neither men were using weapons. The battle spilled outside the ring where John whipped Kurt into the steps. Jessie smiled and cheered for John as he took control. Jessie watched as Kurt rolled out of the way of John who was attempting to smash Kurt's body with the steel steps. Kurt kicked the steps into John's face and quickly stood up. Jessie by this point was into the match and didn't notice Randy and Marc sit on each side of her. While John was indisposed Kurt took advantage and hit him in the back with a steel chair. Jessie screamed as she heard the impact.

Kurt threw John in the ring and followed him in as John was standing up Kurt hit him in the back with the steel chair several more times. John collapsed to the mat and held onto his lower back. Jessie felt tears come to her eyes and run down her cheeks. She saw the pain on John's face and couldn't stand it. Randy put his arm around Jessie's shoulder and said "he's ok" but Jessie didn't hear him, didn't even know he was there. Kurt had taken advantage of John being down and dragged him over to the ring post. He slid out of the ring and pulled John so that he was straddling the large metal post. Kurt wrapped his legs around John's in a modified figure four. Jessie sobbed as she saw John scream in pain trying to break the hold.

Kurt got tired of the hold and broke it. He grabbed an object from under the ring and Jessie's eyes widened when she saw that it was a sledge hammer. Kurt took the hammer and rammed it into John's stomach and knee several times with John screaming from the pain.

Kurt tired of the hold and broke it. He rolled in the ring and kicked John in the face a couple of times before trying to cover him. The ref counted to two before John's arm came up off the ring. Kurt got mad and started slamming John's head into the ring. He got up bringing John with him and hit 3 consecutive suplexes onto the mat. Kurt covered John's almost limp body again but only got a 2 count once more. Jessie was almost hysterical at this point and both Randy and Marc were trying to shield her from the curious looks of various backstage workers and other wrestlers who were staring at her as if she had 3 heads and green hair coming out of her nose and eyes.

In the ring John had gotten up and was landing weak punches to Kurt's face that were doing little damage. John, in a move of desperation, whipped Kurt as hard as he could into the turnbuckles. He walked over slowly to Kurt's proned body and pulled him onto his weak shoulders. John fell down on one knee under Kurt's weight but managed in a burst of energy to stand up. He sent a wild look to the audience and FU'ed Kurt to the mat. John dropped and covered Kurt to win the match. After the match John laid exhausted on the mat. Kurt somehow managed to get to his feet and pulled John up. Kurt landed 3 more suplexes sending John to the mat. He wasn't done though. Kurt then picked John's body up and power bombed him 5 times in succession. He stood there and smiled sickly at John's prone body. John lay on the mat not moving. Jessie watched as the ref checked him and called for the paramedics.

Jessie was still sobbing when the paramedics brought John on the stretcher to the back. Since it was all for show John got up off the stretcher as soon as they were away from the live audience. He heard crying and looked behind him and saw Jessie with her head in her hands sobbing. He saw the monitor behind her and immediately knew she had saw the match. He saw Randy whisper something to her and she looked up and at John. She got up off her seat and ran to him flinging herself in his arms paying no mind to the blood on his face or the sweat covering his body.

John held her for a bit, whispering in her ear that he was ok before Jessie lifted her head from his shoulder "I didn't mean for you to see that" John said looking Jessie in the eye.

"Well I did" Jessie said matter of factly "and it scared me. Are you ok?" Jessie looked right in the eye to make sure he would tell the truth.

"I'm ok. A little sore and I need to get stitches for my head but I'll be ok I promise" Jessie nodded and hugged John again.

"I love you daddy" she said, voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Love you too babygirl" John said letting Jessie down on her own feet.

"Now go get those stitches mister and maybe if your a good boy I'll give you a lollipop" John laughed and stuck his tongue out at her, making a face when blood seeped onto it. Jessie smacked his arm and pushed John in the direction of where she thought the medic was. John laughed and pointedly looked at her as he turned and walked the other way.

Jessie made her way back over to where Randy and Marc were sat after John left and sat on Randy's lap "you realize that your covered in sweat" Randy asked Jessie pointing to her now sweaty shirt. She looked down and saw and squealed.

"And this is the only one I brought with me too" Jessie said sulkily. Randy laughed and stood up with her in his arms.

"I gotcha covered" he said simply before making his way over to where a vendor was taking out a box of t-shirts. He handed the man a $20 and grabbed one of the shirts. He walked back over to Jessie and handed it to her. She unfolded it and made a face. It was a brown Captain Charisma T-shirt.

"Hey" Randy said shrugging "I can't help it that the Fully Evolved shirts sell like hotcakes and you gotta take what's left" Jessie rolled her eyes and held the shirt in front of her like it was contaminated. She told Randy she was going to the Diva's locker room to change and left down the hall.

Jessie reached the locker room and knocked. A voice called out "If your not a man come right on in". Jessie laughed and walked in to see Trish looking through her bag. She had on some jeans and a blue bra.

"Lose something?" Jessie asked smiling. Trish looked up from her bag and rolled her eyes comically.

"Yes my favorite shirt" she said with a smile. "I know I packed it but I got so much stuff in here that I can't locate it. Jessie went over and randomly stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a shimery blue button up shirt. Trish took it from her with a thanks and put it on. "So what brings you here?"

"I needa change" Jessie said gesturing to her sweat stained shirt. Trish laughed and motioned for her to do so. Jessie changed into the Captain Charisma shirt and sat on the bench beside Trish "so do you know what dad has planned for my birthday? If anything" Jessie said conversationally. Trish laughed and looked at her with a mock scolding look.

"Now Jessie what fun would I be if I told you John's plans?...if he had any" Trish added as an afterthought.

Jessie saw right through it though and knew something was up. Trish's cell phone rang and she immediately grabbed it up.

"Hey Sexy" she said after checking the ID. Jessie rolled her eyes and pretended to barf knowing that Trish was talking to her dad. Trish threw an old bra at her and Jessie squealed dodging it "yea she's here. Ok. Yeah. Hahaha. Yes. Ok I love you too boo. Bye" Trish hung up the phone and put it back in her bag "that was your dad. We're supposed to meet him at the exit".

"Ok that's cool" Jessie said standing up and following Trish out of the locker room. The girls made their way to where John, Alexis, Mark, Randy, Marc, and Victoria were waiting on them at the exit out of the back of the arena.

"Finally" Randy called out when he saw them. Trish gave him a rude gesture and Alexis smacked his ass. Jessie rolled her eyes and walked over and put her head on John's chest.

"Dad I hungwy" Jessie said in a little kids voice. John chuckled and put his arms around her.

"We'll get something at the hotel babygirl" he said. Jessie nodded and moved over to Marc. She smiled at him before jumping piggyback on him. He laughed and adjusted her weight. The group made their way out of the arena and to the car. They had driven in John's rental expedition so they could all ride together. They got to the hotel in record time. Everyone got out and made their way inside.

"Here we go" John said walking toward the banquet room. Jessie looked at him and everyone else weird when they started walking toward it.

"Daddy we can't eat there. Its not a restaurant just an empty banquet room" John laughed and walked over to her.

"Oh yea" he said "well why don't you and Marc and Randy and Alexis go in and the rest of us will go get the food" Jessie nodded and followed the others to the hall. For some reason they had Jessie open the door.

She opened the door and about a dozen people yelled out "SURPRISE". Jessie moved back in shock and backed into Marc. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She turned toward him.

"What? How? Huh?" she said. Marc laughed and lead her into the room. Jessie looked around and saw various people from the WWE including Vince McMahon himself. Jessie heard squealing come from the back of the crowd and saw 4 girls running toward her. She gasped when she realized who they were.

"Chloe? Lynnsey? Anna? Amy?" Jessie said looking at each girl in turn. They nodded and Jessie grabbed them up in a group hug, each girl crying their eyes out.

"We're sorry about your mom" Amy, a shy quiet brunette girl spoke up when the girls broke the hug.

"Yeah I member we'd come to your house and watch smackdown or raw and she'd bake us cookies and brownies. Hey Jess you know it's weird that John turned out to be your dad cause I member you used to be all like 'John is such a ho---'" Lynnsey didn't get to finish her sentence because Jessie put her hand over Lynnsey's mouth and glared at her.

"I don't think we need to reminisce too much right now" Jessie said tightly "move on forward I've always said".

"So this is the Randy Orton" Lynnsey said once Jessie let go of her lips, eyeing Randy up like a piece of meat. He gave her a polite smile and tried to focus on his conversation with Alexis. He still felt Lynnsey's eyes on his back though.

"See the girl Randy is talking to" Jessie said but the comment was pointedly to Lynnsey. The girls nodded "That's his cool girlfriend Alexis" Lynnsey immediately stopped staring at Randy and looked around the room. She found a new target, Maven.

Just then Jessie saw John, Mark, Victoria, and Trish, walk back in. She ran over to John and leapt in his arms in a hug. He barely had time to hand the cake over to Trish. He hugged her back and laughed lightly "like it babygirl?"

"Daddy I love it. I love you" Jessie said tearfully "this is the best birthday I've ever had".

"Well babygirl we're just getting started" he said. "Now let's go cut the cake". John carried Jessie over to a table in the center of the room and sat her in a chair. Trish sat the cake down in front of her and Jessie laughed when she realized it was various sexyish pics of John, Randy, Maven, Mark and Shelton. Jessie blew out the candles after people sang happy birthday and Trish handed her the spade to cut it with. Jessie laughed and smeared the pic of John which depicted him in the ring pretending to moon the crowd but green boxers were covering his butt.

"Hey!" John exclaimed "why'd you do that for".

"I don't wanna see pics like that of my dad" Jessie said with a grossed expression on her face. Everyone laughed and Lynnsey raised her hand.

"I do" she said. Jessie rolled her eyes and cut the cake. Everyone ate cake for a few minutes then things started winding down a bit. Randy came over to Jessie and leaned down to her.

"Sweetie come here" Randy said. Jessie got up and lead Jessie from her seat to the edge of the room where an area was cleared. He picked up a mic that had been sat on the floor and spoke into it.

"Everyone can I have your attention. As you all know we are here to celebrate Jessica Cena's birthday. Now I have known Jessie since the day she came into her daddy's life. I want you all to know that she has made a huge impact in not only on John's life but on mine. And well I was thinking over what I could do to show her how I feel about her, how she impacted my life. So I was listening to the radio and this song came on and I listened to the lyrics and it fit so perfectly. So" Randy turned toward Jessie "I want you to dance with me to this song. Now don't make fun of my dancing or don't smack me if I step on your toes" Randy finished with a joke. He put down the mic and took Jessie's hand.

The song started out, and as Jessie let Randy lead her out onto the dance floor, she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes when she realized what the song was. It was one of her favorite songs from when she was little, I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera. Randy looked down, and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter sweetie?" He asked, wiping away the few fallen tears from Jessie's face.

"It's nothing. I just can't believe so many people are here for my birthday. I mean, half of them don't even know me" Jessie answered quietly, her head leaning on Randy's chest.

"Jessie. You mean so much to so many of us, I don't see why it shocks you so much that we'd all want to be here to celebrate your big day with you" Randy said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well I guess it's because before you and dad, nobody ever really cared as much. I mean, yeah it was good, but I never felt as wanted as I do now. As loved. Thank you for making me feel loved Randy. I love you." Jessie said, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

"I love you too Jessie girl." Randy replied, trying to choke back the threatening tears, as they finished dancing to the song.

When the music stopped everyone started clapping. Jessie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Randy's cheek and hugged his neck, thanking him once again. She pulled back and made her way back to the table she was at before and John came over to her "time for presents babygirl" he said smiling at her. Jessie squealed and clapped her hands like a little kid. John's mom was first. She came up with a white box wrapped in a silver ribbon.

"Here sweetie" Carol said giving Jessie a hug. Jessie hugged her back and pulled back. She grasped the ribbon and pulled it off slowly. She took the ends of the paper and pulled it off the box. Jessie opened the box and peered inside. Inside there was a white photo album with a picture of she and John mugging for the camera. At the top in silver cursive writing it said 'Father-Daughter Memories' . Jessie opened the book and looked at some of the pictures. There were all kinds of ones detailing her life with her father. Jessie smiled a watery smile and thanked Carol.

Next John's brothers came up and Jessie laughed really hard when she saw that their present was wrapped in the comics page from the newspaper. "Here this is from the four of us" Matt said sitting it in front of Jessie. She opened it and laughed at what was inside. John's dvd, his Ruck Fules T-shirt, his bobble head doll, big foam finger, and the Judgement Day dvd of which John was on the cover. Jessie laughed and hugged each of them.

Next Mark Jindrak came up to her and handed her a small rectangle present. "Here honey" he said simply handing her the box. She opened it and pulled out a charm bracelet. She looked at the charms on it and smiled. There was an angel with long flowing hair, one that said Princess, one that said Daddy's girl, one shaped like the WWE symbol, one that said RKO, Word Life, MJ, rottweiler, one shaped like the Earth, a rainbow, a hummingbird, a book, one shaped like a tube of lipstick, and one in the international hand gesture for rock on.

Jessie smiled and leaned up to hug Mark. "Thank you" she said in his ear. Next came Trish and Victoria with a huge pink box with a purple ribbon. They set it in front of Jessie and motioned for her to open it. She did and squealed when she saw what was inside. It was full of Tommy clothes, make up, Brad Pitt movies, and perfume. She squealed again and hugged the both of them excitedly. John looked unamused at the makeup but felt outnumbered so he kept his mouth shut. Next Jessie was surprised when Vince McMahon came up to her.

"Hi Jessie I know we really don't know each other but since your a part of the WWE family I felt it was my duty to get you something" Jessie interrupted Vince.

"Mr. McMahon you didn't have to do that I wouldn't have expected anything from you" she said blushing heavily looking over at John who seemed to be shocked like she was.

"Yes I know" Vince said patiently, smiling kindly at her "but I wanted to since your dad has given so much to me and the WWE by putting people in seats. I know it isn't much or something that you'd really care about right now but...I am willing to pay the tuition for any college you get into. All four years" Jessie's mouth dropped open and if she had looked over at him she would have noticed John in a similar state.

"Mr. McMahon I don't know what to say" Jessie gasped out "thank you. Thank you so much" she stood up and hugged him. He hugged her back and walked away. Next Maven came meekly up clutching a box.

"Dang" he said quietly "I was hoping not to follow that but oh well guess I gotta" he handed her the box and Jessie opened it. Inside was a framed promo pic of Maven with his autograph on it and 2 dvd's, Willard and Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Aww" Jessie said looking up at Maven "you remembered that night". Jessie was talking about a night about a month before. Everyone had been on dates and Maven had stayed with Jessie. She had been ill from some random bug and Maven had rented Willard and Rocky Horror Picture show. He held her as they watched the movies and she felt loads better. It had been a great night.

"Of course" Maven said simply. Jessie hugged him and he walked away. Alexis came up next and handed her a box.

"Aww thanks" Jessie said opening it. Inside were cds. Linkin Park-Meteora, Metallica-Black, Ozzy Osbourne-Greatest Hits, Korn-Greatest Hits. She looked up at Alexis and smiled "my favorites". She hugged Alexis and she walked away. John then came over and took Jessie's hand.

"Come with me babygirl it's time for my present" John lead her back over to the stage area and sat her in a chair facing the blank area of floor. He picked up the mic and looked at the crowd. "My babygirl is 15" he started off with a tone of amazement. "I know I wasn't in her life for the first 14 some odd years but it feels like I haven't missed a beat. Babygirl you have given me so much in the short time you've been in my life. It's almost as if, well its kinda like the Wizard of Oz movie. Before you my life was black and white I got up did my thing and went to bed. Then you came and everything turned to bright vibrant colors. I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face and well besides the fact that I have a wonderful girlfriend in my life its because of you. Babygirl I know I'm not the most articulate person in the world so when you were riding with Mark those few times, I had Randy drive. I know I know stupid thing to do. But I did it because I wanted to write my feelings down the only way I know how. In a rap. And I sent the lyrics to my boy Trademarc here" John said indicating Marc who had come to stand by him, mic in hand "and he put a dope beat to it. So without further adieu babygirl here it is. Its untitled thus far by the way". A/N: I wrote this song so don't anyone report me for using it. Its my own creation

Jessie listened as a smooth, flowing beat came from the speakers. John and Marc moved to the beat a few seconds before John started.

John:  
For a long time I felt it wasn't my time.  
Felt like a thief that done a crime.  
Then this ray of sun came and brightened my day.  
Taught me that life was too precious to throw away.  
Never forget all you did for me.  
Everything you gave to me.  
Girl you precious to me and I want you to know.  
Daddy's right here he's got no place to go

Chorus:  
Oh you know you'll always be daddy's girl.  
Always there to bring light to his world.  
And I just want you to know one thing.  
Girl you my heart and will always be.

As Jessie listened to John rap she felt tears come to her eyes. Her heart constricted happily in her chest. She felt the emotion in his words, his voice. Soon Marc took over the vocals and the tears that Jessie had held back were sliding down her face. She wanted to run up and give him a hug but didn't disturb the performance.

Trademarc:  
So I wanna tell you a story right now.  
About a boy from a small town.  
He did some things and played some games.  
And later on in life he found a little fame.  
But something was always missing in his life.  
Was it money, was it cars, maybe a wife.  
The one thing he was missing, Jessie girl it was you.

The chorus had Jessie smiling through her tears at the truthfulness. She WOULD always be daddy's girl.

Chorus:  
Oh you know you'll always be daddy's girl.  
Always there to bring light to his world.  
And I just want you to know one thing.  
Girl you my heart and will always be.

As the hook came up Jessie shook her head. John had said that he only did what he could as a dad. Jessie felt that he was the best dad any girl could ever have and she felt special to have him as hers. She felt like the luckiest girl alive.

Hook(John):  
I have a little girl who is special to me.  
But what I want you all to forever see.  
Is that I was never ready to be that dad I had to be.  
Never saw things I was meant to see.  
But I did what I could.  
And I feel it was best.  
I feel like I have passed God's test.

Chorus:  
Oh you know you'll always be daddy's girl.  
Always there to bring light to his world.  
And I just want you to know one thing.  
Girl you my heart and will always be.

John came over and took Jessie's hand as he started the next verse. He wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with her as he rapped. She looked into his eyes and cried as he sang right to her.

John:  
Jessie baby there's something I want you to know.  
I never planned or expected the way things were gonna go.  
There are things I regret and things I try to forget but babygirl never doubt my love for you.   
Jessie baby I wake up in the morning for you.  
Knowing all the things I gotta do.  
Hope I make a good example for you babygirl.  
Daddy wants to give his babygirl the world.  
Jessie if you ever want or need me.  
Just come up and tell me please don't ever freeze me.  
Girlie I want you to know one last thing from me to you.  
And that message Jessie Cena is baby I love you.

Chorus(repeated to fade):  
Oh you know you'll always be daddy's girl.  
Always there to bring light to his world.  
And I just want you to know one thing.  
Girl you my heart and will always be.

Once the song was over Jessie hugged John tightly and bawled on his shoulder. She mumbled thank you several times through her tears. She pulled back from him and looked for Marc. She saw him and hugged him too, thanking him through her tears. After Jessie had gotten herself under control Randy came over to her again "ok I wanna give you my present now" he said wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes. Jessie looked at him questioningly.

"Wasn't the dance the present?" she asked. Randy shook his head. He lead her over to a part of the room that had a red curtain coming down from the wall. He picked up a mic that had been sitting on the floor and looked at the crowd who was facing them.

"Hi" he said to the crowd "I thought over what to get Jessie for her birthday. I thought and thought and finally it came to me over the radio. You see Jessie is a rocker girl. I know one of her favorite bands is Nickelback too so I called up their manager and tried to score tickets for their concert tomorrow night" he turned toward Jessie "I'm sorry sweetheart but no matter how much I begged. How much I pleaded the dipwit wouldn't give me tickets. I believe his exact words were 'I don't care if you are Randy Orton. God wouldn't get free tickets to this concert'. So I said a few things to him I won't repeat and slammed down the phone" Randy grabbed Jessie's hand, she looked kinda upset "but don't worry Jessie I got you something much better. Walk over and tug on the curtain" Jessie did as he said and the curtain fell away. She looked to where it had been and almost fell over in shock. Standing there was Nickelback. Chad, the lead singer held up a mic, looking at Jessie and said.

"Hey Jessie. See Randy kinda lied a bit. He called our manager and asked for the tickets but Benny is a big wrestling fan. So Benny did Randy one better. He said we'd do a bit of a show for you. Now I talked to your dad a bit a while ago and he told me he all the time hears you singing our songs and I thought you could join us for what John told us was your favorite Nickelback song" Jessie's eyes widened as Randy lead her over to the band. She took the mic Chad was holding as he picked up his guitar and adjusted the mic stand in front of him. As Chad started playing the opening chords of 'Someday' on his guitar, Jessie looked out at the crowd of family and friends that were there. 'This is all too unreal' Jessie thought to herself as Chad's voice started singing.

When Chad finished his verse, he looked over at Jessie, and gave a little nod, to let her know she was to come in on the chorus with him. Biting back the embarassed smile she belted out the chorus.

After the chorus was finished, Jessie took a deep breath, and prepared to sing the next part alone.

Looking out and seeing her dad and Trish, as well as Randy and Alexis standing there watching her, it gave Jessie the confidence to go on. John leaned over to Randy, and said, "That's my babygirl up there man." He said, with a proud smile on his face. Randy just nodded his head in agreement, as they turned their attention back to Jessie who was singing the chorus alone this time.

Chad sang the first line of the chorus by himself with Jessie joining in on the second and finishing out the chorus and the rest of the song with him.

As the song ended Jessie had a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had just sang with Nickelback, her favorite band. She turned to Chad and thanked him for letting her sing with them and for coming to play and went over to where Randy was standing, a huge smile on his face. She ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could. He stood there with her in his arms smiling wildly that he had made her as happy as he had. "Thank you SO much" Jessie said excitedly. Randy shrugged and told her it was nothing. She smacked him in the gut and turned to John "DADDY!" she squealed "I sang with Nickelback. Did you see me up there? Did you?" John laughed and hugged her to him.

"YES! Babygirl I saw. You were great" Jessie laughed and hugged John back. Jessie stood watching Nickelback perform. They were amazing singing their hits like, Too Bad, How You Remind Me, and Leader of Men. All of a sudden Jessie got an idea. She checked to see that John and the others were not paying attention to her which they weren't and made her way up to the side of the stage. She waited til the band had finished their song and made her way over to Chad. She whispered her idea in his ear and got his approval and a big smile. She went over to the mic and slowly gathered the courage to speak.

"Can I have your attention" Jessie said in a confident voice. The crowd hushed and turned their attention to her "thank you. First I wanna say a big thank you for everyone who came, and to everyone who bought me gifts" Jessie smiled cheekily "and most importantly to the persons who planned and prepared for this party. I want to give a special thanks also to my dad John Cena. When I first came to stay with him I was so uncomfortable seeing as it was someone I had been watching on television. I didn't know what to do or how to act. Plus I had just lost my mom and things were hard, real hard. Although most times I tried not to show it on the outside on the inside I was real torn up. I wouldn't have gotten through it all if it wasn't for him. And I thought of a song that I used to sing when I was a little girl. I used to sing to one of my Ken dolls pretending it was my daddy. But now I can sing this to my real daddy. So daddy will you come up and bring a chair to sit in" she waited as John sprinted to the other side of the room and grabbed a fold up chair, sprinting back and sitting it in front of the band. He sat down and looked at her with a smile. Jessie smiled back and said "daddy this is to you from your babygirl".

Jessie heard the band start the slow tune and took a deep breath. When it came to the right part she started singing, looking right into John's eyes. A/N: OK Im leaving this song in because it needs to stay here. Please no one report me for using it. If you do I'll search each and every one of your fics and the least little bit I can report you for I will

When the sun goes down and it's getting late  
You say it's time for bed  
She just takes her time  
Acting like she never heard a word you said  
Little baby wanna hold you tight  
She don't ever wanna say good night  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl  
When the morning comes  
And it's time to go start another day  
She won't let you leave, and she does her best  
To try to make you stay  
Pretty baby gonna start to cry  
She don't ever wanna say good bye  
She's a lover, she wanna be daddy's girl

Jessie blinked back the tears as she saw John get tears of his own in his eyes. She gulped down the lump in her throat and continued singing.

She don't ever wanna be without you  
Never have to worry she won't doubt you  
Then she puts her head upon your shoulder  
Says she marry you when she get older

When the time has come, and she's old enough  
To be on her own  
She won't understand why you're feelin' sad  
Cause she's leaving you all alone  
Little woman gonna make you cry  
You don't ever wanna say good bye  
She's a lady, she'll always be daddy's girl

Jessie took the mic out of the stand and went down to where John was sat. He had tears openly streaming down his face and his gaze never wavered from her own. She sat in his lap as she sang the rest of the song.

Little woman gonna break your heart  
Gonna miss her when you're both apart  
She's a lady, but she'll always be daddy's girl

She'll always be daddy's girl  
She'll always be daddy's girl  
She'll always be daddy's girl  
She'll always be daddy's girl  
She'll always be daddy's girl  
She'll always be daddy's girl

When the song was over John hugged Jessie to him tightly. She hugged him back and could feel his tears hitting her neck she looked around the room and saw most everyone in a similar state as John was. John raised his head and looked at Jessie. "Thank you so much babygirl" he choked out "I love you so much your the best daughter a guy could have" Jessie hugged him tightly. Neither one noticed when everyone else slipped quietly from the room, letting father and daughter have their moment alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Alexis was pacing her hotel room a week after Jessie's birthday party. She held something in her hands. 'How is Randy gonna feel about this?' she thought to herself 'what is he gonna say?'. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She took out her phone and dialed a number "Hey Mark" she said once he picked up "Can you come by my hotel room I need to talk". He agreed and Alexis hung up the phone, waiting on him to get there.

Jessie was sitting on the couch at home watching Willard on the big screen tv. John had weekend house shows off and they were spending father-daughter time together. John was getting popcorn before the movie got started good. It had barely gotten to the part where Willard finds the rat in the glue trap when John came back with the popcorn. "So this is Willard" he said eyeing the scene on the screen with a bit of unease.

"Yeah" Jessie said not taking her eyes off the movie "it's great". John sat back and watched the movie with her. Surprisingly he found himself really getting into it. It was a great psychological movie. He was soon as absorbed into the movie as Jessie was everytime she watched it.

"I don't know what to do Mark" Alexis said pacing her hotel room. Mark was sitting on the bed, head in his hands thinking. Alexis blurted out her problem as soon as he came in and he had had thoughts running through his head ever since.

"Well first of all you need to tell him" Mark said raising his head looking up at Alexis. He got up off the bed and gently grabbed her to look at him "he needs to know".

"But what if he doesn't like it? What if he hates me? What if he makes me get..." Mark covered her mouth gently. He sat down, pulling Alexis on his lap. He stroked her hair, looking at her intently for a minute before speaking.

"I'll help you out if he doesn't want to. If he doesn't then its his loss and my gain. Well that's how I look at it anyways" Mark held Alexis tightly to him and kissed her forehead "don't worry Lexi. Big brother's here".

"I can't believe I'm pregnant" she said putting her head on his shoulder and sighing deeply.

"Oooh" John said as the movie went off "that was good. Better than I expected it to be". Jessie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. John put his arm around her back and turned the tv onto a marathon of Friends. Soon they both were laughing their heads off.

Outside a figure was lurking, looking into the window at the two interracting. It watched as father and daughter shared their moment. Laughing maniacally at the vicious thoughts ringing through the psychotic mind.

"Daddy I'mma go to the bathroom" Jessie said, standing up. "Why don't you put in Hannibal and we'll watch". John nodded and stood up beside Jessie. All of a sudden a loud piercing gunshot rang out slicing through the quiet atmosphere.

Alexis was sitting alone in the hotel room when Randy came back from his workout. Mark had already left a while before and Alexis had been trying to talk herself into telling Randy about her pregnancy ever since. "Hey baby" Randy said coming over and kissing Alexis lightly "I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be right back" Alexis nodded and watched Randy grab some clothes from his bag and exit the room.

'Alright you can do this Alexis' she told herself 'all you gotta do is tell him. He'll take it well. He'll be there for you. And if he's not then you got Mark. Mark has always been there for you and will continue to be there for you' Alexis was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Randy come out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in loose nike pants and a jersey. She jumped as he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you" he said sitting beside her on the couch. She smiled and climbed into his lap. She put his arms around her and laid her head on his cheek, enjoying the feel of being in his arms for what she felt might be the last time. They sat there in silence, enjoying the togetherness for a while before Alexis finally decided to grab the bull by the horns and tell him.

"Randy I need to tell you something" she said looking up at his face, right into his blue eyes she had gotten lost in so many times in their short relationship. She hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she got to enjoy that luxury.

"What is it baby" Randy said looking at her worriedly. Alexis took a deep breath and began to speak. Before she could say anything Randy's cell phone rang. He pulled her gently off his lap. "Sorry baby let me take this and then you can tell me what it is you need to". Alexis watched as Randy went to the other side of the room, cellphone to his ear. She sat watching him talk. All of a sudden he screamed out "WHAT" then he said some more things Alexis couldn't hear and hung up. When he turned around Alexis saw tears running down his face. She got up and ran over to him.

"Honey" she said grabbing him to her "what's wrong? Who was that on the phone". Randy laid his head on her shoulder and cried like a baby for a few minutes. Alexis rubbed his back to get him to calm down. Once his tears had subsided he began to tell her about what was wrong.

"That was John on the phone" he said "Jessie...she...shot" he said dissolving into tears once more. Alexis was stunned beyond words. She rubbed Randy's back and cried along with him.


End file.
